Two Lives One Brain
by loverose20
Summary: What would happen if someone from this world is reborn into another world were they have very little information on and finds out why a certain character acts a certain way? What if that certain character happen to be Severus Tobias Snape. What would happen if that one thing that made his life hell at home, never happened? Would he still end up loving Lily? Only time will tell.
1. Past life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

**You don't have to read how the self-insert dies, it is rated t. The harry potter world comes to play in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Past life**

* * *

We think we're invincible, that we'll live forever, but we don't.

Life isn't guaranteed the next morning. People die every day.

I didn't wake up that morning thinking, _Today I'm going to die by one of the many ways someone gets murdered._

No, I woke up thinking I had to get up because I hadn't finished reading the material for my Biology 11 class that was essential_. _I swung my legs over my bed, sitting on some of my college books and stared at the wall for a minute. After my brain started to function I stretched in place and while looking for my Bio books.

I lived with my parents due to my financial circumstances. My room consists of a dresser, desk, my piano, my queen bed and a television cabinet. I had my very own bathroom and walk in closet, as my room was the biggest in the house.

I did my usual routine of getting up brushing my teeth, taking a shower, getting dress, making brunch, eating brunch, then study and do my homework in my room before class that day.

It was around 3:30 when I left the house with my things towards the bus stop, there was nothing unusual about this day. By the time I got to my class it was 4:20pm, my class starts at exactly at 4:30.

My professor is a very strict and punctual man; he won't open the door to the classroom one second early.

By the time class was over, it was pitch black the only thing letting us see through the black sky was the school lamps and building lights. There were of course patches of black trying to consume the bright light.

It was 7:20 pm and the buses ran till 8pm, a group of our class tends to take the bus and we have an unvoiced agreement to walk together across campus towards the stop. The bus stop is located all the way on the other side of campus, away from the parking lot.

Half way towards there I realize I left my phone in class. Hoping against all odds that the professor has not left yet, I ran all the way back to the Science Building.

The Science Building is a two-story building; my class was located on the east side of the building second floor.

I heard some of my classmates yell out, "Where are you going?!"

I remembered shouting behind me, "I forgot my phone I'll catch up in a bit! Save me a seat on the bus! Please!"

This was most definitely not the way I had planned my Friday night to be like. I stopped to catch my breath in front of the classroom; I'm by no means athletic. Taking a deep breath to calm my beating heart I tried to open the door, the key word _tried_.

_Clunk._ That was the door not opening._ DAMN IT! _The door was closed which means the professor has already left. _Great, now what am I going to do?_

Trying to calm down I decide to go to the restroom and splash some water on my face. Luckily there was one on the bottom floor of the building.

The restroom was covered in mud tracks, the sinks were clean except the last one which was covered in makeup stains. I didn't bother looking at the stalls; the stench can be smelled from the sinks. Shocker I was the only one there.

I remembered thinking I had to hurry because the bus would be getting here soon and I couldn't afford missing it, as it was the last one that night. _Professor Heimich wouldn't leave the phone there, he'd probably keep it and return it to me next class._

Leaning on the sink, I pinch my nose while closing my eyes trying not to think about what my mother would say, when suddenly I heard the door open. My eyes snapped open, before being pinned to the wall; the man had a strong grip on me as I struggled to get out. The man covered my nose and mouth with a rag.

My gut told me not to breath but the burning inside my lungs told me too. I had no choice but to try and breathe through the rag. I felt his lips trailing kisses down my neck roughly. I continued to struggle hoping to free myself as my oxygen was cut off by the rag. The stench of some kind of foreign chemical burned the inside of my nose follicles.

My eyes burned with unshed tears as I felt my body weaken, with the lack of air and the drug he dosed the rag in. My eyesight started to become bleary. My head began to feel like something was trying to get out by force. The man dropped the rag and repositioned us. I was pulled to the floor, before my shirt was ripped off, my hands and arms felt like lead, unable to do anything but watch as I'm rape for that I'm sure of.

His grimy hands roamed over my body as he roughly kissed my collar bone. I couldn't breathe, as I felt something burst internally, mass amount of excruciating pain washed over me momentarily making me numb as he continued.

He pulled my bra off fondling my breast with one hand, while his other began unzipping my pants. My head started hurting terribly; as the man got off of me just to pull my pants off. I heard him unzip his pants and felt him re-position me toward himself.

The last thing I remember was, the excruciating pain of him entering me as I left this world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! For the people who are reading my other story; this doesn't mean I'm discontinuing it. I've just hit a writer's block, since this idea keeps creeping up on me I've decided to post it up. Until my writer's block is dissolved I leave you this story.**


	2. Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Reborn**

* * *

I felt myself fly over time and space before being submerged into a vibrant pool of piercing water.

My phobia of drowning was left behind for I did not feel any anxiety over the idea of being deep within its glowing currents.

As I went deeper into the numbing water, it began to glow brighter, almost to the point of blindness.

I tried closing my eyes but it was useless as the light penetrated my eyelids. My body tried to curl itself to shield me from the light but the current wouldn't let it.

Instead, it dragged me further down to who knows where. It had no sense of direction as it tried to pull me apart. I felt my body begin to tremble due to the strain it is being subjected to.

Right when I felt like my body was going to be ripped apart, I was slammed to the bottom floor of the pool, were my soul was set on fire.

My soul began to burn my body from bottom to top. Excruciating pain washed over me as my body began to slowly turn to ash.

My brain was supposed to be the last thing to burn because it connected me to my past as it held all my memories, but before it could turn to ash something crashed into it.

As my brain floated upwards, the bottom floor had no hold on my soul. My soul was still attached to my brain and as it floated further away my soul began to disperse. I rushed towards my brain and tried to keep it from falling back down, but the current began to grow more restless as it tried to tear us apart. I knew that my soul was doomed now that the soul process was interrupted.

The thing that crashed into me was actually a new soul on its way up. How did I know it was new? It's coloring was silver and not multicolor as myself although it looked as if it had started to form some color due too or meeting.

I felt it get agitated with itself and me. I felt sorry for it; the new soul was just trying to find the exit to live its life only to bump into another soul being cleansed from its past life. Trying to balance my brain on top of my soul I sent a wave of apology towards it. I almost ended up dropping my brain.

I felt the new soul fidget as if it didn't know what to do, I knew I was going to cease to exist the moment my brain gets separated from me again and I didn't want the new soul to feel guilty as it didn't live a life yet. I sent it a wave of understanding while urging it to go up.

The new soul didn't take a second to think about it and left, I was happy for it and wished it good luck on its journey.

I was left struggling with my brain for I don't know how long, time does not exist here. My brain fell sideways and I knew this was it. I couldn't hold on to it any longer, my soul began to slowly disperses, when all of the sudden the soul that crashed into me held onto the other side of my brain, holding it between us.

I knew it was the soul I just meet, because I can feel what the other is feeling. I can see it as it crashed into me. Now two little wisps held the brain together.

I felt it send me a wave of concern and worry as I tried to convince it that this was the only way. It didn't want to leave me and in the end I ended up joining it on its journey.

As we rose higher up something began to fill us, I don't know how to describe it and neither could it. Just before we broke through the water my brain began to glow. I felt myself become connected to the new soul by my brain that we held between us.

The instant we got out my brain vanished, we didn't know what happened to it. I didn't know what to feel or do. I felt the new soul begin to panic at the thought of me leaving.

I spun around the soul and asked it where it wanted to go. The soul began to calm down and began to go fly over time and space with me at its side.

We stopped all of a sudden and dove down. There were different galaxies and planets, the planets would throw a tentacle of light out every now and then.

As we looked around we could see millions of new souls waiting for the tentacles. When one burst out the souls surrounded it, and the first one to get within the tentacle of light gets pulled down towards the planet.

We began to worry that maybe we wouldn't be able to stay together when all of a sudden we saw two different souls enter a tentacle at the same time. They both where pulled down towards the planet they choose. Then we saw a soul get pushed into another and morph, before they could separate a tentacle of light burst right where they were. We saw it be pulled down and watched as they separated in the light. This gave us hope.

Seeing what the others were doing we went to pick a planet. I let him choose, it wouldn't be fair if I picked it.

It was a while until we were able to get into one of the tentacles and as we were pulled downwards, darkness embraced us.

* * *

As I regained consciousness, I became aware of blood pounding on my ears in rhythm to someone's heartbeat.

Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to distance myself from it only to end up hitting a squishy wall.

Not being able to see through the darkness, I pushed myself upwards.

My legs didn't feel quite right and neither did whatever I tried to catapult from. It was very squishy.

I heard a distant pop and the water began to drain out from a top of me.

As the water left, I felt a naked body pressing closer towards me. Panicking, I tried to move away from him.

As I struggled the person began to struggle too. It felt like a lifetime until a light shone through the top. Looking around, I felt like I was in an animal's stomach. I tried propelling myself towards the light, only to crash into the person next to me. I was shocked, how did this person know I was going to propel myself?

I tried to maneuver myself closer to the light, the only problem? The person next to me thought the exact same thing. I was getting slightly annoyed by this.

I pushed harder and ended up right underneath the light. The person next to me was not happy for a little bit before allowing me to go first.

I don't really know this person, yet a sense of recognition filled me as he pressed himself to the squishy wall. This person; it feels like I have known him all my life. Now, don't tell me how I know it's a him, because I myself don't know. Just like how I know he will always be there for me, no matter what and I for him.

I felt annoyances towards me, excitement and fear towards the bright light, and confusion. The confusion was coming from me.

My memories began vanishing from my brain, causing the migraine I acquired during the struggling match with my neighbor to simmer down into a headache. My neighbor migraine reduced to a head ache as well, frightening me.

Feeling myself becoming panicked, my own brain instantly began storing the skills and remaining knowledge it hasn't erased in the back of my mind.

The light was growing bigger, and hoping to escape this confinement fast, I propelled myself once again. This time the other person did not propel himself. Instead of popping out of there and into the light, I was thrust into a squishy tunnel, moving slowly up. As I went further down I thought I'd suffocate, but then instantly realize I can still breathe, or at least someone did. _How is that possible? Where am I? What is this?_

Again I felt a sudden burst of excitement but this time accompanied by touch of nervousness. I have come to the conclusion that I have gone crazy.

For the first time I heard people shouting in the distance. The more I went down the louder it got; I couldn't really comprehend what they were saying, but it sounded urgent. As I succumb to fear, someone's excitement crept up on me. I didn't have any more time to really think about it when I felt cold wind hit my head. _It was freezing cold!_ I think I prefer staying in here.

As I tried to sink down, something kept pushing me further up until light shone through. The light itself felt like the sun, I know my neighbor felt it as if it was his own eyes. _Oww!_

I did the only thing that my body would let me do, cry. I screwed my face up and screamed like I had never before. I felt someone holding me up, saying something but with all the screaming and water in my ear, I didn't hear anything.

Something or someone pierced through my mind, throwing me into a pool of emotions; curiosity, excitement, fears and a little bit of agony. The person holding me passed me along to another person when a lady's scream ripped through the air. _God she sounded in pain_.

Trying to open my eyes to see what's happening was a definite no, the lights were too strong it still hurt! Of course I haven't stopped crying yet.

That is until said person put me into warm water, I instantly froze up. Feeling the person wash me was not comforting at all, although for some reason I felt more relaxed in water and a little calm too. If I didn't say any better I would say I kind of liked it. I stop crying at least, the person washing me picked me up and swaddle me in a very soft blanket. I couldn't move very much.

I felt them put me down on my back on top of something a little hard. I opened my eyes again; this side wasn't that bright, and managed to keep my eyes open for a couple of seconds, before closing them.

Felt like somebody was looking from within me and it scared the daylights out of me. I felt myself roll to the side, _great._

Opening my eyes again I manage to see a …..wooden wall glowing orange due to, my guess, candlesticks? Great I've been kidnapped and now I'm stuck here, in a cottage, all tied up by a blanket. Closing my eyes, I tried to listen to my surroundings. The voices sounded couple of feet away yet, very close by. Yup I'm definitely losing my mind.

More of my memories started disappearing, I don't even know who I am anymore, when all of the sudden I felt a sense of déjà vu. My eyes start to hurt, as if the sun was in my face again. I couldn't help but start crying. This time my scream was accompanied by another. For some strange reason I knew the scream came from the other person that I woke up with. _Weird_.

I felt someone pick me up but at the same time I felt like someone was taking me a shower again. I suddenly felt annoyed, of course _I'm_ not the one feeling annoyed. I was handed to yet another person, hello I _can _walk you know? Then I thought about how my legs felt inside wherever I was. _Can_ I still walk?

This person's grip was a little bit weak, but feminine. It must be a woman, her presence alone calmed me giving me the sense of love and safety; a haven.

Not even a second later did I feel someone putting me yet again to the same person? I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the candle light, only to see the face of a beautiful woman, even if she's sweating and panting. I felt at awe, but I had to close my eyes because the light hurt them too much. The same feeling rush over me again, this time it was my neighbor. I had my eyes closed, yet I can still see the beautiful woman, this time smiling at me, us.

_What is going on?!_ I start crying again, I can't help the feeling of being confused well. Of course someone else starts crying alongside me. It was just a coincidence that the door had opened and someone had closed the door a little bit too hard when we started crying.

"Shh, shh, there now it's ok," a calm, weak yet proud female voice said. She started rocking us a little bit while repeating the same thing a couple more times. The person next to me started to calm down and for their sake and mine, I did too.

Feeling another presence close by I opened my eyes, only to realize I can't turn my head or see very far. The woman was looking at us when she looked up smiling at someone else.

"This one has your eyes," the voice sounded raspy yet very deep, it demanded respect.

Who has her eyes? A soft chuckle escaped from the beautiful raven haired woman, it sounded like clear bells. I felt myself smile, and when she smiled at us, I tried telling her that she's beautiful, but it ended up in gibberish. She smiles brighter anyways, like if she could understand what I was trying to say.

"What are we going to name them, Toby?" the woman said. Toby sat next to the women and I was finally able to see his face. He had stringy black hair and a big nose that fit his face perfectly, gave his face sort of a royal look to it. His eyes were hazel with speckles of blue, He smiled and it made him look so much better, happier. He looked proud like he's done something incredible. Someone else decided to open their eyes, and a sense of agreement paused through us.

"Which of these lil' ones was born first?" Toby said with a look of pure admiration. _Uhmm. What did he say?_ The woman who I love already hands me to him. This of course scares not only me but the person next to me. We were about to start crying when I was placed on the awkward hold of Toby. "There now lil' one don' need to cry over me taking you from your mama. I'll give her to yah in a sec'," Toby said while rocking me slowly. The tone of voice made me feel safe in his arms too, my neighbor reluctantly agreed. Something that he said was making my head hurt.

My mind was occupied elsewhere though; it slowly became aware that I'm sharing my brain with someone else. _How is that possible?_

I open my eyes, looking at this man, he reminds me of someone, someone I cared for a lot. Then I saw an image of another man showing me how to build a brick fence, his face was filled with pride. In a speed of light the image was gone. Whoever that was this man reminded me of him. "Hmmm. Yah a quite one like yer brother. Reminds me of my own before he passed away," he said to me while looking a little bit sad.

"Then why don't we name him after your older brother, he was your twin," the women said calmly and with a no nonsense voice, this one reminds me of someone else too.

"Are yah sure Eileen? Didn' cha want to name him after me?" Toby said with a little bit of love, desperation and hope. Eileen, so that's the woman's name. It's a pretty name, means hazelnut. For some reason a picture of a coffee is brought forward to the top of my mind.

"They can have your name as their middle name, so both of them know how much you love them." Hazelnut said. That's right, that's what I'm going to call her from now on.

"Really, Eileen?" Toby sounded ecstatic, his face looked like it would break any moment by the way he's smiling. Hazelnut just nodded with a smile.

My brain got used to seeing two places at once. It decided the presence in my brain wasn't a threat; it identified itself as the person that was trapped in that dark place all squished up with me.

"Yah hear that lil' one? Yah goin' to be named after my older brother, Patrick." _Patrick?_ I heard that name before. I think that was my name, but it feels like a lifetime ago.

"What about this little one Toby?" Hazelnut said while looking down at me, well not me but him. Toby goes and drops me off with Hazel and looks down at my neighbor.

"Severus like my Pa," Toby said as he looks down at Severus, Severus drank up the attention he was getting from his father.

"Patrick and Severus Tobias Snape, I like how it sounds," Hazel said proudly. That's when it hit me. _Severus Tobias Snape_, all the books on Harry Potter containing Severus in it rush to me, _shit_, that and Severus got hungry, so like what all babies due when their hungry, we cried.

I mostly cried because I just realized: 1) I'm a baby, a boy to boot too, 2) I was reborn into the world of Harry Potter, 3) I was born into the Snape family, where Tobias Snape is my father, and 4) I share a mind with the one and only Severus Tobias Snape, ex-death eater, master spy.

Cry me a freakin' river.

* * *

**Here's another one to get it started. ****J**


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, etc.**

**Severus thoughts: **_Italics_

**Patrick's thoughts: **_Italics_

_**Both:**__** Italics**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

* * *

It's been a five weeks now since I realized I was reborn into the Harry Potter world. Seeing as my brain has really no control over anything, it decided that the best thing to do was erase every memory of my past life and leave only the skills and knowledge I had acquired from it. I didn't really care much.

Severus and I got along fine once I recognized him as my younger brother, Eileen as my mother, and Tobias as my father.

Speaking of Tobias, I found out a lot about him; he was a soldier during World War II for almost seven years and became a farmer after leaving the army to find mom. He loves to tell us, mostly me; Sev takes a nap during story time, about his time in the war. He also talked about his father who fought in the World War I.

One time he pulled out a newspaper clipping which had a poster on it that he said convinced his father to join the army and later on himself as well. It was a poster with a father sitting in the comfort of his postwar home, being asked by his children, "Daddy, what did YOU do in the Great War?"

As you can guess, Severus and I were never bored; Tobias talked to us during the night while Eileen did so during the day. Eileen doesn't really talk about her side of the family, we don't even know if our grandparents are alive. On our father side he's the only one alive, while on our mother's side, it's a blank space. She mostly talks to us about different types of flowers and their properties; this is something Sev and I both like listening too.

When I realized Tobias was my father, I was expecting him to be uncaring and neglectful towards us.

This I wasn't expecting, Tobias really cared for us, his sons, and at this point in life he doesn't drink. Of course I never gave him a reason not to like me. I always sought him out whenever he came home. Severus never saw the appeal of father that much, plus he felt a stronger connection with mother.

One thing kept nibbling at my mind these past five weeks; I kept asking myself what changed? I mean, there was never a mention of Severus having an older twin brother, yet here I am. And if Severus did have an older twin brother, then what happened to him?

These thoughts plagued me at night, but during the day it was a whole different thing. Every morning Eileen wakes up early to make breakfast and accidently wakes Tobias up. Toby is a light sleeper due to his time in the army. Mom always feels bad about it.

So every time mom gets up dad pretends to be sleeping, but when she goes downstairs, he gets up and gets the bath started. This mom always attributed it to a habit that was ingrained into him during the army.

While walking towards the crib in the nursery, he grabs a set of clothes and a cotton cloth diaper before picking me up for a bath.

Bath time is fun; dad always starts by removing my soiled diaper and chucking it into the diaper bin. He makes a face when he throws my dirty diaper and every time he does it I put my hand on his face while smiling; my eyes shining with laughter. He of course says I do it on purpose, which I do.

After we're done taking a bath, mom goes and takes one with Sev. Dad then puts me on his bed and changes me into my clothes. I make it a little difficult for him to change me, and smile at the expressions on his face. He seems to know I do it on purpose and always laughs with me while tickling me, making me shriek at him happily. Mom always screams at us from the bathroom to stop playing around.

Dad and I would share a look and giggle; well I'd shriek happily. He would then go to change while looking at me the whole time making sure I don't fall of the bed.

While he changes I pout with tears in my eyes, to let him know I don't like him leaving me alone. My pout doesn't last long because dad can change pretty quickly. Eileen is the opposite, she likes to take her time, Sev always cries for mom and mom always soothes him with a lullaby.

Dad would watch them by the door, before going downstairs. I would wonder when the routine would change for the next two months.

We waited downstairs in the kitchen for ten minutes, when mom showed up with Sev. She puts him in the high chair dad made. The chair to me sort of looked like a bumbo seat except higher up. Sev watches mom serve dad a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, while I watched from within my head, their interactions.

Toby always smiles down at me, occasionally stroking my check and touching the palm of my hand making me grab his finger. His stroke makes me turn my mouth to the direction he stroked my cheek, making me a little bit happy and annoyed because I was hungry.

The interactions I have with father makes me happy, but at the same time sad. Toby loves his sons but it's very clear that I'm his favorite out of the two. This gets me worried because I don't want Severus jealous over the fact that I spent more time with father.

Of course Severus _is _jealous, but not because _I _spend more time with father. Severus is actually jealous that _father_ spends time with _me_.

It seems Severus is very possessive with what he deems his. I mean, I am _his_ twin brother ergo in his mind he was the only one besides mother that can occupy my time.

When mother is not around I play with Severus, showing him some images of things while pronouncing it, so that he knows what it is. I got tired of feeling confused all the time because of him and decided to help him recognize some things floating in my side of the brain.

"Toby, stop playing with Patrick, or you're going to be late for work," Hazel said, while placing a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. _Ah the famous words the great Hazel always says in the morning to get you to eat._

"Aw, now you don' need to remind me Eileen, I know. It's just that Pat don' want me to leave, huh Pat?" looking at me holding his finger. I look at him with a smile.

With a sigh Eileen went and picked up Severus while saying, "Neither do I or Sev, but we need the money to buy food and other things," she started walking towards Toby making him look at her, "Pat and Sev will be here waiting for you to come back home." With that she kissed him lightly on the lips while taking me away from him. I give her a pout and water began to form in my eyes, while a whimper escaped from me.

Toby said with a sigh, "alright,'' stroking my check and Sev's, making us look in his direction. "Don' yah worry, I'll be back faster than a bunny out runnin' a fox."

Hazel released a stream of chuckles, "They don't even know what a bunny, or even a fox is Toby."

Toby just looks at her with a sheepish grin, "Don' mean I can't say it." With one last kiss he sat down and ate his breakfast, while Eileen took us to the living room to breast feed.

This is the time where I start teaching Sev sign language; showing the picture with the appropriate sign and word. I then make up a song to go with it so he can remember it.

_Pat, what's a bunny?_

I just sigh and begin showing Sev a couple of different types of bunnies, and where they live and what they do.

Before he can ask me what a fox is I showed him some pictures of foxes too.

While Severus was entertained with the pictures I started pondering on what could have caused the disappearance of Severus older twin. I wouldn't peg Eileen nor Tobias as baby killers at this point, so what happened to Patrick Tobias Snape?

Hazel puts us onto her shoulder to burp us, and I stop projecting images to Sev as my eyes started to become heavy.

_Guess its naptime. _

_Pictures please, Pat?_

_Sorry Sev, I'm tired, time for nap, pictures later, alright? _

_Alright._

I can literally feel him sigh; it doesn't bother me that much anymore.

Eileen laid Severus to sleep first, but something felt wrong to me, something was different. She then laid me to sleep on my belly, my eyes were already closing when it came to me, the reason I could've died.

I started to cry waking Sev up who started to cry with me. Eileen picked us up rocking us whispering to us about something, trying to calm us down. My mind wouldn't have it.

_ Dang it! Of course! The reason Patrick was never mentioned was because he died as an infant. SIDS, sudden infant death syndrome, also known as cot death, this was the first time Eileen ever laid us on our bellies, probably the neighbors fault, increasing the risk of SIDS. Tobias must have found me dead in the crib with Sev. Filled with agony and despair he must have put the blame of death on Eileen. He must have started drinking at this point causing even more problems. _

_Eileen must have been devastated with the loss of her first born, Severus lost the twin that he shared a brain with, someone he admired and adored. He must have felt so lost without his brother like how George felt when Fred died. Eileen and Tobias couldn't look at Severus because he reminded them of the child they lost and the life that Patrick could have had. This neglect caused Severus to be antisocial, with poor social skills._

_What made Tobias hate magic was the fact that it couldn't save his first born son, the boy he named after his dead brother. He must have become abusive with Eileen when she told him she was a witch and Severus when he did his first accidental magic. _

Poor Severus couldn't grasp my train of thoughts.

He couldn't understand the significance of sleeping positions had on us, but eagerly agreed to help me with anything. The only idea that came to me was to cry every single time she puts us to nap with our bellies until she puts us on our back and so we did.

I felt bad doing this to Hazel; she was slowly losing all the patience she had until finally after thirty minutes, she laid us on our backs. Sev and I let our eyes close, letting exhaustion take over.

_Thanks Sev._

_ There's nothing to thank for, naptime now Pat. Tired. _

I started chuckle softly in our head before I was lost to the world too.

* * *

**Thought I'd throw this one out just because someone decide to follow up on this story so here's to you Dunadain of Hogwarts.**


	4. Proud Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Proud Parents**

* * *

For the past few weeks, Sev and I have teamed up to cry whenever Eileen and Toby did something to increase the chances of having SIDS. Believe me there where a lot, for instance when Toby has a day off he likes to put me and Sev on his bed, because he wants to be close to us while listening to the radio.

That's a big no no, because he listens to the radio for a long time and sometimes he begins to doze off; he could accidently end up squishing us.

Of course when he's awake and playing with us on the floor we let him put us on our belly; we need to strengthen our muscle to be able to crawl, you know. It's actually my favorite time, we can finally see all the way across the room!

Currently right now, Sev and I are mind speaking while Hazel is looking at us trying to get us to talk. "Can you say Mama for me? Say Mama," she starts by showing us how. We just smile at her then reach our hands out, _mom; _Sev is making me call Hazel mom.

_Jerky. _

_Heard that! I'm going to tell mom! _

_Mamma's boy…. Why don't you try speaking?_

_ Can't, don't want too. _

_You don't have to be embarrassed Sev, all mom wants us to do is try. Come on I'll go first if you want to. _

With a small sigh and a mental smile he thought, _Ok. _

"Ma," it was like a flood happened because Sev joined in and it sounded like 'mama'. The spark of joy, pride and happiness lit Eileen's eyes, a happy cry left her mouth and she pulled Sev out of the chair and kissed him on his head, she then picked me up and did the same. "TOBY! THEY CALLED ME MOMMA! THEY CALLED ME MOMMA!"

We heard someone running down the stairs, and then Tobias burst into the kitchen saying, "Really!"

"Yes! Listen, Severus, Patrick can you say momma for me, please?" Sev push himself away from her chest to look at her, then at me, _Go for it!_

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," Tobias let out the same cry Eileen did, and hugged us.

"How about you, Pat? Can yah say momma too?" I push myself away from mom and reach for Toby.

Toby picked me up and I smiled at him before saying, "Pa, pa, pa, pa."

The shocked face he did was so funny I had to put my hand on his face to break him out of it. "He called me Papa. HE CALLED ME PAPA! Ha ha, he knows I'm his papa, don' yah Pat yes sir yes yah do."

That morning was spent with Sev and I, babbling and mimicking our parents. Speaking of Sev, his brain is maturing faster than normal. I wonder if it has to do with the magic he has or if I caused it to happen.

Magic, Toby still doesn't know about it and I don't know if I'm a wizard either.

_If I'm one then so are you cause it won't be the same without yah Pat__. _

_Thanks Sev._

Hopefully I live, SIDS usually happens around the 2-4 months due to the fact that the breathing reflex undergoes a shift.

_You'll live Pat! I'll make sure of it!_ He looked at me with those determined eyes of his.

I smiled at him, _I know you will Sev, I know. Just one more week to go before I'm out of the danger zone, alright?_

_'Kay…..what's zone? _With a sigh I started to explain to him what zone is as well as danger, just to be safe.

I just realized right now that we don't really have diapers on.

Mom has started to potty train us, which is basically her sensing when we have to go and running to the loo outside.

Potty training usually starts when a baby is three years old and takes about three months to properly learn; while the younger the child is the more time it takes to train, at this rate it would take us a whole year and a half to learn how to go.

The second thing that I noticed is that we can reach for things yet not grasp and I can move my head and lift my chest. It also seems like Sev and I love seeing objects and following it with our eyes. Since we both have two perspective points we really never get bored.

Dad went to work reluctantly, and mom played with us for a while before Sev and I got bored and started looking around. She got up and went to the cabinet to get our food.

She feeds us some nasty mushy stuff; well she feeds Sev I refused it. Apparently in this life I'm a vegetarian. That mushy stuff was beef roast. Sev ate it like a champ. _Gross. _

"Come on Pat, it tastes good! Sev ate it," she said while holding a spoon to my mouth.

_She's right. _

_Yeah right, I can taste what you eat Sev and I defiantly don't like it. _And with that I pushed the can of mushy stuff off the high chair and it fell over the floor and on her apron. Eileen just sighs, then looks at me with a contemplating look, turns around and gets another can of mushy stuff. "Since you dropped the food Patrick Tobias Snape you'll be eating vegetable food instead."

_Yes! Finally!_

_ That was mean of you Pat!_

_I know and I really feel sorry but she was going to force fed me and I really don't like it, we still don't have control over our impulses you know. _

Sev just sighs and thought quietly, _I know._

Boy was Eileen surprise that I ate it without complaining, let alone with as much gusto as Severus was eating the one with meat in it.

_Gross!_

_Now you know how I felt, brother. _

The face Eileen did was funny, she seemed to compose herself. "Well, you're not supposed to like your punishment but since you're eating something I'll let it go." She gave me that knowing look.

_Scary._

Sev mentally nods his head in agreement.

She picked us up and feed us a warm bottle of milk each before burping us. While this happened my mind kept wondering what Father was doing. Severus likes hanging out with mother more, I like hanging out with father. _What do you think mom's going to read us today? _

My thoughts about father flew out, _I don't know, maybe she'll read, Child Whispers, I love hearing the poems. _

Eileen took us to the nursery room upstairs, but instead of going to the little bookshelf we have she laid us down on the crib and left the room.

_Where is mom going, Pat? _Severus was about to start crying.

_She'll be back promise, _I thought trying to calm him_. _

_Then why did she leave? _

_She must be getting something; maybe a new book! _

_You really think so? _

_Yes._

The certainty in my mind voice made him calm down. Not even a second later does Eileen come through the door, holding a familiar book.

_Look! Pat! You were right it is a new book! _

_That's not new but it is I guess new material. _

"Ok boys, today I'm going to read something a little bit different ok? Daddy can't know. This will be between you two and me ok?"

Sev and I agree in our mind and smile at her, Sev reached for her. I decide its tummy time and roll to my belly, trying to bring the little stuff bunny Toby bought me and Sev. Eileen picked Sev up and went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner.

_Pat this book is weird_.

I look through his eyes and see a lime green book with a type of leaf pattern.

_No way!_ It's, One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _Wow our first piece of the magic world, Sev!_

Yes Eileen Snape has just introduced us to the world of magic, she then decides I have to be part of this mother-son bonding time and gets up, picks me up, then settles back down on the rocking chair.

She decides to randomly open the book and it lands open at page 58….Mandrakes. Reading out loud the properties of mandrakes, she made it sound interesting, while showing me and Sev the picture of it.

_That's one ugly looking potion ingredient. _

_Sev stop being mean to it, watch I won't be surprise if no animal our plant like you. _

_It's not like the plant heard me Pat. _

_Really Sev? Plants have a sixth sense; they can tell the person intent towards them, same thing with animals. _

_You think it's ugly too though._

_I never thought it out loud where the animals and trees can sense it._

_ So …..you agree it's ugly then, but we can't tell them or think it out loud? _

_Yes, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything._

I felt him nod in my head and return to listen to what mom is saying. I decide to play with Eileen's hair, me and Sev love her hair; it's soft and sleek, she looks at me touching her hair smiling with a lovely flush to her cheek. I think Eileen needs us as much as we need her, it's like she's not used to people thinking she's beautiful. She really is though, raven haired, high cheek bones, full lips, and a pretty little nose and to top it off a set of narrowed obsidian eyes. This little moment had to come to an end because I literally felt Sev about to do his business, turning to face him Eileen following my stare realized what's happening and stood up running outside to take us to the loo.

After our nap she took us out to the gardens walking around, gesturing with her head to certain plants while telling us about it. I decide to pay attention to this part while Sev decide to play with her hair.

We were outside for a long time before we went back in; she took us to the loo before taking us back inside for a nap, while she cooks dinner.

She woke us up to bottle feed us before father got home. When we heard dad come in, I perk up head rising looking for him, Sev continued to sleep on mom.

"I'm home!" I hear the sounds of feet hitting the stairs. "How is my beautiful wife and sons?" coming through the door straight at Eileen and us; hugging us while kissing mom, Sev doesn't like when he does it. Eileen pushed him away slightly with a blush and said with a chuckle, "We're fine, and I took the boys for a walk around the gardens."

"That's nice, Eileen. Do yah need help with one of them?" He asked her trying to conceal his hopeful tone, eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, no they are going back to sleep, both of them had a long day, Sev is already asleep and I'm sure Patrick is about to follow." As if proving her wrong I pushed myself away from her and reach for my papa.

"Look Pat, wants to be with his papa," the look Eileen gave him made him stop for a second. I decide to chime in babbling 'pa'.

"Only for a lil' bit," he said while giving her the puppy dog look.

Eileen looked from Toby to me, and then back at Toby, sighing quietly, "Only for a little bit, Patrick needs his sleep and so do you," handing me to Toby, while smacking his shoulder playfully.

_Night time Pat, time to sleep. _

_I'll join you in a couple of minutes promise. _

I heard him grumbled a fine before he joined the dream world.

"That's my boy!" Toby whispered to me while taking me to the rocking chair where he began to recount his day and then he told me a story about his time in the war. Of course Eileen had to interrupt, "It's time for Pat to go to sleep love, he looks like he's about to go straight to dream land."

Toby looks at me, I tried keeping my eyes open but they would close on me for a couple of seconds before snapping back up.

Toby gave Eileen a sheepish grin while saying, "I suppose." Getting up he quietly puts me in the crib and tucks me in while kissing both our foreheads, "Night boys, sweet dreams."

* * *

**Thanks to all the people favorite/following this story, here's another chapter for you. **


	5. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends**

* * *

These past days, I notice that Eileen has no friends; she's always with us.

Sure, I thought that maybe it's because she was a first time mother and she didn't want to leave us alone.

That's all great but everyone needs a little alone time and mom doesn't have any. We're five and half month old, and the only people we've seen so far is mom and dad.

This worries us, we're determined to help mother get some friends; well I am, Sev doesn't think it's such a bad thing.

_Possessive mushroom, _Sev just ignored me.

Sev is currently playing with mom; I'm looking around the garden seeing the landscape.

Eileen asks, "Where's bunny?".

Looking through Sev I can't see bunny; bunny has been disappearing a lot, to who knows where. Ahh, you don't know about bunny that's right. Mother gave us a stuff bunny after the day father was talking about bunnies and foxes. It's grey with a white underbelly; mom's good at sewing. We fell in love with it, though Sev likes to cling to it more.

The first time we saw it I thought father had bought it for us, it looked new as if it came from an expensive toy store. Then we heard mother say a few weeks later, "I'm glad you two like the stuff animal I made."

Last month mom, wouldn't tell us where bunny disappeared to, really it's like bunny's right there then he's gone. 'Ought of sight, out of mind' comes to the front of my mind.

_Do you think bunny's underneath? _

_Only one way to find out. _

Deciding to look underneath the blanket, Sev pulls it up to reveal bunny.

_I found bunny! He was underneath all this time, _Sev thought while grabbing him. He gave bunny a mental scowling. _Hey bunny you really should stop scaring us like that, it's not nice._

Eileen just chuckles at seeing Sev scowling at bunny. That's when I felt sharp pain in my gums causing me and Sev to burst out crying.

Eileen swept us up in a hug saying, "It's ok, shh shh, you're fine."

That is when we heard it, "Is everything alright over there?"

We turned around to see someone's head over the wooden fence. We calmed down a little bit when we saw a female hat.

As Eileen walked over to the fence, each of us on her hip, I decided maybe this woman can be moms' friend.

Opening the wooden door while holding us was an amazing feat, we came face to face with an elderly lady who from the looks of it came from the house next door. This is the first time we've seen the front, I checked out the surroundings while Sev looked the elderly lady over.

In front of the house and road, there are a lot of trees but at the distance you can see a swing set so maybe a park, turning my head to the left looking past Sev I see two houses spread out turning to my right it was the same thing. These houses didn't look bad just old, in good condition; family homes.

Dad's family has been living in this house for as long as his father can remember. I wonder what happened to cause it to go bad, or at least be abandoned. "Yes, thank you for asking, I'm Eileen Snape by the way." Mom said with a courteous nod.

The elderly woman had gray thin hair tied up in a bun, wide eyes the color of emeralds, a heart shaped face, button nose and a friendly smile, "I'm Tulip Evans, I live on the other side of the park, a street away, and came to visit a friend that lives right next door to you. I heard the babies crying while heading back home and decided to come by and ask if everything was ok."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Evans," mom said while repositioning us.

_Oh my, this is Lily's grandmother!_

_Who's Lily?_ Sev said it growling, wondering who this Lily was to me.

_A girl around our age, you'll meet her later. _

Severus remained quiet, and then the pain in our gums made us cry out again.

When people think about being reborn they overlook this part, Sev and I have a little bit more mature minds than babies our age, this can be good, but not when it comes to teething. Yes our teeth have decided to make its presences known.

"Shh, shh, there now boys you're ok there, there." Mom said while rocking us around.

"Oh dear, they must be teething," Mrs. Evans said with a concerned look. Eileen thinking it was something else looked relieved to find out we were just teething. Upon seeing the relief look on Eileen's face she said, "It's your first time being a mother, isn't it dear?"

Mom's face went red, "Am I that transparent?" She held us closer trying to calm us down.

Mrs. Evans chuckled slightly, "A little bit, may I?"

I knew Eileen was hesitating, so I simply tugged her hair, and she gave in on reflex. "You may," stepping aside to let her in. "Would you like some tea? I could put some to boil; the boys and I were just enjoying the sunny day in garden when they started crying."

"That's quite fine dear, I don't need tea," chuckling with a smile on her face, "if I may ask how old are your sons?" Mrs. Evans said with some curiosity, following Eileen to the living room, passing along the way the kitchen.

"Five months and a half, they were born on January 9," Eileen said while sitting down with Mrs. Evans, our weight suddenly reminded her of our presence, "Oh how terrible rude of me, Mrs. Evans let me introduce you to my sons; on my left is Severus and on the right is Patrick." She said it with so much pride and love that it overthrew our pain, we both smiled up at her babbling, and then at Mrs. Evans.

I giggle at her with a smile on my face, Sev just smiled still happy that mom was proud of us.

"They're handsome, why I'm sure they'll be breaking a couple of hearts when they grow older" she said with a fond smile and crinkling eyes. "My son just had his second child, a girl, cute little thing, named her Lily, her mom decided to continue with my family tradition. You see my mother was named after a flower and so was her mother and so on, I thought it would stop with me," Eileen nodded putting me and Sev down on the play pin where bunny was at, of course Sev didn't want to leave mom and was about to cry. Sensing this Eileen looked around and saw her family's hand mirror heirloom, picking it up she gave it to Sev.

Mrs. Evans waited until Eileen sat down again to continue.

Sev was looking at the mirror, while I was chewing on bunny, hey my gums hurt sacrifices had to be made, while listening to them talking.

"But you see my son surprised me, he married this beautiful girl with shoulder length brown hair, full lipped, petite nose and to top it off a pair of brown almond shaped eyes. Beautiful, her name is Rose; he married a girl named after a flower. Can you believe that dear?"

_Hey Pat, how'd you get in there? Pat?_ I was so concentrated on the conversation that I didn't hear Sev, of course this hurt him a little until he realized my attention was on mom and the nice lady.

"Then the girl tells me that she wants to continue the tradition and names her first child Petunia, she's two and a half right now, and then of course Lily, she's about five month; born January 30. Poor Rose, little Tunie seems to be constantly jealous of the attention bestowed on Lily and just like your little ones Lily began teething, God only knows how she handles it."

Severus tried again to get my attention by patting my back; I turn towards him, _yes Sev? _

Sev had a grumpy face before perking up.

_I asked you how you got inside here? _

He tapped the mirror with his hand. I looked at the hand mirror, it was beautifully designed, goblin made I would guess.

_That's a mirror it shows your reflection._

_What's a reflection? _

Hitting myself in the head with my hand I just thought, _Ok I'll tell you what that means another time; the mirror shows you how you look. _

Sev looked confused and frustrated; _then it must be broken because all I see is you. _With a sigh I looked through Sev, I never really took in how Sev looks like until now. 

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, this chapter is for you. I type faster when I know people are reading it. ****J**


	6. Appearances?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, characters, worlds, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Appearances?**

* * *

I zoned out of the conversation passing between Mrs. Evans and mom. The image that is in the mirror was not what I was expecting I mean, _how did I not see it before?_

Severus has the same stringy hair dad does, as well as his thin lips. The color of his hair was the same as mom; he also has her high cheek bone and obsidian eyes. What surprised me the most was his nose; it's not big as dad; the Roman nose, but not small and petite as mom, something in the middle. His nose was normal size with a slightly upturned point.

_See! The mirror's broken. _Sev thought with a sad pout.

_It seems to work fine Sev, that really is you. _

_No it's you, it's broken, I don't want to play with it anymore,_ pushing the hand mirror away. He then looked at me, with his pout, _can I play with bunny? _

This made me hesitate, on one hand my gums don't hurt that much because of bunny, and on another hand we don't have that many toys. _If you let me use the mirror I'll be more willing to let you play with bunny. _Sev thought about it for a bit then thought, _alright. _

Pushing the mirror towards me I hand him bunny while saying good bye, in our head, to the toy that was helping my gums out. Sev grabbed bunny, using a different leg than the one I was chewing on, to chew. I dragged the mirror towards me to see what I looked like.

It takes my twin telling me the mirror's broken to pick my interest on what I look like, _sheesh_.

I couldn't believe it, _No wonder Sev thought it was broken._

The image reflected back at me was the exact image of Sev, except one thing, our eyes. Looking closer at my eyes, I can see speckles of hazel and blue. Dad's eyes are hazel with speckles of blue so I must have gotten it from him. It's not noticeable unless you look closely at it, or know it's there.

_So, that's how mom tells us apart, and here I thought we were fraternal twins, I guess were mirror twins_. I was mystified by my eyes and Sev was too. I made faces in the mirror and tried to channel different types of emotions to see how my eyes changed.

Sev and I were so entranced by the image of my eyes that we didn't notice Eileen leave to the kitchen to make biscuits, while Mrs. Evans just watched us with a fond smile. We only noticed our surroundings when mom came in with some biscuits for us to chew on.

"How were they, did they cause any trouble?" mom asked.

"No dear, no trouble at all," Mrs. Evans said with a nice smile, "I'll best be heading home now dearie." Standing up she walked to mom and hugged her, mom tensed before hugging back. Mrs. Evans then turned to us and said with a playful scowl, "Now you boys behave, understand?" We just smiled at her. Mom smiled slightly at this.

"Have a wonderful afternoon Mrs. Evans-," mom said before Mrs. Evans interrupted her.

"Tulip, call me Tulip dear, or even Tilly that's what my friends call me. Mrs. Evans makes me sound old," she said, patting Eileen in the arm while smiling.

"Then I must insist you call me Eileen."

"Deal, I'll see you in a couple of weeks then," Mrs. Evans said already at the door.

Sev and I looked at each other confused. Mom looked worried, seeing this Mrs. Evans said, "I'm sure everyone will love you, Eileen. I sure do." And with that Mrs. Evans left.

Mom relaxed after hearing what Mrs. Evans said, then all of the sudden she's bouncing around with a cherish smile on her face. She lets out a squeal, looking at us she runs and gathers us up in a hug while saying, "I just made my first friend! Me! Socially awkward Eileen!"

_Mom, you're not awkward!_ Sev scream in our heads indignantly while babbling at her.

I just felt sad at what she said and told him, _Sev, we know she's not but she doesn't know, or doesn't want to know._

Sev stopped babbling and looked at me from across mom's shoulder confused, _Why doesn't she want to know? _

I looked at him, while saying, _mean people told mom that she's socially awkward and they repeated so often that she began to believe it herself. _

Sev looked mad,_ how mean of them! We have to show her she's not awkward Pat!  _

I gave him a lopsided smile, _I think we already have Sev_, after pondering on this I said,_ plus she just made a friend who doesn't think wrong of her._

"I have to ask your father permission, but I think he'll let us go," she was rabbling on about something.

_Go? Go where?_

_I don't know._

"Mrs. Eva-Tilly, Tilly said that Mrs. Maple has a son and Mrs. Ackerham has a daughter your age. Mrs. Bennett has a son two years older than you, I don't think he'll play with you two but you'll meet kids your age instead of boring little me."

**_You're not boring!_** Sev and I, scream in our heads, while babbling to her.

Of course Eileen didn't understand us.

"Oh I can't wait!" She put us down and went to the kitchen muttering about what to make for dinner.

_She forgot to feed us. _

_I don't want to meet anyone! I want to stay here with mommy Pat! _

I tried to calm Sev, _It's going to be ok Sev. Mom will always be with us she just needs time for herself, you like your alone time when mom plays with me and I like my alone time when she plays with you. It's only fair we give mom her alone time too. _

_It doesn't mean I have to like it! _

_No one is asking you too. You just have to accept it. Plus mom still has to ask dad if she can go. _Sev had a cute scowl on his face before lighting up with hope. Then our hunger made its presences known, and we cried, echoing its rumbling roars.

"Oh! I forgot to feed the boys!" clanging of pots where heard, before she came to feed us.

* * *

**Thanks to all of the people reading/favoreting/following/reviewing. I might not be able to write tomorrow let alone post any new chapters, my dog Lola got sick. It's a miracle I was able to write and publish this one while taking care of her.**


	7. Mr Possessive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mr. Possessive**

* * *

To say Sev was grumpy was an understatement; first it's because he doesn't want to share mom with anyone but me and that's because mom spends more time with him than me. Since the time mom fed us, he had a grumpy pout on his face. Mom didn't really notice because she kept rambling about Mrs. Evans which irritated him.

This of course made Sev unbearable in our mind, his thoughts were on ways to sabotage this friendship;_ sabotage_ a word he took from my head…..again.

_Father will say no, and if he doesn't? Then I'll cry for no apparent reason, maybe I can get sick! She won't be able to go if I'm sick! _

I interrupted at this point to point out, _She's a witch; she'll be able to cure you before we leave with one of her potions. _

That froze him for a couple of seconds. _….You're not helping! _

I mentally rolled my eyes at him. _Of course not, you know I think this is ridiculous. Mom should be able to talk to people her own age. _

He mentally narrowed his eyes at me. _If she wanted to talk to people her own age she wouldn't have married someone older than her! _

I looked at him mentally offended. _Dad's thirty-nine going to forty, he's not that old. Plus love has no boundaries. They're only nine years apart Sev! Mom turned thirty-one last week! _Sev gave me a mental scowl which to me looked like he was pouting.

_If love has no boundaries than mom doesn't have to go meet other people! _

I turned around a sat in my side of the brain. _I'm done arguing with you Sev, I'm just letting you know I'm not taking part in this. _

I felt Sev mentally slam his fist on his side of our brain. _Fine! _

With that he turned his face away from me._Then I don't want to talk to you anymore! _

I rolled my eyes at him, _you'll get over it, mom need's friends and Mrs. Evans is a nice person to have as a friend. Plus she said the get together is in about two months, we'll be able to crawl and shimmy around. _

"I hope your father lets me go," mom said with a little bit of worry laced with doubt and hesitation. Putting us down, she looks at us.

Sev, still grumpy turns away from her and closes his eyes, me I just smile at her getting ready to take a nap.

"Let yah go where?" a gruff voice said. The voice belonged to non-other than Tobias Snape. Eileen turned around faster than a speeding bullet, me; I sat up from the crib stretching my arms out cooing at him. Sev opened his eyes and sat up, watching the scene unfold with hopeful eyes and thoughts as well.

_Hope he says no. _

I look at him sadly before turning back to dad. _Well, **I** hope he says yes._ Of course Sev ignored me.

"Toby! You're home early, I haven't started dinner yet, but I'll get started on it right now. The boys have-" Eileen kept rambling until father stopped her mid-sentence. He was leaning on the door frame his arms crossed, head bent down a little giving a slightly intimidating stance. One of his hands lifted up with the universal sign of stop.

"Where did yah want me to let you go Eileen?" he said it quietly but you could hear it perfectly it was a voice that demand attention. His left eyebrow lifted up in an arch.

_I hope I can do that too! It looks so cool._

"A.. a.. get together," Eileen voice grew quieter as she finished telling him.

"A get together, with who?" Father was starting to get annoyed. Sev was bouncing with excitement. Me, I was planning on how to make Toby say yes.

"Some…..some… neighbors," she said looking down. I saw how Toby eyes shone with possessiveness, now I know where Sev gets it from.

"I didn't know you talked to the neighbors," Eileen looked like she was trying to hide from Toby, losing all her hope of making a friend. I couldn't take it, Sev laid down and took his nap with happy thoughts of keeping his mommy his.

_Sev you're mean, _I cried.

Eileen turned towards me almost picking me up until Toby pushed her aside and picked me up instead. "Yah had time to talk to the neighbors but not for cookin' dinner." He turn to face her, Eileen still had her face down tears falling down her face. "Well, what yah waitin' for? Go, get to it woman." Eileen didn't need to be told twice.

Dad walked to the window and stared out, while bouncing me in his arm. I grew quite the pain in my gum hurt, but not as much.

As long as I don't focus on it, I'll be able to bear it. _Of course Sev had to take bunny._ After two minutes passed with Toby staring blankly out the window I decide time for action.

I tapped his face to get his attention; he looked at me with a rise eyebrow.

Of course I stared at that with my mouth open cooing at it. Curiosity won over and I ended up touching the raised eyebrow.

I admit, I was memorized by the perfectly arched eyebrow, well until I noticed his eyes sparkling with amusement then I took his face with both of my hands and looked at his eyes. I set my face with determination trying to make father realize I was serious, although I realize too late that my face decide it couldn't make that face yet and it came out as a cute scowling face accompanied with a pout. Father's lips twitched, I knew he was amused at my antics.

"Do yah got somethin' to say to me too, Pat?" I nodded my head.

This of course did not go as I planned it to be. "Yah do don't yah now?"

A mischievous smile lit up his face. I started nodding my head before realizing what he was going to do next. It was too late.

Toby started to tickle me, I of course started giggling, _hahaha stop please, daddy stop, it tickles!_

_BE QUITE! TRYING TO TAKE A NAP OVER HERE! _

_Sorry! Hahaha! Sev! _

Dad stopped tickling me and we sat down on the rocking chair trying to catch our breath. Dad was smiling at me, and I smiled back. His face then turned thoughtful and serious.

I knew what he was thinking, so the first thing I had to do is distract him. I looked around and saw the book, Child Whispers. I pointed towards it; Toby had a blank look again. I tapped his face and pointed to the book. He looked at me then the book and sighed. "Sorry Pat, don' have my head on today, yah can thank your mama for that." I tilted my head and looked at him expectantly.

"Yah mother wants tah go to this gatherin' of neighbors," I put on a confused face. "Now don' get me wrong it's nice to see Eileen comin' out of her shell, it's just I don' know …. Guess I'm just afraid she might realize she don' love me anymore and leave me for another. I mean why would she stay with an old soldier like myself." His face grew sadder and a little bit panicked.

_So he's worried she might find someone else. _I looked at him with a scowl, trying to tell him how ridiculous he was.

Toby looked at me and said, "yah know who she was talkin' to?" I hesitated and decide to nod. "'K, tell me," he looked nervous, "was it another man?" I looked at him like if he was stupid or something. The longer I took the more nervous he got. I shook my head in negative; Toby sighed relieved. "Was it a lady?" I hesitated and nodded my head; of course he took notice on my hesitation. "What is it? She old or something?" he asked, I nodded enthusiastically at him. He had a contemplating look, then looked at me, "she's old?" I nodded slowly.

I think he now realize that he was prying information from his son on his mother, his five month and a half son. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. His face flushed, "I'm actin' stupid aren't I?" I just simply smile at him. "All right one more question, should I let your mama go to this gatherin'?" I put on my thinking face and then looked at him and smiled while nodding my head enthusiastically.

He gave me wobbly smile, kissed me on my head before going to the crib and laying me down. I hugged him before he let go, I think I gave him strength to let mom go to the party, because he brushed my hair away from my face before leaving with his shoulders set.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I really wanted to; gained a new follower to this story. My dog is doing fine now if you were wondering; she ate cotton from a pillow. My dad's Birthday was yesterday as well. This chapter is for all of my readers/followers/favoriters/ reviewers people, as well as the people who kept looking for a chapter update this past two days. ****J**


	8. Disoriented

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Disoriented**

* * *

Beep…..beep….beep… Beep…

Air forced its way up my nose to my lungs.

As I release the air, my chest compressed itself making the bruised bones move under my skin, unbearable.

My eyes stung as I try to move them underneath my eyelids.

My body appeared to be made of lead, as I tried to move.

It didn't take long until my brain became intolerable. It felt like someone cracked my head open and poured fire ants onto my brain as they slowly begin to inject their venom into various areas of my brain.

I tried to ignore the pain, by listening to anything, only to be filled with silence. It was as if noise did not exist. Panic overflowed my soul, as my head ached.

If it wasn't for this agonizing pain I would think I was dead. _I think I rather **be **dead._

I don't know how long I've been trapped in this hellish prison, let alone why I bother to continue to try to move.

I brazed myself before entering my mindscape, as I entered, pain pierced through me. I continued to thrust myself into the blankets of darkness that now reside in my mind, hoping to see light at the end of the tunnel.

I began to lose all hope has I realized this _was_ my mindscape, gone was the beautiful garden of our backyard, the little pond on the edge of the garden. I stopped propelling myself and looked around, trying to think of what to do.

Something black began to attach to me, I knew without a doubt that if I let it swallow me, I will no longer be alive.

I began to panic, as I pulled myself away from the pitch black glob.

_SEV! MOM! DAD! HELP! ANYONE! HELP, PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE!_

No one answered, as I ran around. I couldn't stop I don't know how long I've been running, but the longer I'm there, the more I feel myself losing it. I felt like crying, _Sev!_

My world was slowly falling apart. I felt so alone, I felt dead. I began to grow hysterical; screaming as I sat down with my head in my arms, the head I'm supposed to be sharing with Sev; _my twin!_ I got up trying to find the blanket like curtain thing that he put to give us more privacy.

If I concentrate real hard I could always hear what Sev was thinking. Trying not to make a sound I strained my ear to listen; nothing. If I can't hear Sev then does that mean he's dead?

_Dead._

_Sev's…..dead?_

_ No that…no. _

With that I fell down and losing all hope as I felt myself slowly dying, the pitch black glob slowly covering every inch of my body.

One question kept repeating in my head over and over again.

_How did this happen? How did this happen?_

* * *

It's been 7 month and a half since I have been in this world, Sev is still mad I got dad to let mom go. Saying he's mad is the biggest understatement of the century. He put a curtain dividing our _brain_!

Of course if he wants to act that way its fine with me; I respect his privacy. Mom started favoring me more than Sev and this has him spitting fireballs. It started when mom came in after dinner to check up on us, I had woken from my nap and sat up waiting. I didn't know how long I was sleeping until she came.

Five minutes had passed with me staring at the door way thinking, _maybe she already went to sleep._

Not even half way through that thought my mom showed up. She was crying happily and the smile on her face made my day. Her hand was resting on her heart as she cried out to me how happy she was. She walked towards the cot and picked me up; hugging me to her.

_Dad must have told her._

She kissed the side of my temple and said so quietly, "Thank you. My beautiful boy, thank you."

I pulled my arms out of her and gave her a hug; I didn't know Sev was watching from within me. I felt anger and betrayal course through me, pulling away from mom I looked down towards Sev. He had a grumpy face, his eyes shined with tears.

When mom noticed I was looking at Sev she looked his way and tried to pick him up, but he laid down and pulled the blanket over him; turned his back to us.

Mom looked devastated; she must have realized that Sev didn't want her to go to the gathering and if that wasn't a big clue then what he did these past two month sure did.

Not only did she have to deal with us teething, Sev wouldn't chew on the dang biscuit. Mom had to hold him close to her, trying to soothe him. She began to get frustrated and annoyed at him when he wouldn't let her hold me. She was so fed up that she let him cry as she fed me from her breast. Oh how he didn't like that at all.

I was slowly becoming mom's favorite in Sev's eyes. He felt like nobody wanted him or loved him.

He didn't realize that _he_ was pushing them away. I still kept trying to talk to Sev and tried to show him that I care and love him; even though he doesn't want to talk, let alone see me. Dad noticed the change and realized he couldn't really do anything. Sev just had to realize it for himself that they loved him. Of course that doesn't mean dad didn't try.

When dad tried to pick Sev up to tell him a story, Sev would cry thinking that dad was trying to distract him so mommy would leave.

No matter how much dad tried Sev wouldn't let anyone near him except mom. This made father upset, he felt hurt that Severus didn't want to be with him. Like if Severus didn't see him as his father. Slowly they began to distance from each other, creating resentment.

No matter how much Sev tried to make me mad I just let it roll over me. I know how he feels, literally.

Yesterday I finally cracked Sev's armor.

I was learning how to crawl and shimmy around of course mom thought I was in the play pin. Sev realized I wasn't there anymore. I felt him debating against opening up his mind curtain, I never closed mine; I trusted Sev.

After arguing for five minutes with himself, he opened a corner of the curtain only to be surprised that I, _myself_ didn't close mine. He entered my side of the mindscape and realized it was the garden mom has in the backyard.

Walking towards the little pond on the left he started to feel curious. His mindscape was the nursery with the bookshelves; Sev loved to imagine that one day he'll be able to read the books while sitting on the rocking chair.

In order for me to see through him, I have to pick the right book to open. In my side of the mindscape you had to drop my favorite flower in the pond. Sev knew what flower I liked and I knew what book was his favorite. He picked the Linaria vulgaris from the side and threw it into the pond. I also have Sev's favorite flower; Pink Camellias. Mom showed us a picture of them and Sev loved it; I don't think he realizes what it stands for.

Pink Camellias have a meaning of longing for someone, it's good for sending to someone you really miss. It blooms around winter, and he can't wait till it blooms. Mom had brought the flower from her old home the day before her wedding.

I knew Sev was in my side of the brain the instant he pulled his mind curtain, of course I didn't let him know immediately that I knew. Meanwhile, I had crawled all the way to the mail post hanging next to the coat rack. I wanted to find out why mom hasn't gone to the gathering of neighbors yet. It was just a month after Mrs. Evans had left to visit her son and grandchildren. The gathering was going to happen right when she got back, but she never made it. Mom was losing hope until she got a letter in the mail.

After that she had brighten up, then Sev had to ruin it by making mom go get him. She left the letter in the lower shelf of the mail post. So of course I was curious.

I got tired of crawling and ended up scooting my bum the rest of the way. Mom was cooking dinner for dad; I grabbed the side of the coat rack and pulled it. The rack fell down and on its way down it pushed the letter out of the bottom shelf. The letter slid under the sofa, I crawled as fast as I could all the way to the sofa going around it as mom rushed in to check what that noise was.

"What in the world happened here?!" Eileen shrieked as she saw the mess left behind, she looked towards the play pin and saw Sev alone. Grabbing the letter I hid behind the sofa only to crawl away when I heard her run towards the play pin, "Patrick?" she was looking around. I laid myself on the floor, close to the front side of the couch. I heard her frantic calls for me as she ran the opposite way, into the kitchen. I looked down at the letter and opened it before she decides to come back. The letter was addressed to mom, it said:

Dear Eileen,

I most apologize for not being there, the get together has been post-pond. My return has been delayed, due to the fact that my granddaughter Petunia suffered a severe allergic reaction to a peanut butter sandwich. She was sent to the hospital and someone had to stay and take care of Lily. My daughter-in-law is with Petunia.

The doctors has notified us that Petunia will be released in around a month; depending on how the medicine takes to Petunia's body. I have sent letters to all the neighbors, the date is set. We'll have a neighborhood get together on August 28, so mark your calendar dear. It's on a Sunday, most husbands get Sunday off I thought it be nice for you to have your husband with you. Say hello for me to Patrick and Severus!

Sincerely your friend,

Tulip Evans

Tulip Evans

As I finished reading it a shadow fell over me turning around I saw dad looking at me with his cool eyebrow arched up. He was in the process of removing his shoes when he spotted me. I decided the best course of action was to go straight at dad with the letter. He froze in shock dropping his shoe on the floor. I ended up babbling to him as I reached my father's side. I grabbed his pants and pulled myself onto a standing position. I lasted for about five seconds before my legs gave out.

Before I hit the floor Dad swept me up in a bear hug. I felt Sev shocked and a little envious. Before he could leave my mind, I threw him instruction and tips on how to crawl and what areas to avoid unless he wanted splinters. Poor Sev was in shock, couldn't believe I'd help him after he shunned me.

Before dad could say anything, mom's frantic voice pierced the living room. "TOBY I CAN'T FIND PATRICK!"

Dad tried to scowl at me but failed miserably; a proud smile replacing the scowl on his face. I showed him the letter, before he could say anything. "Don' worry Eileen, he's right here!" grabbing the letter he began to read it.

"Patrick! Oh Patrick you scared mommy! Where were you mister?!"

Me trying to get away from Eileen's scowling pointed at dad. Following my finger mom saw dad reading her letter. "Tobias are you reading my letter?!" shrieked mom at dad.

Dad didn't look up saying, "Found Pat with it," he looked up at Eileen, "that was thoughtful of her to do it on Sunday; if yah want I can look after the boys when yah go."

_Ah dad wants to get out of it. _

_How can you tell? _Slipped out of Sev's mind before he could stop it.

_The tone of voice and the slightly tensed shoulders_.

Mom seemed to realize it too and didn't let dad get away with it.

"Don't tell me a veteran soldier is afraid of going to a get together with his wife and sons, and here I thought you weren't afraid of anything." She sighed picked me up from dad and said, "Oh well, looks like papa can't handle socializing with women, Pat."

I mentally winced, _had to hit his pride mom?_

"Now hold it just a minute, I ain't afraid of nothin'!" Toby exclaimed indignantly.

_No, dad! It's a trap!_

"Great! Mrs. Evans will be escorting us to the place where it's going to be on August 28." Dad had a stumped face while mom walked away with a triumph smirk. She picked up Sev with her other arm and walked up the stairs before saying, "Oh! And dinner's ready!" I felt Sev leave my side before entering his, this time he didn't close his curtain.

* * *

Me and Sev were taking our nap this morning when we heard silent yelling in the room.

"I'm not leaving the boys with a babysitter Tobias! They can come with us!"

"Eileen, be reasonable; we got no car, an' we got nothin to stroll them with! The men at the miller said this chit is responsible and has been taking care of their kids many times."

"Well they can have their kids be watched by a teenager for all I care! But not my babies!"

"We got to go shoppin' Eileen. We got no food; yah ran out of baby food already! What yah gonna feed them tomorrow. We can't carry the food with the boys! I don' like it either but we got no choice."

Sev opened his eyes a little as I saw dad hugging mom who was crying.

_Seems like we're going to have a babysitter, Sev._

_What's a teenager? Are they like mom and dad or like us? _

_Not really, they're not an adult but they're also not a child either. They're in between; an awkward stage, Sev. Tomorrow you'll try to crawl? _

_…K' …..Pat? _

_Yes Sev? _

_I'm sorry, for being mean to you. _

_It's ok Sev I understand._

All right I guess I didn't just crack his armor a little bit yesterday, I wedge myself in there and became part of his armor.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! How many of you thought the moment that changed the Snape family was the death of their firstborn to SIDS? What could have caused Patrick to be in the hospital dying? Where is Severus? Is Severus really dead? Find out tomorrow!**


	9. The Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Babysitter**

* * *

While mom and dad were getting ready I showed Sev how to crawl around in the crib.

_This is fun! _Sev said excitingly with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at him with a smile of my own while giggling; _just wait till we get to the living room! _

Sev giggled,_ exploring time! _

I looked at him indignantly, thinking, _I thought it was adventure time! _

He looked at me thinking,_ same thing!_

I shook my head while looking around the room grabbing my blanket and foxy as I spotted them. Foxy is our new toy mom made for us; it's a black fox with white underlining, the fur kind of looks like our hair from a distance. Sev and I are going to pretend to be foxy and bunny; Sev wanted to be bunny and I went with foxy the hungry fox.

Mom dressed us up in, surprise black clothes; I never noticed that mom wears a lot of dark colors. She mostly wears black and sometimes royal blue when she goes out. Dad wears black too, unless it gets hot, then he wears a white shirt. Must be the Snape colors I guess.

Seems mom likes to make our clothes when we are sleeping, because we only had white onesies. Is this a sign of growing up? Will we be wearing darker colors soon too?

We wore white onesies when we were born but today is the first day mom put us in black clothes. I think dad knew we were planning to cause mischief, if the gleam in his eyes meant anything. Mom was rambling on and on about being on our best behavior and not to cause too much trouble.

We just giggled at her while looking innocent. We shared a look and babbled, **_WE'LL BE GOOD MOM_**.

Of course she didn't understand us.

Toby came in silently and stole me from Eileen's evil clutches, pressing me to his chest. Poor mom almost had a heart attack.

"Tobias!" shrieked Eileen pressing her hand to her chest. Sev began to cry, he was in shock, we didn't hear dad come in. I of course shrieked happily a burst of giggles exploding from my mouth as my hands covered them.

Tobias only laughed while twirling me around, Eileen smacked his shoulders. Toby pulled me further away from Eileen saying, "Watch it woman! Yah almost hit Patrick!"

"Well, why did you have to do that for? You scared Severus! Look at him!" Eileen and Toby looked at Sev crying. She went and picked him up while saying, "Oh my poor baby, Daddy didn't mean to scare you. Shh, shh, its' okay, Mommy's here."

Dad looked at them like they came from the moon, we then shared a look. "Yeah Sev, I didn' mean tah scare yah." Eileen looked at Toby with a deadly glare; I covered my eyes to escape it. Toby held me with one arm while covering his eyes with the other.

We heard Eileen 'hmphh' while tapping her shoe. We peek out of our fingers, just to come face to face with an angry Eileen holding Severus in one arm while the other on her hip, her shoe was tapping the floor. I felt dad begin to crumble from the powerful glare she threw.

"What cha want me to say woman?" he finally said to her. Eileen just released an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes while muttering about men.

"Nothing Tobias!" she said with annoyances, "why don't you take Patrick downstairs."

Tobias didn't have to be told twice and off we went. I squished foxy and my blanket between me and dad, while we went downstairs.

Mom was still muttering about men to Sev while feeding him a bottle of milk, I felt bad for him. Dad on the other hand was feeding me a bottle of milk while he muttered about women, Sev felt bad for me.

Dad had just finished burping me when we heard a knock at the door. I hid my face in the crook of his neck has dad went to open the door. Mom was coming down the stairs.

"I'll open the door," mom said with air of confidence and determination. Dad let her get the door, while he put the empty bottle in the kitchen. I looked through Sev's eyes to see how she looks, but I find myself seeing black threads of hair covering my sight.

_Sev! This is not the time to be shy! _

_Easy for you to say! You're not here!_

We heard mom's polite voice say, "Hello, may I help you?"

A bubbly late-teen voice filled the air, "Hello, my name is Emily. Is this the Snape residence?" Sev peeked out from mom's hair towards the voice.

Standing in front of us was a fun size blonde hair teenager dressed in a beige, high neck, long sleeve, flowery dress that flows down all the way to the floor. She had a heart-shaped face, with crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, this is the Snape residence," mom said a little bit forceful. The girl was pretty but we still think mom is prettier. "You must be the babysitter my husband was talking about."

She gave a sheepish smile, "that would be me, mam." She looked behind mom towards me and dad and said, "Hello Mr. Snape, how do you do?"

"I'm doin' well thanks for asking," dad said politely. "You must be the chit that Malcom was talkin' about."

"That would be me," she said with a small smile, then her eyes zoned in on Severus. "Is this adorable little boy the one I will be taking care of? He's very cute," She looked up at mom, "don't worry Mrs. Snape, your baby is in good hand. I have babysat kids countless of times for the farmers down at the mill." She sincerely said with a bashful smile making her eyes shine with innocence.

Mom still didn't look convinced but gave in at the end, she moved aside to let Emily inside the house. "You're actually taking care of both my sons," Eileen was interrupted by a gleeful shriek from Emily as she spotted me on my father's arms.

"Twins! Oh how cute! They're identical! You must be proud, their simply adorable!" She was bouncing from one foot to the other looking from Severus to me and back to Severus before smoothing down her dress and stepping inside.

Sev was glaring at her, _I don't like her_. His nose crinkled up, _she's to bouncy,_ looking at me with confused pout, _does she have to go to the loo, Pat? Is that why she's bouncing?_

I covered my mouth as I laughed_, no Sev I don't think she has to go to the bathroom. _

Severus tilted his head, _then why is she bouncing like that?_

_She's just excited; I don't think she has ever taken care of twins before. It's her first time. _Severus was even more confused.

"Yes, cute," worryingly mom said looking at her with concern, "this is Severus." Sev went back to glaring at her, Emily enthusiastic smile slowly began to fade away. Mom turned towards dad and I, "the one Tobias is holding is Patrick." She looks over at us; I blew her a raspberry before giggling. Father lip twitch with amusement while mother blew out an exasperated sigh. Emily laughed while bouncing on her feet, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for my son's antics," she said closing the door to the front. Heading towards the play pin she put Severus down. "He can be very silly."

"No problem Mrs. Snape, I've seen it all," Emily said while following mom, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me about them that I should know before you leave?"

Mother looked impressed that she would ask this, "No, I believe not. Although Severus does like to take naps more often than Patrick, depending on how he feels. Patrick is the more energetic of the two. They are fast learners, don't underestimate them." Mom told her with a pointed look at us. I just simply blew her a kiss. Severus put a hand to his chest giving her a cute look that said, "Me? Never!"

Father put me in the pin with Sev, I laid my blanket down with Foxy next to bunny and Sev's blanket.

Mom and dad were discussing few other things with Emily concerning potty training and how we're teething. Emily listened to them with rap attention.

"Aye we should be no more than two to three hours," Father said loudly for not only Emily but us as well. He gave us a nod; we both gave him one back so he would know we heard.

Emily said to them to take care and closed the door. She turned to us and clapped her hands while saying, "Well babies what do you want to do first?" Sev glared at her then pick up his blanket, covered himself and decided it was better to take a nap than to listen, or let alone do anything with Emily.

_Huff, who does she think she is? Mother?_ Sev kept muttering nonsense in our mind, outside it was all annoying gibberish. I ignored him and stared at her for ten seconds, watching her squirm a little before a turn my head to the right and said very cutely, "huh?"

Emily on the other hand was looking distressful towards Severus and felt even worse under my gaze only to sigh in relief. She giggled at her own thoughts for a second before going towards us. "Well now, aren't you cute? My name is Emily, can you say Emily?" I shook my head at her. She crouched down to meet my gaze straight on and said; "Well, how do you know?" She shifted her weight towards her other leg, "come on try, E-mi-ly."

For her benefit I tried to but it came out like gibberish. After 15 minutes of trying to get me to say her name she gave up. Letting out an exasperating sigh, she sat down on the floor saying it was hopeless. I couldn't help but roll my eyes I was only seven months and a half. I'm lucky I can crawl. Severus let a stream of evil giggles in his sleep although I know he's watching everything through my eyes.

Emily got this dark glint in her eyes as she glared at Severus sleeping form before going back normal. "Your brother must be having one crazy dream," she shrugged while turning away from us saying, "must be about evil bunnies taking over and him being the overlord."

I let out a stream of giggles my hands covering my mouth trying to stop them, Sev had a dark scowl on his face. _If that was true you'd be the first one I'd tell them to get rid of. _

_Sev be nice. _

_Don't have to be!_

I didn't want her to know that we could crawl; babies usually start to crawl at month eight. Sev was not happy about this; he wanted to play prey and predator. Emily though didn't look like she was going to be taking a break any time soon.

Sev got up mumbling, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Emily looked over towards Severus and said sarcastically, "Good morning mister grumpy, finished dreaming about taking over the world with your bunny minions?"

Sev gave her a mini glare, I knew it was a glare but it kind of looked like a he was pouting. Emily really didn't like Sev, the feeling was mutual. I didn't like how she spoke to him, but I didn't have time because I had to go potty. Sev did too, he stop glaring at her and raised his hands; I did as well.

"What? Do you guys want me to hold you?" She asked us with little sarcasm, the glint I saw in her eyes when she was looking at Sev reappeared. Sev and I shook our heads no; we did the hand sign for poop and lifted our hands. She stood up and walked back and forth in front of us with a pondering face, like if she didn't know what we wanted.

She then turned to us and said, "Do you guys have to go potty?" her head tilted a little with a small sympathetic smile.

We both nodded and reached our hands for her.

She leaned over, _Finally!_

Her hands passed our body onto the floor, her face very close to ours; we could smell her vanilla perfume, feel her coffee breath all over our tiny faces while she said darkly, "well, isn't that just unlucky for you two?" She got up and left us there, going inside the kitchen.

We could hear her rummaging through the kitchen muttering about the lack of food.

_Patrick, I really, really have to go!_ Sev looked like he was about to cry, _I won't glare at her anymore, please Pat I have to go!_

A single tear fell down his cheek, _I can't do anything Sev! I have to go too. I don't know why she's doing this to us! _I could stop the tears that were ready to escape my eyes.

Five minutes have passed with us trying to hold it in, silently crying, when we couldn't hold it anymore. It felt very uncomfortable; the smell of our own feces reached our nose. We couldn't move a lot because our feces made our sensitive skin itch and burn a little. We felt embarrassed, humiliated, with so little restrain on our emotions we started to cry and wail.

Emily came in the living room, she was not happy.

She stormed over to us, we reached our hands out towards her but instead of picking us up she shoved us down, making our feces spread out. We cried even louder. She left back towards the kitchen leaving us crying there, alone and dirty.

We couldn't think for the moment, all of our energy was used up on crying. We cried ourselves hoarse for about 30 minutes.

_I_ didn't know what to think. _I mean_, _mom always, took us to the restroom_ **_she never_** _hit_ _or shoved_ **_us before_**. _Not even father_, _what?!_ **_I don't understand_**! _People aren't supposed to do that!_ _Are they?_ _Can_ **_we even_** _trust them_ **_anymore?!_** _Will mommy do that_ _to us later on?_ _Will she shove us when we cry?_ _Will dad?_ _What if mom and dad** left us with her forever?!**_ _Don't they **love us?**_ _What did_ _we ever do to her! I don't know!_ _I don't know **anymore!**_ _I want Daddy!_ _I want Mommy!_

We started crying silently, whimpering noises escaping our mouth. We knew she wouldn't help us if we screamed or cried. After sitting up our heads where resting on the door of the play pin, when all of a sudden the door flew open and our noses hit the wooden floor hard.

The sound of our noses breaking was heard all around the room. The pain was unbearable; I felt not only my nose break but Sev's too. We wailed in agony, we couldn't breathe; blood kept clogging up our throat. I coughed up blood sucked in a little bit of air and cried, that was the cycle me and my brother repeated.

When Emily came in ready to taunt us she saw us bleeding, she had an annoyed look on her face. She turned around and left back to the kitchen. My face was turned towards Sev's and I could see that he was having trouble breathing, I felt scared for the life of my brother. I don't know how long I was staring at him, for it felt like a life time. My eyes burned, closing my eyes I tried to take as much air as I could.

My eyes stung; when I opened them up, my vision changed I could see my brother's magic! It was green with a hint of royal blue; it was trying to stop the bleeding. There was a string of magic that was bent, not broken but bent. The broken bone must have bent it.

I focused very hard on the line of magic wanting, wishing, and visualizing it fixed. I felt something rushing out of me, my strength leaving my body. I didn't hear Sev screaming at me in our head. I closed my eyes too heavy to keep them open, focusing, visualizing the magic in me if I had any and imagined myself healing it. I don't know if it worked because the next thing that happened was me falling unconscious.

Severus POV

I couldn't breathe, blood was blocking my airways. I couldn't even beginning to describe how painful this feels. Something washed over me, it felt like Patrick. I dove into our mind connection in time to see Pat healing something within me, but what he couldn't see was that his mind was falling apart. I tried to scream at him to stop. I never felt so terrified, when all of a sudden I was able to breath, my nose still hurt badly, but I can breathe through it now.

I was too caught up in this new discovery that I didn't realize what Patrick was doing until it was too late. All around me pieces of his mind scape was falling down, I ran out of there before I fell down.

Panic was rising within me; I didn't know what to believe anymore. I slid down on my side closing the curtain. Before I closed it all the way I saw my brother's favorite flower. Without thinking it, I imagined the curtain longer, it began to grow. Before that piece of the garden fell apart I covered it. I felt a great strain on my side of the brain because of the force being pushed down on the curtain.

I opened my eyes while pushing myself upwards and looked over to Patrick only to see a pool of blood around his face, and his breaths was coming out painfully slow. The blood soaked through his clothes, it wasn't noticeable because of the color of our clothes.

I couldn't carry Patrick nor turn him over. The only thing I could think of was to pull the blanket over him. The blanket began to soak up the blood. I wished with all my heart that mother and father would hurry back home.

I used my own blanket to soak up my blood I didn't dare touch my nose because it felt horrible. That dreadful woman walk into the living room again, she caused the door to open. She was the cause of all of this.

"Aww are the little babies hurt?" She spoke to me like if I couldn't comprehend her. That irritating baby voice, "Do you want your mommy to come and kiss your boo boo?" I glare at her but flinched, pain spread throughout my face. She look upon me with an evil face, I was her prey she was the predator.

When she saw me flinch again, she laughed and went back to the kitchen. I don't know how long I was sitting there scared, looking at Patrick. He was becoming paler as time went by. My hand was holding onto his, hoping my strength would keep him alive.

From far away it looked like Pat was sleeping. All of a sudden I heard that wench curse. She came out the kitchen and ran towards us. I froze. I didn't have time to think about anything before she yanked me up. I knew I was going to be bruised there later.

Fresh tears started falling down. She went up to the nursery putting me down on the changing table. She started rummaging around, muttering about needing a fresh pair of clothes. When she realized that the other pair of clothes was white she let out a growl. Coming back towards me, she yanked the clothes of me the smell of my feces all around us.

She ran downstairs leaving me there, my heart was pounding frantically within me that I thought it was about to burst out of my chest. I hope she didn't do anything to Patrick. I heard the water running. She must be washing my clothes. I heard something crack, before stomping footsteps where heard. She burst through the door with a bowl of water and a rag.

She placed the bowl close to me and grabbed me hard and began scrubbing off the blood on my face. The pain spread, before she cleaned my bottom.

After she washed me down she took me downstairs and dumped me down next to Pat. She went to grab Patrick when she realized more blood was coming out of the blanket. Pulling the blanket away she saw a big bruise on the back of his spine. Patrick didn't have it when she took me up. It was very obvious who caused that bruise, but what scared him the most was that blood kept trickling down his mouth.

Emily had a look of horror as she backed away from Patrick; she was still holding onto the blanket. I saw her fall down and scurry backwards until she hit the wall.

It was as if the wall brought her senses back because she let go of the blanket and ran towards the door. I knew what she was going to do, I cried in pain just when she opened the door widely.

What no one knew was that Mrs. Evans had told her friend that lives right next door to visit Eileen and get to know her.

She had told Mrs. Weatherbea that Eileen was a very lonely woman with no friends and two handsome baby boys. Mrs. Weatherbea daughter had come to stay with her and her one year old daughter. Her daughter didn't have anyone to socialize with due to being a single parent with a child whose father is unknown. Hoping to establish a friendship with Eileen she went to introduce her.

Right when they were about to knock the neighbors on the left side came by and said that they saw the Snape's leave. They were discussing this in front of the house.

Mrs. Weatherbea asked him about the twins, he told her that they had gotten a babysitter and that he knew because he recommended the babysitter to Mr. Snape himself. Right when they were about to step away from the house the door busted open and a teenage girl bumped into Mrs. Weatherbea knocking them both down.

The sound of Severus crying caught the attention of the other three people. Mrs. Weatherbea on the other hand was observing the girl that bumped into her. She had blood on her hand, thinking it was the girl's she asked, "Are you ok? You're hand I mean, it's covered in blood!"

This caught the attention of everyone else causing the girl to try and bolt; the farmer didn't allow her to leave and restrained her on the floor. Mrs. Weatherbea and her daughter went running inside only to see Patrick bleeding and very pale, and Severus crying with no clothes, and a swollen nose. The air stunk of feces, after that everything became a blur because at that precise moment Tobias Snape came bursting through only to see his son bleeding on the ground, while the other was crying his heart out with a swollen nose.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update, Life got in the way as well as a little virus on my computer that wouldn't let me access my story. I will try to update when I can. Thank you all for favoreting/following/reviewing this chapter is for you!**


	10. Water Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter10**

**Water Visions**

* * *

I don't know how long it has been since I stopped running around in this black abyss, since the black gooeyness consumed me. I tried to escape from this hell, even going so far has to try and leave my mind and enter my body, but every time I tried to I was shoved back.

I could faintly hear the outside world, as I now called it. I could feel when they touch me with their latex gloves, or when they moved me so they can take me a bath. I could feel the warm water washing over me. These moments I cherished, it was the only physical contact I had.

My parents rarely come to see me and when they do, they do it separately.

Father says I have to wake up and keep fighting, that I'm a Snape and a Snape doesn't back down they keep going.

After he says that, his voice cracks and a tear falls down onto my face as a gust of wind blows my way as he leaves. These moments with my father are the times I want to lash out and tell him not to cry and to not worry, but I can't. It's like that link that connects my body and brain together is damaged.

My mother rarely comes close to me; I know when she visits because I feel her gaze on me. She just watches from afar until she breaks down crying; her heart wrenching sobs echoing through the room penetrating my brain, it feels like an eternity before she leaves slamming the door behind her. Her cries echo's through the silent room all night tormenting me.

My brother isn't allowed to see me, though I know he's alive. There are times that I faintly hear his voice echo in the abyss that is now my mind. Desperation fills me, when I hear him as I try to locate where the sound is coming from.

Every time I think I know in what direction the sound originated, I run towards it. It seems the more I run the farther his voice gets. When I can't even hear him anymore I cry out, telling him to come back, to not leave me here alone. Silence seems to surround me, mocking me in my desperate attempts to find him.

It got to the point where I don't even run anymore, his faraway voice surrounding me. I sometime think that I have lost it. My will to live was slowly diminishing right in front of me.

My body was dead to the world, yet my mind was alive and thriving, a coma.

I believe this to be classified as living hell.

I have two nurses; one in the morning shift, another in the night. The morning shift nurse is named Judy, she seems nice but you never know. She talks to me sometimes when she takes me a bath, or when she force feeds me because I can't do it myself. She mostly talks about her problems, one being her husband who wants to start a family. She tells me that it's not that she doesn't want a child, but that she doesn't want to lose her job.

The night shift nurse was older, her name was Mary. When she feeds me, she tells me her family history, her life, and the life of her nieces and nephews. She told me one time that she wished she could have a child.

Nurse Mary was baron, she couldn't conceive. Her husband left her when they found out. She was a lonely woman, told me that life isn't fair and that you just had to live with what life gave you.

She sounded jealous when she talks about her sister. Her sister would always complain about having a child, saying their over-rated and that she's lucky for not being able to conceive.

Nurse Mary always grew quiet after that.

If I had a doctor I wouldn't know, they wouldn't come to check up on me. The hospital was always busy.

Everything changed one day when something abnormal happened in our routine. Nurse Judy was taking me a bath when I felt the skin of her arm brush my naked foot. It lasted five seconds, but something happened in those five seconds.

In those five seconds the link that connected my brain with my body reattached. I felt the center of my forehead burn with the intensity of the sun, slowly connecting with my eyes. I paid no attention to the fact that I couldn't feel my legs or smell. The slight ting of pain on my lower back was nothing compared to the pain in my eyes and forehead. I felt something thick run down my face as Nurse Judy was shouting for the doctor.

Her voice was far away to me yet I could hear her just fine. I didn't really pay attention to what happen net because I felt like I wasn't there. I was in some sort of medium, for the first time in a long time I could see. In front of me there where three sets of video clips; they each showed a young lady dressed in a tan ¾ sleeve shirt, and dark brown pants. She had mocha eyes with shoulder length midnight wavy hair. She was sitting in a car crying in front of a house, it seems like she was thinking on what to do.

I was confused; I didn't know why I was seeing this. It was as if time slowed down here. I face one of the video clips and touched it. The clip began to play.

The young women wiped away her tears before pulling away from the driveway. She went to her friend's house and stayed there, the next thing it showed was her in a court. After that it showed her packing her things from the house that she drove away from in the beginning. Her friend opened her doors to her, couple of days later a divorce paper was delivered to her through the mail.

Her friend took her to a small dinner that night to try and cheer her up. She was sipping her tea when the waiter lost their balance and dropped a dinner plate on her back making her spill her drink on her friend causing her friend to shriek. Her friend went running to the restroom not even hearing the waiters nor the woman's attempt to apologize.

A young man with a slim body, short blond hair and sapphire eyes went to apologize. It seems he was the manager of the restaurant. When she turned towards him to tell him it's fine, he froze.

She felt uncomfortable with how he openly stared at her until he said her name.

"Judy? Is that you?" he ask with disbelieve.

Judy took a second glance at his face examining it more closely, her face scrunched up a little trying to remember if they have meet before when her face morph into a happy smile. Surprise filled her voice as she said the man's name.

"Gregory?" The man, Gregory laughed and nodded to tell her that she was correct with her assumption. They began to recount what has happened to them during the time they were separated. They didn't even notice that everyone had left until the waiter that dropped the platter on her told his manager that it was time to close.

The scene ended and the clip was gone only two remained. He knew now who this young woman was, it was Nurse Judy. What she dreaded the most was her husband leaving her because she wasn't ready to lose her job and have a child. Yet it seems she was happier with Gregory than her husband Nathan.

I touched the next video clip; this one I felt would be different.

We were back in the car with her wiping her eyes, this time though she didn't drive to her friend's house instead she went to a pub. There were males smoking in front of the pub as well as the alley way. She by passed everyone and entered the establishment. She headed straight to the bar. She ordered a beer while sitting down.

The bartender didn't even listen to her, she spoke louder to him. He refused to serve her anything. She got up and left, the men that were smoking had left, she marched into the alley and kicked the trash can. She kept muttering about stupid sexist pigs.

A man came out of the shadows, told her he's not sexist. She turned around to face him, the man had dirty blond hair and gray blue eyes. The man was obviously drunk she just huffed turned around to leave when he asked her if she wanted a beer. She didn't even hesitate and grabbed the bottle.

She took a big gulp of the beer ….

Bright flash of blinding white light shone through disrupting the clip before it left.

I didn't know what happened because of the light but the man pulled himself away from Nurse Judy. He got out of the back seat of the car and pulled his pants up before zipping them and leaving.

Nurse Judy was frozen for five minutes before she came back to life got out of the car pulled up her pants, fixed her shirt and hair before going back to her husband. The next thing it showed was her getting fired from her job because she was pregnant.

After that it showed her giving birth to a black haired boy. Her husband Nathan was happy, that is until the baby boy opened his eyes to reveal gray blue eyes; he had brown hair with dark brown eyes.

The last thing it showed was him throwing her out and getting a divorce.

The clip vanished leaving one left.

Before I touched the last one another bright flash of white light shone through. I accidentally touched the video clip when the light was leaving.

When I was able to see it skipped the part when she wiped her tears, this one was different than the other two. Instead of driving away she stayed and got of the car.

She stayed with her husband. After trying to conceive for a year she got pregnant, of course she was fired from her job. Everything was going good until she had a miscarriage; she was three month pregnant, the baby was a boy. They tried again, and manage to conceive five month later. Five month into her pregnancy she had another miscarriage; it was a baby girl, she lived for one minute before dying.

Nurse Judy didn't want to try for another but he convinced her one more time. She was in her eighth month when she began to feel pain, she thought she was giving birth and that they were contractions. After a while the pain stopped and she thought it was a false alarm until she felt an unbearable pain. They rushed her to the hospital when the baby was born it didn't give a cry. The baby boy had strangled itself with the umbilical cord.

She refuse to go through this again, her husband didn't give her a choice and raped her. She got pregnant and feared her child would die. When the doctor told her that her body was fighting the baby, she broke down. He told her it was very dangerous that she might die that the safest thing was to abort and try again. Her husband asked him what the sex of the child was he told them it was a boy.

She refused to abort her child; it was a miracle itself that she made it to her sixth month. She was rushed to the hospital; the baby boy was brought to the world. Nurse Judy left it; her husband took care of the boy. He was three months in a half when the baby died of SIDS.

The clip ended. I was thrown back into my mind, back into the abyss.

No it wasn't black anymore. I remember color I wasn't standing on nothing anymore but on concrete just like in those clips. Everything was black except the bottom, I didn't know what happened but I was scared.

I heard once again my brother's voice echo through the deep blackness though something seemed different this time; his voice. His voice seemed to get closer it.

_Can it be? No I'm just imagining it. _I have given up hope a while ago that my brother will never find me. I laid down on the concrete and stared up at nothing, hearing as the voice came closer.

This was plain torture, yet there was this tiny piece of hope trying to stay alive. It's the only reason why I haven't closed my eyes.

For I knew if I did close my eyes, I would be free of this world, and float away to wherever the spirits goes. Every single time I would contemplate closing them for good but then I would remember my father's words. My mother might have given up on me but my father and brother haven't, it is for them that I live this hell life.

Those clips I hoped weren't visions. I hope they were just short films that my mind conjured, not visions of her future. I wonder though if those are predictions.

_Am I a Seer? An Oracle?_ _ A sensitive? A clairvoyant? _I don't know much of divination, just that they're different types of methods to see or predict the future. Let's see there's:

Gelomancy, for example, involves carefully listening to hysterical laughter (and even animal noises) for clues about the future. Geomancy interprets markings on the ground or the patterns formed by tossed handfuls of soil, rocks, or sand. Felidomancy claimed to know the future by observing cats. There's Haruspication, which requires someone to cut open a recently butchered animal and pull its intestines onto the ground to see if the bloody entrails formed any symbols that could be interpreted as a portent of things to come. Many believe that a person's name (or even how many letters are in a name) give important clues to what their future will hold. One form of divination, Phrenology, held that bumps on the skull could accurately predict not only a person's personality but indeed their future.

Other forms are dreams, crystal ball, numerology, reading tea leaves, mirror of abyss, consulting tarot cards, and examining the lines on a person's palm. One of my favorite forms that I somehow seem to somehow know is when they look at the water and can see the future outcomes.

If I ever get out of here, I'll look into divination. Narrowing down the list I have a clairvoyant, seer, and sensitive. Water is definitely a part in this because Nurse Mary touched my thigh with her arm when she changed my nappy and I didn't see her future. That will most definitely narrow down the search if I get out of here.

"….ri…"

_Was it my imagination or did I hear Severus voice say ri? _I froze trying to hear anything, _anything,_ at all. I was met with silence. I sighed; _it was too good to be true. _I eyes started to well up, I felt like my brother and parents had abandoned me, though somewhere in my heart and brain it tells me that it's just my mother; that my brother is still looking for me.

_No! I refuse to cry. _Never in my life have I felt this alone.

My eyes lids were becoming too heavy, I fought it so far but there is only so much a person can take. Today I feel even worse maybe it's because of those clips, right now I'm refusing to call them visions. Half-closed eyes, I wonder why I make myself go through this?

I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't hear his voice coming closer and closer, until his hand touched my shoulder as I was about to close my eyes.

His soft cracked words made me cry as I hugged him to me as hard as I can to make sure he was there and that I'm not imaging it. I released a heart wrenching sob that raked through my body, squeezing him tighter, he himself did the same. Those three words, kept me alive and striving. Those three words he uttered with silent passionate voice so filled of sentimentality.

"_I found you_."

* * *

**The next chapter I have yet to decide if I should do Severus side of the story without Patrick and what went on or if I should reveal little by little of what did go on, and write about what they do to break the coma. I was going to write about the court case containing the trial but I don't know how the court cases proceed in England. If someone helps me understand the court system via pm or review then I'll post it up. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers this one is for you.**


	11. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: characters, worlds, series, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Revelations

* * *

Severus POV

* * *

The sound of crying woke me up, startled I looked around.

I saw Patrick crying right next to me in the play pin. Our diapers were still soiled. And I felt our feces begin to burn our sensitive skin.

_What's wrong Pat?_

He didn't say anything just kept crying, blood pouring down his face, pointing outside the play pin.

I turn around, blood accidentally getting into my eyes, making them sting.

The scene that I was greeted to was horrendous. I felt my tears intermix with the blood on my face as they streamed down.

There in front of us was Emily kneeling in front of two people. Her hands were covered in blood as she continued to stare. I looked closer to see who it was, only flinch back.

As if she felt me staring, she turned around blood splattered over her face. She had a psychotic gleam to her eyes.

A chill went down my spine as she eerily said, "Mommy and Daddy can't help you now," before slowly descending into hysterical laughter.

I woke up with a jolt, crying my eyes out. _Mommy!_ I didn't care that the morning sunlight streaming down the window was hurting me, I just wanted my mother. The heart monitor on the right was beeping out of control, making me even more scared.

Someone opened a white curtain separating the room; she was dressed in a white dress with a white hat. I cried louder, _I don't want this woman I want mother! _This lady tried to lift me up but I wouldn't let her. I didn't register what she was trying to tell me, but eventually she left making me go into panic, causing me to scream even louder.

The woman reentered but this time she had company. I started to push myself farther back in the white crib until I saw who it was. _Mama!_ I immediately reached my hands out for her only to seem unable to raise my right hand; a pipe was running up my arm.

Mother ran to my side and hugged me close to her; I felt her tears fall on top of my head. I didn't know for how long we were hugging but I didn't want it to end.

I heard some mumbling, when I realized it was mother. Paying close attention I manage to understand what she was saying, or well repeating.

"Mommy's sorry….." her voice would crack at some point but she would go on and on. I just hugged her harder; I understood that mommy won't leave me anytime soon.

Remembering the events that took place I touched my nose, well where my nose should have been.

_Ow…._ moving my left hand around my face, I realize that something was covering my head. _What is this?_

I lost interest in it fast Patrick will tell me later, he knows everything, looking around in the white crib I didn't see Patrick, our blankets, or our toys. I started to hyperventilate. _Calm down Severus, maybe dad took him to tell him more about his time in battle or something._

Calming down, I looked around Mother, it looked like she wasn't going to let me go, taking in my surroundings I noticed for the first time since I woke up that we weren't home.

Everywhere I looked there was pure white. The only other color was the color of the chair that mom was sitting in right next to the crib, which was gray.

I began to hyperventilate again, _WHERE AM I?_ Looking up, well trying too, I patted mother on her shoulder, I know I was babbling but it was a little bit hard to do than usual. _Mommy? _All she did in response was hug me closer.

I didn't realize the other lady left pulling the curtain close. I tried to get mother's attention, to no avail. Giving up I tried to contact Patrick, but something felt wrong.

_Patrick? Are you awake?_ Silence. _Where are you? Are you with Dad? _More silence_. Do you know where we are? Pat? _I was greeted by yet another load of silence_._ _Pat this isn't funny!_ There was no answer_. PAT!?_

Pulling myself inside my mindscape I landed in the nursery back at home, everything was destroyed. The books where burned and some torn; ripped pages where flying around the room the crib was on the floor; our blankets and toys covered in blood. The paint in the room was peeling off. The window was broken letting in a cold burst of wind and the rocking chair was broken to little pieces.

I looked towards the entrance where the curtain separated our mindscapes, a small patch of green can be seen; the flowers look wilted and in some areas dead. I remembered covering the patch of Patrick mindscape when I saw it falling apart.

I felt petrified now that I have time to think about what happened. _Will this piece of Patrick disintegrate like the other side?_ I step on the grass tentatively to make sure it was there and not about to give way.

_Patrick?_ Stepping closer to the curtain, I grabbed it with my hand**. **My heart was pounding at a freighting pace, I felt like I wasn't getting enough air as I got ready to pull the curtain away. _Patrick? Are you there? _No answer came I was terrified of finding out what happen to my brother. _Patrick?_

I wished with every single fiber of my being that this was just a dream that when I pull this curtain away that I will see the backyard vibrant as ever, Patrick sitting on top of the blanket in the middle taking it all in, but my wish was not answered.

My heart froze, gone was the pond the lush full trees and flowers, the grass the blanket that we would lay on outside, in its place was a black hole. An abyss of nothing, I felt myself fall forward I knew I was crying, but I did not care my brother was lost within the depth of his mind. I did not know what happen but I refuse to think my brother is dead. The proof was in the dying flowers on my side.

The edge of the grassy patch began to crumple into nothing almost pulling me down with it. I scurried back to my side and I held myself as I cried. _What has happened to you brother? Where are you? Come back, please, I… I need you…._

I don't know how long I was in my mindscape but out in the real world, five minutes had passed by. I heard somebody coming closer to me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I tried to make myself small and as quite as possible so that they wouldn't find me only to be squeezed harder by my mother.

I was terrified remembering the dream I had. The sound stopped when I heard father's voice.

"How is he Doc'?" Father's voice was hoarse, like if he was screaming for a long time while crying.

That caught my attention. _He?_ _Who are they talking about? Me? Patrick? What's a Doc? What do they do?_

All these thoughts flew inside my head giving me a head ache. This 'Doc' released a sigh before saying something.

"Your son is in a deep coma, we don't know what caused it but we believe it was due to not having enough oxygen to the brain. His nose was broken like his brothers' but unlike Severus, Patrick lost his sensory of smell," His mother's heart wrenching sobs filled the air, breaking my heart. I didn't understand much of what he said but I did understand that Patrick can't smell and that we both have broken noses. The doctor continued, "There was damage to the spinal cord," he releases another sigh, "he lost feeling of his legs-"

"DON'T SUGER COAT IT DOC' JUS TELL ME STRAIGHT FORWARD!" Dad said this loudly, getting impatient.

"Please Mr. Snape, calm down," there was a clearing of the throat before he continued, "If your son wakes up from his deep coma he will live a half-life, he's disabled, your son will never walk again, he won't be able to smell, he might need to wear glasses in the future. We were able to fix the rib that was broken, but his nose will not heal properly and it will be slightly bigger than his original structure, just like yours I believe as well as his brother. Severus on the other hand will be able to be released in two weeks. We want to do an observation to see if there is something we didn't catch, just to make sure."

With that I heard the doctor leave, mother's cries still echo through. I heard someone sit down heavily on a chair whispering something I couldn't hear because of his thing on my head. With that I left the world of the conscious and back into the nightmare that started this all.

The next time I woke up it was night time, the stars where shining bright with the moons company. I rubbed my eyes trying to get up when I heard noises on the other side where I now knew housed my brother. At first I thought it was just Nurse Mary, mother had introduced us, I looked to the left to see mother sleeping on the chair. The curtain was pushed aside to reveal a thirty year old woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed somewhat as a nurse but I wasn't sure so I patted mothers face to wake her up.

She awoke slowly only to jump up and hug this weird lady.

"Poppy thank you for coming," she said it in a whisper almost afraid to wake father.

"It's no trouble Eileen what are friends for, plus Severus _is_ my god son." She said quietly with a teasing smile, making mother smile slightly.

"Severus," mother said sitting down on the chair, facing me, "this is your Godmother Poppy Pomfrey. She's going to see what is wrong with you, ok?"

This confused me a little; didn't the doctor already say I had a broken nose?

"I'm here to try and heal you, but you have to be quite because daddy is sleeping ok?" whispered Poppy.

I didn't want this woman close to me even if mommy said she wasn't here to hurt me. I mean they said Emily wouldn't hurt us and look at us now? I felt tears fill my eyes, but I didn't say a sound. Mother held my hand which made me calm down a bit.

With a nod from mother, Poppy pulled out a stick, and began waving it at me saying something I couldn't understand. I felt something moving within my body; it felt weird, then a piece of paper came out of the stick.

I was mesmerized.

_How did the stick produce a paper? Did that stick cause that feeling that washed over me? _

While I was staring at the stick, Poppy gave my mother a sad look.

"Sadly Eileen, what these muggles say is true, the bone of Severus nose is too fragile to break it back in place. To do so will not only cause breathing problems but can block out a line of magic running through the noise." She said this as quietly and professional as possible due to the circumstances. Mother looked devastated then she asked if she can check Patrick. Giving her a nod, mother told her what the doctor said.

They crept quietly to Patrick shifting the curtain even further dad was on the left side of a crib. In it I saw someone in a case of white from chest to head. _Patrick…_

Poppy was moving her wand a lot more than when she did it to me. Then she asked mother to help her with one of the tests. None of them notice dad wake up, but me. I saw him look at Poppy angrily; he opened his mouth to yell when he froze he was looking at mom like she betrayed him. Like if she shot him in the foot.

I looked towards mother and she was using a different type of stick; something yellow was streaming out of it. I turned back to father, watching him.

His eyes turned blue, I never seen them like this. He was just watching them; his eyes were slowly beginning to fill with tears. He closed his eyes after a while pretending to be asleep. I knew better and was furious, but I didn't know why.

"Eileen," she started then looked at mother, "The reason why he can't smell anymore is because of magic build-up. The magical line on his nose is disconnected. This forced the magic from one side to forge a way into the other. There's no spell or potion to heal that. His spine and nose are too fragile; he'll never be able to walk. The reason for his deep coma is because of severe magic exhaustion, normally we could treat this but with the magic line broken in his nose, the potion might not work. As for the rib the doctors have put it back in place, he will have to heal that naturally."

Mother looked defeated, "So there is nothing magic can do to help them?"

Poppy went and hugged mother, "I'm sorry Eileen."

_Magic….so that's what that thing was. _

"Then what's the point of yah havin' _magic_, if yah can't even heal a baby." Father said this quietly.

This was scarier than him yelling.

Mother and Poppy froze and turned towards father. "The way I see it, it's because of, _magic_, that my son is in this coma."

"Toby..I…um..I-I.. can..ex-pl-plain…"mother gave scared shriek, before stuttering.

"Explain, witch," mother froze, "that yah lied to me, that my sons inherited this-this _magic_ from yah. That you never-," Poppy interrupted father in his rant and re-directed his anger at her.

"Now wait a minute, Mr. Snape. It is not Eileen's fault that this happened to your son. Second she couldn't tell you she was a witch-" father eyes changed from hazel to blazing blue which scared Poppy.

"Don't yah dare tell me she couldn't tell me! If she wanted to she could have! Second! This was cause by yer precious magic which yah can't even heal! Third this ain't none of yer God Damn business! I suggest yah get the bloody hell out before I beat the shit out of yah!"

"You dare hit a woman!" Poppy was red faced and screaming herself hoarse, mother didn't know what to do.

"I don't see one, only two ugly wenches!"

This statement caused Poppy to inhale a sharp breath. Before she could reply, Eileen began shoving her to the door telling her she'll be fine and that he's just mad. She also told her she was making this harder for her.

Poppy huffed but before she left she turned to tell Eileen something only to be face with the door as Father slammed it at her face.

"Toby..." mother began, but father stop her with a hand in the air.

"Don't…" Father went and picked up his jacket from the chair. He was strangling the jacket in his hand, before he said very quietly, "Did you love me when I asked yah to marry me?"

Mother didn't replied, her face filled with guilt.

That seemed to have answered father's question because walked pass mother without looking at her.

Mother stopped him before he left, but father yank his arm away from her like if she burned him. He couldn't help but ask, "Why did yah marry me?"

Mother' response was so quiet, "I-I I was trying to make a point to my father, he wanted me to marry a pure blooded wizard, and to spite him I married you." Father begin to leave before mother could stop him. "Toby wait….please..."

I saw dad's face come close to moms angered and hurt he spat out, "You used me Eileen. I loved you, I asked yah to marry me because _I loved_ you. I asked yah if you _loved_ me and _you_ told me _yes! YOU_ told me you wanted ta spent the rest of yah life with me. _But yah didn't_. _YOU LIED TO ME_!" with that he turned around and left.

Mother slowly fell down her knees as tears streamed down her face.

I watched her crying, before drifting back to sleep when I heard her say quietly, "But, I fell in love with you."

* * *

**Thanks to all the people reading, reviewing, following, and adding this as one of their favorite stories. Just wanted to post this up, I might post the next chapter within this week. I hope you like it. I remember iluvfairytale wanted to know how he reacted, well this is just the beginning.**


	12. Finding Pat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: Character, worlds, series, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Finding Pat**

* * *

**Severus POV**

* * *

It's been 6 months since that fateful night. Since I lost my brother, and in a sense my mother and father too.

Ever since my father's fight with mother in that white room he's been avoiding us, mother and I. When it was time for me to leave my mother was the only one there. I felt hurt that my own Father wouldn't show up, but when I was leaving the room I saw him sitting in the chair next to Patrick's hospital cot. They were going to remove the cask off of him too.

I should have felt jealous but I wasn't. Patrick spent more time with father than I and for the first time I realized that I wasn't the only one that was missing him crazy. I had looked up at mother when she began to leave the room. I had wanted to stay and support my brother.

I remembered crying as loud as I could, reaching for Father and Patrick. That was the last time my father looked me in the eyes. It was filled with anger, sadness, and remorse, before turning back to Patrick. Mother was stiff, I looked at her tapping my hand on her cheek, pointing to them, but she never once turned to look back at them. It was as if she couldn't look at them, at _him._

I should have known things were going to hit the ceiling at home. Father had won the court case against that monster, I don't know what happened really but I heard the nurse in the counter tell mother, who wanted to pay the hospital bill, that the Dervains family had to pay it by court order.

Mother was shocked, then slightly relieved and gave a nod while heading outside. We took the metro and then walk for an hour or so.

That night while I was sleeping in the cot I woke up to the sounds of them fighting. Then I heard mother climb up the stairs and head straight to the room, father didn't come up at all.

I realized that he was sleeping on the couch in the living room the next day.

I remembered I crawled all the way down the stairs towards the door determined to go to Patrick, when I felt father carry me back upstairs I cried and said my first word, Pat. Father froze I don't know how long we were standing in front of the nursery before he put me to sleep.

That first month was hard, I felt wrong that I was learning how to crawl without Patrick, that I said my first word without him. I was going out of my mind.

These past six month I had created a schedule; I would talk to Patrick in the morning and mid-day, tell him everything I did how things were going and how much I miss him. I would only come out of my mindscape when I had to eat or go to the loo. Then at night I would tell him goodnight.

I tried to talk to father and tell him Patrick was alive and that he was just lost in his mind. I had given up on mother, it was as if I was her only son and Patrick didn't exist. I resented her for that. As the warmth and sometimes rainy days left, so did hers. She was rarely happy, her heart was frozen cold.

I realized after the third month why father wouldn't look at me. Every single time I do something he imagines how or what Patrick would have done. _I _remind him of _him,_ and it hurts me. I miss him too, but I felt like I lost a father.

It was in the fourth month that I was curious as to how he left early. I had crawled all the way to the window and stood up looking through to see him hop inside a metal box thing. That mid-day I told Patrick about it. I remembered that day because before I closed it I saw one person I haven't seen since Patrick was here, Mrs. Evan. I didn't mind her much. Mother was happy to see her. _Maybe Mrs. Evans can tell her to not give up on Pat. _

I was too trusting then, and to be honest I never forgave Mrs. Evan for what she advised mother to do. I didn't know at the time that she was observing me; that she had actually been observing me for three months now. I don't know how I missed her presence.

She told mother it was unhealthy to keep Patrick's things and that I was becoming to detach from the world by clinging to his possessions. She told mother to put Patrick's things in the attic. I was restless that day mother didn't know what to do so she gave me a paper, then she gave me some berries, which I crushed when she left. I think the paper was to prevent any spills on the blanket. She had left to the kitchen with Mrs. Evans to discuss more.

I used the berries to paint a picture of Patrick's side of our head. I left a circle empty then painted it around with the berries. On top I wrote Pat, remembering how Patrick showed me inside my head, I felt tears filling my eyes as I remembered the things he taught me. Then I painted my side of our head, writing Sev on top. After that I drew a circle around both sides with a line coming out a spelled out Pat and Sev's head. I left it to dry under the couch hoping father would find it.

On Christmas day father didn't show up at all, mother took me outside to see a Pink Camellia. They're enormous, I wondered if I could use the petals for paint. The flower sort of wilted a little at that, to an untrained eye nothing would be amiss but I who was captivated and was accidentally analyzing it saw the slight drop. _I should have listened to Patrick…..he always said plants and animals have a sixth sense and that it tells them if your friend or foe, pray or predator._

Trying to fill my head with just Patrick I leaned forward and took a whiff. It smelled nice, I committed it into my brain for Patrick.

The routine of father and mother fighting changed that night as well. Mother had gone downstairs when dad came in.

I heard her screech, "Are you drunk?!" before hearing something crash on the wall. I couldn't understand anything father said, I just heard mother screaming for dad to stop.

That next day mother was really quite, she would just stare off.

On my birthday, I remembered I was pulling a book off the book shelf in the nursery when mother came in and read to me about potions. I had learned to walk a while ago by myself.

That day before my father left I gave him a hug and said "Hug Pat". He just froze.

I looked up; he was staring intently on the door before giving a nod. Before he got in the car I told him, "Under couch." I don't know if he had heard me at the time but he did.

That day was very disturbing, I had just wanted to enter my mindscape and try to talk to Pat, but mother had planned a small party. So instead of just talking to Pat I had to deal with an annoying girl a year older than me trying to touch my nose, a boy my age grabbing toys that people gave me for my birthday. I didn't care if they kept them because I wouldn't play with them except for a present this girl gave me.

She was a little bit older than me, the reason why I accepted her gift and wouldn't let anyone play with her except me was because the present was for me _and_ Patrick. The tag had said, "To Patrick and Severus." The present were two bouncy balls in the box.

Her Grandmother was Mrs. Weatherbea, I found her to be suspicious because she kept smiling at me and Vicky, her full name is Victoria. Every adult would smile at us I don't know why I mean we were just rolling the ball back and forth, while moving away from the annoying two year old. By the time they left I was tired and fell asleep in the couch.

I had woken up to someone shaking me awake. Father was there staring at me with a crazy gleam in his eyes, maybe it was desperation.

In his hand he had the picture I had painted about me and Pat's head.

I sat up when he whispered, "Can yah really talk to yer brother in yer head?"

I looked up at him uncertainly shaking my hand side by side, up and down.

Dad licked his lips before saying, "What do yer mean by maybe?"

I looked him in the eyes making him feel figety, "Pat lost," while tapping my head. "Can't reach. Fall down, me lost. Miss Pat" While I said this I was pointing at the picture before looking up at father.

"You listen ter me yah do whatever yah can to bring yer brother back, find yer brother k'?" Father had tears in his eyes when he said this, his hands where on my shoulders. All I could do was nod my head before hugging him, for the first time he hugged me back holding me closer.

After that day dad bought a set of alphabet blocks so that we could communicate better. He also began to read to me which helped me learn how to read myself. Mother looked even more depressed that father and I only talked about Patrick.

Which brings me back to the present; I had just finished eating when I noticed that mother hasn't come back downstairs.

Crawling up the stairs, I heard noise going on in the nursery. All of Patrick's things were in a box label attic outside the door. I grabbed his things and ran into the nursery, mother was taking everything apart. I put Patrick's things on the rocking chair before heading towards mother screaming for her to stop. All she did was grab me and closed the door leaving me outside the room banging at the door. I had curled up in a ball crying in front of the door for who knows how long before dad came.

I looked up when I heard him coming and said, "Mom Pat."

Somehow he understood because he told me to move aside and when he realized the door was lock he knocked on the door.

"Eileen open the door," he said it quietly at first but when she didn't open the door, he started yelling at her to open until he got fed up and kicked the door down.

The room was dark green the furniture silver; she had the paintbrush in her hands. She turned around and told us, "I decided to redecorate Severus room do you like it?"

All hell broke loose; I rushed towards the window when I didn't see Patrick's things only to see them on the yard outside. Father had pulled mother by her hair up and close to her face before saying menacingly, "How do I like it?"

I walked towards the door and before I left I saw father beating mother. I couldn't watch, I hugged one of father's legs and told him to stop. He did stop; his hand still had a fistful of her hair which he pulled it back to his face. Tears were streaming down my face but father wasn't paying attention to me. He just repeated her question filled with anger, "How do I like it? I'll tell yah HOW I LIKE IT!"

He slapped her and before he could do anything more I jumped in front of him and cried out to stop. He pushed me away and I fell down bruising my arm.

This seemed to make him stop. I think he saw Patrick in me, because he had a horrified look on his face. I got up and hugged him told him to stop. For the first time I didn't want father to be angry, I now seem to understand why Patrick didn't want to see him angry.

Father pulled himself away and ran out the door.

I walked slowly towards mother but she was unconscious.

I grabbed a blanket and cleaned the blood out of her face. I couldn't do anything but stare, I wish mother was ok. As I touched her face with my finger, I felt something course through it clearing the really nasty ones away. Mother began to breathe normally. I didn't know what happened but somehow I healed my mother, then the shock wore of and I remembered Patrick things were scattered outside.

I was able to get his things and hide them from mother. There was a loose floor board that father accidentally showed me when he ran off. I stuffed all his things there including the ball Vicky gave him.

I didn't know where to sleep so I lay down with mother, before going to my mindscape and telling Patrick how scared I was.

It was two months before father showed up again, mother didn't invite anyone during those two months in fear that someone would see the bruises that had formed. She didn't use magic to heal it in case father showed up.

Mother had put the cot in the attic and I would sleep with her on her bed.

It was early in the morning and mother was still sleeping when I crawled out of bed and headed towards the nursery.

The door was gone and when I walked inside Dad was standing there with a hammer in his hand. There was a bed frame, but not any bed frame but a bunk bed. The bottom one said Pat, there were stairs going up to the top which I guess was mine. Father froze when he saw me standing there with a small smile, crying. I wiped my eyes before patting the floor, "Patrick."

Dad looked at the floor closer and noticed that the floorboard was up a little. Moving closer he kneeled down using the hammer he pulled the floorboard open to reveal Patrick's things. He didn't need the hammer to open it, but I didn't tell him that.

"I kept away from mom." He had unshed tears in his eyes.

He finished putting the bed in the frame before moving a long dresser right next to the door frame the book shelves was still in the same place as well as the rocking chair. A desk was under the window next to the bunk bed. We sat down and using the blocks I told him that I sent out a sail boat into Patrick's side of the brain with memories hoping one of them reaches him.

Father had a teary smile; I wanted him to know that I haven't given up on Pat like mom has.

Mother and father sparsely saw each other and when they did mother would cower while father threw her a vicious glare. Sometimes he would scream at her for acting like Patrick never existed and other times he would just slap her before telling her to leave.

It was May I believe when something changed, I had just sent a ship out to Patrick when concrete formed on Patrick's side. I was shocked for a few seconds before I started screaming his name. Right before I stepped on his side I remembered that I almost fell down last time. Imagining rope I connected it to my favorite book. That way if something outside happens I can open my eyes and not lose any progress I did in the search for my brother.

By the time father came I was tired, Patrick's side felt different like if there was an even bigger time difference. Father was ecstatic, he told me to keep going and never stop. I didn't, Patrick was something special to me and the more I stayed in his side the more I realized how much time he has left.

Mother became extremely more worried, she even yelled at father who beat her for it. I didn't really see it because I was unconscious for a whole month. Poppy would send this nasty potion that mother forced down my throat whenever dad wasn't there.

It was a week after I woke that my mother told me to stop whatever I was doing. Mother didn't understand how I became unconscious and neither did Poppy.

I was livid and ignored her after I ate I crawled up the stairs walked towards the nursery crawled up my stairs and laid on my bed. I knew I had to find my brother soon.

His thoughts were everywhere sometimes I would find the ships I sent other times nothing. It wasn't until I found a group of his thoughts flying around that I had awakened from that one month coma.

Today there was a new flare of urgency. I screamed for him and as I walked closer into the whirlwind of thoughts I felt them wanting to pierce me. I struggled through the hurricane hoping that in the center I would find the eye of the hurricane, my brother. I was so lost that I didn't hear my Father come in; I didn't know mother was unconscious in the living room again.

Father was drunk and his lack of patience, exasperation, and despair had brought him to me. Right when he was going to grab me I uttered quietly three words.

_"I found you." _

Those three words froze father before he fell to the ground, and cried to sleep.

Me on the other hand, it's a different story. I was literally thrown into the hurricane eye and on top of my brother's whose eyes were beginning to close. When I uttered those three words my brother's eyes snapped open as we hugged and cried for who knows how long.

* * *

**I hope you like it? Thanks for reading and following! **


	13. The Black Hurricane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, characters, worlds, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Black Hurricane**

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

* * *

We were intently focused onto each other that we didn't notice everything around us disappear. Gone was the abyss as we descended towards this colorful but subtle, cloudlike place; our subconscious.

We didn't need to say or do anything to understand that we just needed each other.

Never before did I crave human contact so badly like I did right now. I needed to know someone was there for me.

I might be able to hear father but I don't remember how he looks or how he feels like.

I could _see,_ _feel, and hear _Sev.

I didn't know what to do or say, let alone think.

I opened my mouth and closed it.

In the end words came out of my mouth, "**_Where did you go?_**" It came out hoarsely.

He looked at me expecting me to answer. When I realized we asked the same question. I opened my mouth to answer when we felt something drag us back towards the abyss.

On our way down we saw a grave of ships riding the black gooey waves of the hurricane. We landed on the center of the hurricane on top of the concrete. I saw Sev flinch.

The concrete was covered in black gooey puddles.

The hurricane had grabbed onto Severus, dragging him away. Sev tried to grab onto the floor but the water made it slippery.

"_PAT!_"

I turned towards Sev as the hurricane began to lift him up like a doll.

I got up and ran towards him, just when Sev was about to enter the hurricane I managed to grab his hands, holding him in place.

The hurricane grew stronger as I held on. It began throwing the ships towards us or more precisely at Sev.

The water level began to rise as the wind began to pick up its pace.

I heard something begin to rip. Turning my head towards it I saw a piece of rope, as I followed the rope I noticed it was connected to Sev.

I began to panic and Sev felt it as he struggled to stay calm.

Dread began to fill me as I realized that if the rope rips completely Sev would be lost with me forever.

I turned towards him thinking of every possibility and realizing there was only way.

With sad and determined eyes I watched Sev, drinking him in. Sev locked eyes with me and realized what I was thinking.

His eyes sharpened and his face grew serious, "_Don't._"

Tears flowed down my gooey face, "_It's the only way Sev._"

Severus didn't like that answer. "_Pat…_" he said in a warning tone.

"_Take care of them_," He was going to say something else when the sound of the rope began to tear. "_I'll see you again brother. I love you._" And with that I let go. I heard him scream my name as tears flowed down his face. It hurt too much to see.

The rope pulled him out of the hurricane; I hope he could get back to his side safely.

The hurricane didn't let up as it dragged the ships it threw at Sev back into its currents. I felt a wave crash into me as I began to stand. The water level had risen up to my knees and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

I felt the hurricane become unease with the ships out in the open as I fought with it. The black gooey water clung to me as I tried reaching for a ship. Right before I could touch it a wave crashed into me, moving it away from me.

Something was wrong and this hurricane was determined to kill me. These ships might be my only salvation. The water level began to raise higher up as wave after wave crashed into me, keeping me in place.

I ducked into the black water holding my breath. This water was dangerous, it was like the river of death, one drink and you'll join all the other souls there.

I stuck my head out to catch air and look around. I kept repeating this for quite a while when I spotted a ship sinking. I dove for it as another wave came crashing down.

The ship sank I knew this was the only one I was going to be able to get and swam down to grab it. I felt myself disappearing.

I reached for the boat and with my right index finger I touched it.

In an instant the water disappeared making me land hard on the concrete floor. Before I could utter a sound I was dragged into the ship.

* * *

I got up and opened my eyes as I had landed somewhere cold. I was behind a wooden fence covered by some trees.

_I could see!_

I drank in the colors, the feeling of the ground, trees, grass, and even a rolly-poly.

As much as I enjoyed seeing again I wanted to know how or why I'm here. Then I heard it, my mother's voice.

"This is a Pink Camellia, Severus."

I began to climb a tree that is further down; my body was of an eight year old. I believe this to be a memory therefor I'm able to stay in my mental body. I sat on a branch and moved the leaves. I saw my mother for the first time since the accident. My body cried out towards her and I saw her arms get goosebumps.

I have never seen anyone more beautiful than my mother. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Strands of her raven hair escaped the band. Her obsidian eyes shined bright as she showed Sev the Pink Camellia's.

I watched her sadly, wondering if she missed me. As Sev continued to observe I saw mother look away with a sad look in her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

I wish I could do something to show her I'm there. I wonder if there's a type of magic only twins can use. It obvious she sensed me there.

I looked towards Sev as he observed the flower. I knew the flower was going to wilt a little. Sev had a very strong expression that it come out as menacing, although right now his baby face looks like a cute pout.

I felt bad for both of them. I saw mother look in my direction, squinting her eyes. _Can she see me?_

I didn't know if she could, but I waved and blew her a kiss. She was wearing a dark royal blue dress. Her apron was black, my favorite colors. I looked towards a patch of grass and envisioned it into a royal blue Linaria vulgaris; the center was silver while the stem was black.

Slowly the grass changed it wasn't the right size, but it was my favorite flower. I saw her look at the flower surprised. She turned towards Sev only to see him intently focused on the Pink Camellia. I felt myself leaving the memory. I wanted to stay but I couldn't; you can't live in the past. The last thing I saw was my mother looking around for me, her eyes shining with hope and desperation as she held Sev tighter towards herself.

I fell back down onto the ground. The floor was still concrete but this time the abyss was gone in its place a clouded sky shone through.

The hurricane became a tornado trying to tear down the sky itself yet unable to. I looked around trying to find another ship but it looked like the tornado ate them. I tried not to feel angry at it as I walked away from it.

The tornado was too busy eating the ships to realize I left. For the first time I was able to think straight. I believe this thing was following me ever since I entered my mind. It was probably the reason why I couldn't enter my body.

I decided to test my theory.

As I was imagining myself out of my mind I saw the tornado come flying towards me. I was slammed into my body before the tornado reached me.

My body felt like lead and my mind was hurting tremendously, that tornado must be really angry at me. I couldn't move anything which saddens me greatly. I didn't want to head into my brain just yet.

Deciding on what to do I did an internal exam on myself.

I felt something warm in between my eyes. Pinpointing where exactly was hard. I didn't think that was blood. I imagined it moving slowly away from my eyes and towards my spine. It wanted to battle with me; it wanted to stay where it was.

It looked like there were veins connecting my eyes to my nose. I thought it strange, I tried to move the warm thing through my nose only to have it block. The vein that connected my nose was gone. I didn't know what that meant.

Deciding not to worry about it right now I decided to move it towards my spine. As it went down I felt a tremendous pain behold me. I couldn't push it further down. I felt someone grabbing a cool towel and cleaning me. _I must be sweating._

The warm thing began to move back towards my eyes. In a panic I pulled it down, accidentally pushing it forward. I felt my spine crack, before being shoved back into my mindscape. I felt the warm thing latch onto my spine keeping it in place which hurt.

I felt like dying all over again.

* * *

**Thanks for the favorites/follows! I hope you like it! I'll have the next chapter posted by this Saturday. **


	14. Memory Boats

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter: world, series, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Memory Boats**

* * *

**Patrick POV**

* * *

I landed on the concrete floor hard, making me flinch.

I could still feel that magic brace on my spine. It hurts less in here than out there because I can get used to the pain and work around it.

I stood up slowly looking around for the tornado only to find it missing. _I wonder what's it doing?_

It's probably somewhere around here, I'll just have to be careful not to get stuck within it again.

It was weird as there was nothing but an endless gray sky and concrete. I looked around hoping to find something, but spotted nothing but black puddles. I wondered what caused the puddles, _was it because I was depressed over the idea of mother forgetting me? Or is this the remains of the aftermath the hurricane brought?_

Thinking about the memories brought the ship or boats into question.

Those boats where memories but different. It was as if I was transported through time yet unable to interact with the people in it. They were Severus memories but when I watched it, it felt like they were mine as well. Making a decision I began to walk forward.

_I can only hope the tornado is too busy with what it's doing to notice me._

* * *

It felt like an eternity has passed by and I have yet to find a boat. _I won't give up._

I promised Sev we would see each other again. Thinking of my brother I remembered his stringy raven hair, obsidian eyes, medium slightly up turned nose, thin lips, and his high cheek bone face. _He looks just like he did when we saw our faces on the Prince's mirror._

I remembered how I felt when we were sitting in the living room in the play pin playing with the ancestral mirror. I watched Sev tell me it was broken only to realize we were mirror twins, _identical I'm not certain due to our eyes_.

It was when we saw ourselves in the mirror that we manifested a mental body in our heads. I didn't get to see Severus clearly when he showed up, but I assume he looks the same as he did before. Of course we still haven't really seen how we look as a baby by mirror standard.

The closest we ever gotten to seeing our baby self is when we looked within each other mind to see what we see from the other's perspective; which is bias considering who we were seeing from.

_I wonder how old we are right now? Have we reached our mental body? Are we eight years old?_

**_CRACK!_**

I looked down to find pieces of a boat scattered around the floor.

I was completely lost within my thoughts I didn't notice the boat I stepped on.

I kneeled down picking up the pieces. As I held it, I thought it would take me to another memory only it didn't. I held the broken boat pieces together and watched with fascination as the boat mended itself back together.

It was still missing the rear end of the boat.

I looked around but couldn't find the other piece. _It must be somewhere around here._

I held on to it and decided to go North West, hoping to find the other part.

It wasn't until five days had passed that I found another piece of a boat. It wasn't the right boat piece, but I kept it just in case I found that boats missing piece. I held each boat on each hand and continued my journey.

Time passed and I felt my mental body strain; I haven't sat down and relaxed since being in here.

_If I keep going at this rate, I'll die before seeing Sev again._

I sat down where I was and processed what has happened so far.

_I hope Sev is alright. _I reflected back to the time I let him go, hoping the rope would pull him back to his side. Then I remembered mother. Her face when she talked to Sev, it made me slightly jealous of him.

I wished I was out there with them, not in here trap like an animal.

She looked so happy, it hurt to see her but when I turned the grass into a flower her eyes changed. It took on a different emotion, gone was the happy façade and in its place was the desperate mother calling for her young.

She misses me, yet she won't let anyone see her pain.

No one knows what she's truly feeling and it breaks my heart. I just want her to hug me and tell me everything is going to be fine. I want to smell her herby smell. Play with her soft, shiny raven hair.

Tears fell down my face as I gazed down at the ships.

_Are you in there, mother?_

I wiped the tears from my face with the sleeve of my black shirt.

Something caught my eyes attention. I squinted my eyes to see better and right in front of me I saw the tell signs of the tornado.

I stood up watching it as it went to the left, not wanting to get stuck inside I ran in the opposite direction.

I looked back a couple time to see if it noticed me, and to my relief it didn't. _That was close. _I looked around to find nothing, a sigh escaped from my lips as my adrenaline drained away.

_Now I remember why I didn't want to stop_.

I began to move forward, don't know how long but I don't feel my back hurt as much as it did before, so that's good.

As for that weird vision I had, I don't know.

Nurse Judy is still there. She seems to be happier, if her constant talk about her guy friend is anything to go by.

I wonder if the reason I was even able to use my 'third eye' is because of the magic being close to my eyes. I mean it was building up right there until I moved it down to my spine.

_Could my magic be trying to heal me? Is something wrong with my eyes? No not my eyes but my nose._ I remembered the magic vein like thing didn't want to let me move my magic through my nose.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I don't know what's wrong with me but I know it's bad.

Trying not to dwell on it I moved on from my assessment.

My spine; it hurt all the way down but the lower part hurt the most. The instant that magic like brace was in place I felt my spine slowly begin to shift into place.

With each passing week the brace would adjust itself; sort of like braces for your teeth, just more painful.

Father wasn't allowed to see me for a month I believe because tears leaked from my eyes every time they moved me. They did some test but I don't know what the results were, hopefully something good.

I remembered at one of my test the doctor gasped. He was checking my eyes, I heard him mumbling excuse after excuse on why my eyes looked different. Apparently one of my eyes changed colors, which meant more test for me and less time father got to visit me.

Pulling myself out of the memory I continued walking. I didn't want to think about what's wrong with me or the situation I'm in, so I didn't.

Something popped up like a fact probably from my other life which I don't even remember or want to remember. It doesn't matter if I had previous knowledge because it won't help me or my brother that much in the magical world, _except for math._

More thoughts kept appearing; this time about my brain.

My side of the brain is the left side and Sev is the right side. The left side of the brain is dominant in language: processing what we hear and handling most of the duties of speaking. It's also in charge of carrying out logic and exact mathematical computations. When we need to retrieve a fact, our left brain pulls it from our memory.

_Which explains a lot actually. I must be somewhere my brain stores my facts and thoughts._ I retrace my steps and walked away from the invisible force of thoughts.

The right side of the brain is mainly in charge of spatial abilities, face recognition and processing music. It performs some math, but only rough estimations and comparisons.

That thought had me thinking about the memory that Sev showed me. _How was it that I recognized mother? Was it because it was Sev memories, therefor I was using his side of the brain? But I could understand them perfectly. _

_Maybe I use more of my side of the brain than Sev's but I can still use the right side. Considering the fact that I can't see and no one plays music in the hospital, it's no wonder I don't use that side. Gah. Who knows, logic is messing me up._

I look up to the sky to see it cloud even more.

The brain's right side also helps us to comprehend visual imagery and make sense of what we see. It plays a role in language, particularly in interpreting context and a person's tone.

_I'm frazzled. If that's true then in order for Sev to be able to talk it meant I would have to be there with him. The ships….._

_Why me?_ _Can I afford to go with the second hypothesis, or is it too risky?_

_Either way the ship has helped me actually visualize things in my mindscape, after all I can't see right know. _

Now I can't give up looking for the boats, because I actually have no choice.

_The struggles of sharing a brain._

I wasn't feeling it, but I trudged away. I knew I would have to face that tornado head on,_ but maybe not right this second._

Another thought that had hit me was the fact that my brother was able to use his right side of his body completely when he opened the curtain.

When he had closed the curtain the first time I had helped him function the right side slightly, but I wasn't able to help him when I was lost in the abyss. Which gives me the suspicion that he horded part of my side of the brain.

_Jerky…. My Jerky._

_It could also be that we are, were, ….. babies and what baby knows how to function right? _

_Grrrr. Evil sighs of dome are going to make me cry._

As I trudge on I spotted something moving in a puddle. I started running towards it.

It was another piece of a ship!

I got a little bit too excited and ended up hitting an invisible wall as I reached for it.

_Ouch! That hurt! _

I dropped the ships in my hands and grabbed my forehead.

In my pain I looked down and saw one of the ships completely mended.

I grabbed the broken ship and clutched it to my heart while touching the mended one.

* * *

I was outside the house under the window of our nursery room.

It's cold out here. I was just looking around when I felt something hit me. I looked up only to be smacked in the face by my blanket.

I removed the blanket only to see mother throwing away my things.

It hurt so much to see her throw my things outside the window.

_Don't you love me mother? Was I not good enough for you? Am I trash?_

I didn't know anymore. I heard an engine die down in the front as I stood there weeping.

Turning towards the kitchen door I made myself walk and open the door. It was open.

I heard Sev crying and the small pounding on a door. I saw something run past me and up the stairs.

_Dad…._

I climbed up the stairs and half way there my suspicion was confirmed.

"Mom, Pat." In a weak defeated voice Sev said.

"Out of the way." Dad's voice rang in the empty hall. I heard Sev move and the sound of the door not opening.

By the time dad started to talk I had reached the top.

"Eileen, open the door," he said it quietly. When nothing happened he began to get louder and louder. I was getting scared and so was Sev. When father kicked that door open I was terrified of him.

Fear had frozen me in place.

I heard mother's sweet voice say calmly, "I decided to redecorate Severus room do you like it?"

All hell broke loose. I saw Sev run looking for something but my eyes were glued to father has mother's words pierced my heart. I rushed forward when father entered and saw Sev close to the window. Father's eyes were burning with disgust. He grabbed mother's hair and pulled her up close to his face before saying menacingly, "How do I like it?"

Sev was walking away from them like this was normal. I was shocked. _Where is my family! This can't be it!_

Tears flowed down my eyes as I watched what Sev missed. I saw fathers, no this man, animal, raise his arm and punch mother in the face. I heard something crack I felt Sev turn around and we watched as this man kept on punching mother in the face.

Sev shock wore off faster than mine. He rushed towards dad and hugged one of his legs. "STOP! STOP!" He said at the top of his toddler voice.

Father didn't even hear him. He repeated her question filled with anger, "How do I like it? I'll tell yah HOW I LIKE IT!"

I saw him slapped her and watched as her head rolled back. Sev wedged himself in front of mom making father drop his hold on her.

I saw father's attention shift to Sev, a cold shiver went down my aching spine.

He pushed Sev away and I saw Sev fall down and bruise himself. I ran towards him and hugged him from behind as he laid there.

I looked straight at father imagining magic reaching my throat and heart as I said quietly, "Stop, Papa, please stop."

I saw father look at me, really look at me. I had tears and I knew my eyes showed how terrified I was of him. Sev got up leaving me there on the floor I didn't move my eyes from father. I saw him hug father from my peripheral vision.

Father pulled Sev away and ran away. I saw Sev head towards mother but I left running after father.

I saw him punch the wall leaving a hole. His eyes were leaking water.

"Papa?" I quietly said.

I saw him tense. I was terrified to move closer to him, I heard my heart beating fast.

"Please Papa, can you hear me?" my voice broke as a desperate plea left my mouth.

He turned towards me, his eyes shining blue. Blue!

I was scared but happy that he could hear me. I walked towards him and stood right in front of him.

" It's ok Papa. I still love you. You scared me a lot." I saw tears fall down his eyes. "I miss you terribly Papa."

He reached his hand towards me and cradled my cheek it almost went right through me. As he looked at me he said quietly, "Patrick?"

I nodded my head, "Yes Papa it's me."

I went to hug him only to end up going through him. Father turned around and said, "My boy, my baby boy." Over and over again.

"Don't be sad Papa I'm fine." My voice broke at the end.

Father opened his mouth to say something only I didn't catch it. I was thrown back into my mindscape.

I fell down and cried.

I don't remember how long I did but I had run out of tears and I kept staring out into nothing.

The puddles had grown in size but that was due to me being sad.

I slowly got up and looked around. I spotted things scattered around and as I looked closer I saw they were my things that my mother threw out.

_Like trash_.

I felt worthless. _Thanks Sev, what a great memory._

I rubbed my eyes as I looked down. The blasted boat didn't go with me and fell down couple of feet away.

I didn't feel like touching any boats but I had to.

The more I visualized in my head the smaller the black tornado got.

I decided to rest as I looked at the broken boat.

I stood there meditating on what I saw and felt. I felt sort of back to normal which meant something was going to go bad.

I looked up and got scared_, the tornado! I said not right now! I'm not ready to face it!_

I started running away from it only to realize that it spotted me. That thing was four times faster than me and it was gaining speed. I began to panic frantically looking around. As I looked I realized that there was a piece of a boat on the floor right in the pass of the tornado. I totally bypassed it in my hurry to escape. I had two choices and the logical one was to go for it.

The tornado would catch up to me quickly if I decided to run but the ship would pull me into the memory and take me away for a while. _Hopefully the tornado isn't there when I come back._

I dove for the piece and quickly worked on seeing if it fit the ship. I felt the heavy winds begin to pull me. The ships did not match.

There was no choice I had to face this thing right now.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I'm having trouble seeing the traffic graph and it saddens me. ****L**** But I wanted to post the chapter like I said I would. Thanks for the reviews! I try my best to update when I can as fast as I can. My friend left so I'm all alone and I had to edit some chapters for her safety. Mostly the first one. Oh! Thanks to all the people that favorited and are following this story! See you around!**


	15. The Prince's Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: Series, characters, worlds, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Prince's Mirror**

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

* * *

I foresaw the darkness surrounding me, throwing me back into the endless cycle of depression. I felt myself tense up, when it hit.

My emotions were out of control. I felt my body grow warm as the tornado sucked me into the abyss.

As I was thrown in, millions of cuts spread all over my body from the intensity of the winds. I landed in the middle, facing upwards.

An image of a black hooded figure flouting in air came to mind. I felt fear spread through me and my adrenaline pick up speed.

I felt suffocated by the mere presence of this tornado as negativity wafted out from the tornado. I felt it trying to tear apart all the happiness within me. I remember I screamed out for my mother; of course I didn't think she would answer me.

The last thing I envisioned was the Prince's mirror, how it felt in my hand and what it looked like. The Prince's symbol burned brightly as darkness descended upon me.

* * *

I felt myself flouting in air as I opened my eyes.

_Am I dead?_

Unfortunately I was in my subconscious. I wondered how I'm alive when I spotted a white raven standing on a grey tree stump, observing me.

Our eyes locked; confused onyx eyes stared into curious blue eyes.

I felt sad for it; White ravens are misunderstood creatures hated for something they could not help be. They aren't rare but they get bullied for being different from other ravens; which makes them harder to find a mate, let alone breed. It is rare to find a white raven with a mate.

They aren't albinos, but were born with no melanin in their bodies. Many don't make it to adult hood because the mother would eat them a few days after being born.

For some reason Severus come to mind but I discarded the thought out of my head.

Hated for just being born is ridiculous but that's sadly the life of a white raven.

The raven's head tilted to the side while it still looked at me, I lifted my arm to it. The raven jumped onto my arm and clutched it tightly. I felt myself flinch but didn't make a noise. The raven looked impressed and a little bit proud.

This confused me, but I didn't dwell on it for long.

The Raven was beautiful; I wanted to pet the pretty raven oh so very much._ I wondered if their feathers are soft or rough._

As if reading my thoughts it tilted its head down, giving me permission to pet it.

I stretched my arm, my hand was slightly shaking from being nervous, it felt calming and the more I petted it the more relax and confident I became.

I sat down on the branch and cooed at how beautiful it was. If a bird could blush this one would instead it hide its face behind its spread wings.

After a while I ended up telling it my concerns with mother and father, the bird just tensed up but I was so lost in the memories I witnessed that I didn't noticed it. The poor raven looked like it wanted to claw out someone eyes out.

The last thing I told her was my theory on my body and how I still felt the brace on my back but I felt some of the magic travel back to my nose. I also told her how I think it may be the cause of me seeing visions or not. I stopped talking when I felt a tear drop land on my knee.

I grew depressed as I realized I made the nice raven cry. My heart went out to it and I began to cry.

"Don't cry pretty Raven I didn't mean to make you depressed. I'm sorry. I won't say anything anymore." The bird grew even more depressed and before I could try to help it, it flew out of my hand and into the colorful clouds; leaving me alone.

_I don't deserve anyone_ _all I seem to do is make people upset_; Dad, Mom, Sev, and now the pretty raven.

I looked around and realized I'm stuck within my sub conscious. Meaning I can't hear the outside world but I could still feel.

I ended up sitting on the tree stump and sulk.

That is until I was thrown out of my mind and into my body.

Time had speed up as I felt something icky go done my throat, I wanted to throw it up but couldn't. I felt something invasive enter my body, someone's magic was trying to enter me. The first time this happened was when I was lost in the hurricane which cut off any connection to it, but now I can feel it as the magic course through my body moving the potion into my magical vein right where my nose is at.

The broken line was closed off until the potion reached it.

I felt unimaginable pain as the potion tore open the veins. My eyes hurt as well but not as much as my nose. I felt little webs shooting towards the ends of the veins and start re-stitching itself.

I felt every strand of web as it connected with each other until it was like the vein never broke.

I felt my physical body feel exhausted not that my mental body wasn't any different.

When I blinked I was back into my mind. Everything was sore. I sat down wondering what happened.

I was in shock for who knows when, when all of a sudden someone tackled me from behind. I fell down face first onto the cement.

"_Pat!_" screamed a desperate voice belonging to someone I missed.

"_Sev?_" I asked scared to even turn around.

"_You have to wake up!_" He sounded serious. I tried turning around to face him but he started to shake me back and forth.

"_What? Wh-_", I tried pulling myself away from him as I asked him confusedly.

"_Dad! He went bonkers!_" Sev said distressed. He released me from his hold and stood up. I saw him pull his hair from the corners of my eyes as I got up. "_This lady came through the fireplace! The fireplace! She was about to say something when mom started yelling at her. Of course dad came home at that instant and blew up! His eyes changed colors again! The old lady took out a stick and pointed it to dad. Dad dodged to the side and tackled her to the ground! He grabbed her stick and broke it in his hand_!"

I felt thrown out of the loop; considering the fact that I don't know how the tornado left or how the white raven came to be. This was too much.

I weakly said, "_It's not that simple_."

"_Of course it is! You just open your eyes!"_ Severus glares at me like if I'm a dunderhead. I felt my temper rise, but managed to control it slightly.

"_Obviously, we are still toddlers_," baiting him into telling me how old we are. I had a feeling that we're three or four.

Severus exploded, "_We're two and a half! Mother said I'm a big boy! I'm not a baby_!"

I was in a coma for two years? _Two years!_

Severus must have realized what he said. His face had turned pale and he looked sad.

"_I'm sorry-_"Severus began to speak before I cut him off.

"_It's ok Sev_." He opened his mouth to argue, "_Don't you have to go stop dad from hurting the old lady and mom? Even if I wake up it won't stop dad._" Sev closed his mouth and pondered on what I said, before looking at me again. He looked suspiciously at me, "_I'll try again Sev, but if you can't see_," I motioned my hand around my mindscape, "_I'm really tired_."

He looked ashamed and had the decency to look away.

"_I'll try entering my body, but you have to go back to your side_," His head snapped back at me with a hurt expression, "_your presence is straining my mind and making me exhausted._"

He looked uncomfortable but nodded and turned around to walk back to his side. Before he left my sights he turned his head and said three words that made my heart ache.

"_I miss you."_

I gave him a sad smile, "_I miss you too_."

I saw him leave as I stood there tears streaming down my face. I looked up and imagined myself fly out of my mindscape.

The first thing I heard was the beeping of the monitor.

I was used to blocking it out in my head that I didn't realize it was this loud and annoying. I felt my nose scrunch up, and a gasp filled the air.

Next thing I know, Nurse Judy was screaming for the doctors. I almost cried because of how loud it was. It was overwhelming and before I knew it exhaustion had took over and for the first time in so long I fell asleep.

For the last week I was twitching and moving my arms as I didn't want to open my eyes until my father visits me. I wanted it to be a surprise.

I woke up one early morning to the sound of someone's voice, I knew instantly it was my dad; my father always visits me before leaving to work. I felt him talking to me, petting my hair.

My head inclined into my dad's hand, when said hand froze. I felt myself frown. I was still tired that I accidentally let a whimper escaped my mouth.

I heard my father call me, "Pat?" his voice quivered.

I opened my eyes slowly trying to focus my eyes but I only was able to see a black bob bleeding into a white surrounding. My frown deepened as I felt my hand slowly twitch upwards. My heart froze as my hand touch my eyes, my open eyes.

_Why can't I see?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Within this week I'll be posting another chapter. It will be on others people perspectives. Unraveling the mystery of who is that raven? This chapter has been long overdue. Not only will I be posting the next chapter this week but I'll post an additional one on either Sunday or Monday! This chapter goes to my followers and favorites, I hope you like it.**


	16. The Dervain's Family and the White Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter: series, worlds, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Dervain's Family and the White Raven**

* * *

**Severus POV**

* * *

I was thrust back harshly onto the floor of my mindscape, sliding across until I hit the book shelfs dropping all the books.

Before the first book fell I exited my mind.

* * *

I awoke, gasping for air.

My heart was pounding frantically in my chest as I reign in my emotions.

As dawn came about, I felt myself calm down.

I began to process what had happened inside our minds. I fear for my brother but I realized that I could not do much. This pained me greatly.

Before I could try to figure out how I could help aid Pat, my eye caught something.

A giant lump of black glob, _Had this…this monster escape into our world?!_

It looked like something in Patrick's head. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over me as I pulled my legs into my chests. My heart began to thunder and for a moment I thought the monster could hear me.

I decided to pull the blanket away from one of my eyes to see if the monster was still there only to see that it has yet to move.

_It's… It's watching me! It's thinking bad things it's going to do to me! _

The longer I stared the more I became frighten. _Oh Pat I wish you were here!_

Something washed over me as if trying to tell me this has happen before. Closing the gap I made with the blanket I tried to remember where this feeling came from when it hit me.

It was when Pat and I were in the cot, I had woken up before at this exact time when black things started to come alive. I had woken Pat up, who had asked what was wrong. I felt my eyes brimming with tears as I held my blanket closer to me, watching those foul things move.

Pat seemed to have realized what was happening to me and hugged me close whispering into my ear that they weren't monsters but silhouettes of the objects in the nursery room.

He held me all dawn explaining to me what that was. As the sun rose higher things began to shift until the monsters had disappeared and things from the nursery room appeared.

I didn't really understand Pat then that much since I was frozen in fear, but it had felt nice to know he stayed up with me to keep the monsters at bay.

Although I knew Pat was right about these silhouettes things it didn't mean they don't still scare me.

Trying to focus on what Pat had said, I pulled down the blanket uncovering one of my eyes and began to squint in order to focus them closer. It helps a little but not a lot.

It took form of a person, _too big for it to be mom._

I waited there with one eye open until the room was filled with light, watching it vanquish the darkness surrounding the room.

The person on the floor was none other than dad.

I got out of bed and walked toward him when he woke up. I jump back and bit down a scream.

"Is Pat awake?"

My eyes grew watery has I went to the blocks, I felt father tremble. I began to tell him what I saw and how Pat was doing. With each word I saw his faith and hope leaving him.

By the end he had a crazy gleam one I was certainly familiar with, the Emily.

He left that day and I didn't see him for four months, on Halloween.

To say mom was pleased was an understatement. She shied away from him, he had stopped taking a shower and began to 'bar hop' as mom said one time.

I had begun to help put away my toys, which wasn't a lot.

Apparently mother had been fast at work on a costume for that day.

It was going to be one of those days were I had to spend time with the kids from the gathering as I dubbed them.

The only good thing is that Vicky was coming although I wish Pat was here instead.

When mother and I were taking a shower I realized someone cut off her pewee.

I knew there and then it was father. I wondered how long ago father cut her pewee off. I was mad at her for trying to forget Pat but I don't think cutting off her pewee was a good punishment.

This scared me, _was father going to cut mine off too? _I held onto my pewee, mother noticed this and told me not to touch it that boys don't play with their thing. I was confused of course.

_Did mom call my pewee a thing?_ I let go only because mother had that look.

When she had finished dressing me into the costume and she was getting hers on I asked her, "Mommy, who cut your pewee off?"

Mother was putting on her shoe when she fell onto the floor face first.

* * *

**Eileen POV**

* * *

I was putting on my flats when my baby asked me, "Mommy who cut your Pewee off?"

I was mortified that I lost my balance and fell down face first.

I stood up quickly, my face was red with mortification. What my baby said next baffled me.

"It was daddy wasn't it?" he said nodding his head as if agreeing with himself.

"Wha-…why..who…" I just could not come up with an answer. What made it worse was when we heard an enormous belly laugh by the door.

Tobias had graced us with his presences. This was not the way I expected to see him.

"Are you done?" I snapped at him. He didn't even bother looking at me.

"Nah son her Pa did." Tobias said with a grin.

I was furious. Before I could say anything my baby boy said, "Oh, is that why Mom doesn't tell us about him?"

I couldn't even say anything before a knock was heard downstairs. I picked up my baby and left Tobias laughing on his own. She had dressed him as a prince. She didn't bother wearing anything but a robe.

I put Sev in the play pin, which of course made him pout. I turned around and headed towards the door knowing well it was Tilly and the neighbors.

"Hello dear how are you?" Tilly said as I greeted her.

"As good as I can be in my situation," I said. My angel was gone and I knew it when I saw that flower I believed it was his spirit stuck between our worlds and the afterlife.

I ushered them in and greeted each one.

We were getting ready to go when a knock was heard.

"Are we missing anyone?" I asked but everyone was here.

I went to check the window and saw a couple.

I opened the door and was greeted a blond haired man with blue eyes and a woman with brunet hair and brown eyes. They looked quite familiar, "May I help you?"

"Yes, are you Mrs. Snape?" the man asked.

"Indeed, pardon me but I do not believe we've met."

"Could we possibly talk within, it is a sensitive matter." The man asked.

"I am with company at this moment, and we were just on our way out," I told them frankly.

"It would only be a moment, please?" This time the woman said pleadingly.

"I suppose we could talk in the kitchen," I said allowing them to come in.

"Who is it dear?" Tilly asked me, curiously.

"Somebody who wishes to speak to me," I told her, "It won't take long. We'll be in the kitchen."

"Alright dear," Tilly said before helping Mrs. Ackerham's daughter with her wing for her fairy costume.

I offered them a seat at the corner of the table, which they graciously took.

"We are sorry to bother you, but it was urgent."

I couldn't hold my curiosity down anymore, "What was so urgent that you had to come to my house to speak with me."

They shared a glance before the man face me and said, "It's about your son."

This made me tense, "What about my son?"

"Do you believe its right to prolong the suffering of your son, when we all know he will die?"

This made me furious; it's obvious they were talking of my angel. Although I have doubts he will ever wake hearing someone else, specially this stranger do so, does not sit well with me at all.

"Who are you to tell me anything about my son? You don't even know anything about him or his condition." I said seething.

"I beg to differ considering we pay his bill!" The lady raised her voice higher, obviously mad.

This of course made me freeze as I realize why these people looked familiar. The man holding the woman down was smiling sadly as he realized I knew who they were.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape we have not introduced ourselves; we are the Dervain's."

"Get. Out." I glared at them.

The man coughed before getting up and saying, "Of course, sorry for interrupting your evening, Mrs. Snape."

"What! Mathius! We did not come here to be cowed by her!" She then turned towards me, "You mam are the most selfish human on this world for letting your son suffer this way! You give mother's everywhere a bad name!"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted, "How dare you! If anyone here is giving mother's a bad name everywhere, it is you! I at least don't raise murders!"

Mrs. Dervain gasped at me shocked that not only did I interrupt her but that I would say such horrid thing towards her daughter and self. Getting up she looked down on me and said, "You're going to hell! At least I don't let my child suffer knowing I could stop it! You sadistic bitch!"

"Yasenia! Enough!" Mathius screamed at his wife trying to pull her towards the door.

"I will not! Did you hear what she said to us?! I won't let this go!" Yasenia said staring at me coldly.

I too was furious. My blood was boiling when she slapped me. That was it, the gloves come off bitch.

* * *

**Severus POV**

* * *

Severus had strained his ear in order to hear what was being said. He was currently sitting letting Vicky use his blanket to take a nap. She was dressed in a pink dress; her grandmother took off her hat. Stacy the girl dressed in a butterfly costume was now poking his shoulders which irritated him.

He was mad at what this lady was saying.

Everyone besides the other kids was silent. They were just as concerned as I was. Vicky grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt a little better, but still mad that now they disturbed Vicky's nap.

I knew dad was taking a shower, as I looked towards Vicky she just stared and went back to sleep letting go of my hand.

It was her blessing for me to go, which I did. I got up, gave Stacy a glare which made her run giggling and pulled the clip up from the door while I pushed it slightly and left it ajar

Everyone was extremely tensed that they were looking anywhere besides where the kitchen entrance was, which meant the stairs too.

I climb the stairs and turned left. When I reached the door on the left wall I knocked hard. Dad opened it.

"Two big people are telling mom to kill Pat." I gave him a pout for good measures.

Tobias in his hangover mind took a while to decipher it, before running down the stairs. The next thing I heard was something getting smack and people yelling.

Once I reached downstairs I heard the other kids crying or yelling, except Vicky.

Then I went back inside the play pin and sat down. The clink of the lock was lost as father had slammed the door roughly saying, "Bloody bastards!"

When he turn around, he said, "Yah ready to go get candy or what?"

That snapped everyone out, "Tobias Snape! You be nice!"

Dad just had to say it, "Says the woman who just slap another."

Mom came out of the kitchen to give him a pointed look.

Only to blush with mortification, "GO PUT ON A SHIRT!"

Dad just looked down then back up at her and rolled his eyes before going back upstairs mumbling about crazy females.

* * *

After that day it was boring, I was nowhere close to helping my brother. Dad only came home when it was Christmas.

I was happy because mother invited Anna which is Vicky's mom over for Christmas. Mrs. Weatherbea was sick and at the hospital. Had a heart failure, mom said she might not make it.

After the incident on Halloween many of the people who use to come don't anymore, sadly that annoying girl still does, _Stacy_. I glared at nothing.

Mother on the other hand was mulling over what that bint said. I can see it eating her.

Mom was making something to eat for Christmas.

The house had a tree and decorations were ready to be put on. I was sitting on a high chair eating veggies, _they weren't that bad._

I don't remember why I disliked them so much. These peas are delicious.

It was at this time an owl tapped on the window, then on the kitchen sliding doors.

Mother let the owl in grabbed the letter and sent the bird off. She then went to the stove and burned the letter. _Mom was not happy._

Vicky came over with her mom and helped us decorated the tree and Stacy showed up with Daniel the boy my age. _Maple I believe._

I was not happy. Stacy was all over me and pushing Vicky away, of course Vicky wouldn't let her win just because she's older.

That is how father found me being tugged in opposite directions by two girls.

The mom's had taken a picture of the scene.

Stacy's dad had just arrived and was not amused like his wife was at the idea of cute and harmless.

It probably wasn't a good idea to tell him, "Can you remove your daughter please? She's very clingy."

* * *

**White Raven POV**

* * *

Far away, somewhere remotely hidden in England there laid a house the size of a small castle. No noise could be heard throughout the house except for the sound of quill upon paper.

An elderly lady sat behind an elegant wooden desk, writing feverishly onto parchment. She wore a black fitted robe with the insignia of a raven clutching a crown in its beak while being perch on a sword, pinned onto it.

The books in the room where buzzing with life and the crackling of burning wood can be heard. A tired sigh escaped from the lady's mouth as she took a break rubbing her hands to take away the soreness. She looked out her window and saw that the sun had vanished as the moon shone brightly out in the sky, surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars.

She grabbed the candle a stared out the window watching her reflection appear. She had white long sleek hair with distant blue eyes.

"Binky," the elderly lady said in a tired quiet voice.

A two feet creature with spindly arms and legs, an over-sized head and blue eyes, appeared. It had long wispy hair and pointed bat-like ears. She wore a black pillow case with silver trimmings.

"Mistress Lucinda call Binky," the creature said in a high squeaky voice.

"Bring me a cup of tea, please." Lucinda said fondly as she turned around to face the creature.

"Yes Mistress Lucinda," said the creature before it vanished without trace.

A second later a steaming cup of tea was sitting on top of the desk.

_Even the house-elfs can barely tolerate me,_ she thought sadly.

Lucinda Prince was a very lonely person, no matter what she did nobody wanted to be in her presences. Not because she was horrid or anything but because she rubbed them the wrong way.

She didn't bother dwelling on the subject and grabbed her cup of tea. What her thoughts did revolve around was on a special being, Eileen Prince her niece.

Eileen was a very vibrant being, her aura shined through her and onto the world around.

It's was always at this time of night that she pondered on what her niece was doing.

It was no secret that the Prince's had disowned her for marrying a muggle. Of course what nobody knows was how that came to be.

Lucinda had always wondered what would have happened if she had done anything to help the child instead of watching silently.

_Eileen, my dear child_, she thought remembering how Eileen would run around the garden collecting flowers and writing it in a journal. She would come to her running to tell her all the different properties and uses of the flower, with the biggest smile on her face.

She remembered how she taught Eileen how to use gobstones, when her parents where away. How her eyes shone brightly. Her niece had the biggest heart for a six year old. She had asked her one day that if for her seven's birthday she could get her own set.

She couldn't deny her anything.

On Eileen's birthday Lucinda was allowed to join the rest of the family, it was one of the few days she was tolerated. When Lucinda had gifted the child with gobstones, it lifted the girl spirits high, her eyes shone with excitement only for her father to grab the box and throw it away saying, " A lady does not play with such foul things, it's no wonder nobody wishes to play with you, Eileen."

Eileen had just bend down her head, silent tears falling as she accepted it.

It wasn't the first time her niece had heard her father say that and it wouldn't be the last.

As she watched Eileen grow older, the less she saw her smile until she stopped smiling all together.

Oh she knew why her brother acted that way towards Eileen.

Augustus Prince wasn't always this horrid and she could only blame herself for it.

He was strict, stern, and extremely prideful. He was a Potion Master after all. He had perfect grades and lots of connections. Everyone liked her brother, and because of that he was always invited to events around the world. No one even remembered he had a younger sister, and that's the way he liked it.

Just like her brother Lucinda was very good in Potions, but unlike her brother she was also good at Charms and Transfiguration. She had perfect grades and could cook with and without magic. There was just one problem, everyone hated her, and she was constantly bullied for 'existing' as her tormentors had told her one time. Her parents wouldn't believe her when she had told them making up excuses. At one point in her life she stopped telling them as she realized her parents truly didn't care about her. Her parents were very iconic people in the wizarding world and everyone wanted to be connected to one of the Prince families, but they weren't that desperate to let one of their son's marry her.

Her brother never bothered talking to her but that didn't mean that he didn't see what happened. When he had a daughter, she heard him promise the child that she would not be like her sister.

He didn't let her do anything Lucinda did. In his mind it was because she was trying to be independent, or his words, "Doing what the man was supposed to do."

It was the mans' job to bring the income, not the woman. To him that was her biggest flaw and the sole reason she wasn't married or wanted.

Lucinda always thought that was idiotic.

She was shunned from the family and when her parents died they had left nothing to her, they didn't even mention her. It hurt Lucinda deeply, but she never showed it. So when her brother cut ties with her it wasn't a big surprise.

Her brother and his snotty wife tried to keep her away from her niece and most of the time they succeeded. It was rare when she was allowed to see Eileen.

At eleven Eileen had stopped talking to her, not because she began to dislike her but because she had started to close herself off. It was easier for Eileen to do this than to have her father yelling at her for not being a dignified lady.

Lucinda would still watch her from a distance and Eileen knew this. When Eileen's Hogwarts letter arrived she was eating in her room quietly. It was only when her door slam open to let in the child with a smile that she realize that she wouldn't be able to see the child for a long time.

Lucinda had opened her arms to the girl which she took graciously. She could tell that the child hoped everything would be different at school and she hoped she would to.

Lucinda didn't even know what house her niece was put in until a couple years later.

It was mandatory for Eileen to come home for Christmas and summer. That Christmas was horrid; the child never came to see her.

It was on Christmas that she saw her niece walking as if she were an Inferi. Although her eyes looked as if she faced a dementor and lost.

As the years dragged on her brother grew colder and colder towards her daughter as no one had asked for her daughter's hand in marriage, he blame her.

When the Hogwarts letter had listed gown, her brother saw his chance. He had order the greatest seamstress to do her nieces dress, not bothering to ask Eileen.

She had felt something wrong that day and during the night she had stayed up looking for her niece only to find her missing.

It was when she looked outside that she saw a silhouette of the girl before the child disapparated out of the boundaries of the house.

Lucinda had feared for her niece and had kept her brother and Vespa his wife away from Eileen's room.

Lucinda had let out a breath of relieve when she saw Eileen come home. She was just about to make her presence known when she saw a smile on her face.

She didn't have the heart to take away the child's happiness and decided she would leave her be.

When the child's Seventh year began fifteen marriage proposals where offered to Augustus for his daughters hand.

Her brother was happy and had locked himself away in his office to choose who his daughter would marry.

That Christmas her brother had asked her niece who she would marry. It was the first time Eileen had snapped.

The ugliest fight was seen that day. It was so bad that the child had locked herself in her room.

Whenever her brother and sister-in-law would drag her out she would scream out that she hated them and that she would not marry some stupid pureblooded twit.

At night when everyone was asleep beside her she would always see the child leave.

It was the day before she would leave back to Hogwarts when she heard her door open.

The child had run straight at her with tears in her eyes. Lucinda held her close as the child started to tell her, her worries.

The child had told her that she would need to choose who she would wed by the time she came home or her parents would disown her.

Lucinda had told her that it was impossible since she was the only heir.

Of course Eileen had said her brother said they would have another child. Of course she told her it was ridiculous that they were trying to scare her, for she knew Vespa was now barren.

It was a while before she asked her niece who she was seeing at night. Eileen had just frozen in place before saying someone.

Lucinda knew when a pureblood said someone that person was either muggleborn or muggle.

After a while Eileen had told her everything, Lucinda's fear came true and she feared for her niece but she knew if she did not accept it that she would lose her niece forever and that is something she would never have.

Eileen was so relieved that she had asked her if she could make her a wedding dress for she had planned to marry the muggle straight after Hogwarts.

Lucinda was consumed with dread but agreed.

When it was time to come back to the Prince's Manor Eileen had told Professor Slughorn that her parents were expecting her by floo and not by train. Professor Slughorn had looked worried but told her if that was what her parents wished that she could use the floo in the slytherin common room. Eileen would never make it to Kingscross were her parents await her arrival to hear who she has chosen to wed. Lucinda was the last person to see her as she helped Eileen pack her things from the house.

She had rushed Eileen that day because she knew that her parents would be coming soon.

Eileen of course would not leave without a certain flower that bloomed beautifully here at Prince's Manor. By the time they were done Eileen was covered in dirt her, hair flying everywhere.

Lucinda had gone to Gringotts to exchange galleons for pounds that very day, handing her the purse and a mirror. She told her niece to take care and that she would always have a home with her.

That was the last time she saw her niece.

Her brother had come home that night frantically worried, he searched the wizarding world for her for years but could not find her. After the search was at a dead end he began to search in the muggle world, it was another couple of years before he found her but it was too late for Eileen had married the muggle and was with child.

Her brother was infuriated with her niece, and disowned her, she could not believe he did. What they didn't know was that Vespa was extremely angered that she told a wizarding reporter that her daughter had married a muggle and was disowned. She had told him that all the money would go to her nephew because there was nobody else to claim it.

Not even half that year did her brother and sister live. The nephew who tried to claim the fortune sadly found out he was not the heir to their fortune but her's.

Vespa had truly forgotten Lucinda when she had told the reporter, and so Lucinda was never invited to her death by Vespa 'sweet' nephew.

Lucinda never left the manor any ways and when her brother died she canceled out the disownment to her niece.

She had sent a letter to her niece but it was never received. She tried calling her with the ancient mirror but she did not answer.

The child had truly forgotten her.

The mirrors were ancient it was actually one of the first. Unlike the others, the mirror itself will show you, eight year your senior and could manifest the person into the others subconscious as long as each held onto the handles of the mirror. She had hoped her niece would understand the mirror significance but atlas it was not meant to be.

Her niece was happy living her life with that muggle who was she to stop her happiness.

By the time she was done reminiscing the past her cup was empty and she was ready to go to sleep. She stood up leaving the cup on the desk. Every night before bed she would look into the mirror. Grasping the handle she looked within, she saw herself; older more gray and wrinkled until she was sucked in, for a moment she was happy.

It was the first time she used these mirrors since she had none to use it with her. It was white and fluffy just how she imagined it to be. She turned around to see her niece only it was not her but an unconscious child.

Fearing for the worst she check his pulse only to feel it slightly. She pushed her life force into the child and watched as his pulse came back. She was extremely tired and for some reason felt connected with the child. If he's here then this must be Eileen's son.

She could not due much anymore and felt herself become exhausted. She decided to shift into her animagus form and observe the child, after all an animal was more received than a person.

As the child awoke she saw his eyes brimming with confusion. His eyes were unique; one was blue while the other hazel and they both had speckles of obsidian.

He had stringy raven hair, very sharp cheekbones, his nose was like the romans a little bit crooked, and he was lean. His fingers were slightly longer and he looked to be eight years old, but then again mindscapes never show peoples correct age.

Lucinda had long ago thought up a perch for her to stand on.

Once the child realized she was there, she was surprise the child did not shy away or cringe in fear when our eyes met.

To her surprise his eyes were saddened, she tilted her head sideways when the child lifted his arm. She jumps straight on his shoulder hoping to get a reaction out of him. The child just cringe slightly in pain but did not move. To say Lucinda wasn't proud was an understatement. The child was confused and she could sense him wanting to pet her.

She let him considering she hurt him in the first place.

As he grew more comfortable towards her, he began to rattle of his fear concerns and worries. She could tell that this was helping him but it hurt her to her to hear the things he has gone through._ He is too young for this to happen to him._

She wanted to claw the muggles eyes out and probably slap some sense into Eileen. One thing was certain for Lucinda she would be helping this child no matter what.

As the child finished she could not help but shed a tear and it broke her heart when he said, "Don't cry pretty Raven I didn't mean to make you depressed. I'm sorry. I won't say anything anymore." This cut her in half that she could not help but leave.

She let go of the mirror and headed straight to the library, it was time she researched for a way to help her niece's son. She would not sleep till she has found a way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I thought it be best to post it on Saturday. **

**Someone I'm just saying this now I was affect by what has happen in France. It hurts me deeply and just wished to say my heart goes out to France.**


	17. Sev's First Real Christmas

**Disclaimer: I down own Harry Potter: world, series, characters, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Sev's First Real Christmas**

* * *

**Severus POV**

* * *

Mr. Darlene was not happy with me all night during Christmas.

He made sure Stacy stayed away from me. _Oh, I wasn't complaining._

Vicky on the other hand has yet to let go, she's either; holding my hand, hugging me, or leaning on me.

The only time she let's go was when I was opening my presents.

Mother had gathered everyone around to open presents. She thanked Mr. Maple for the tree only for him to tell her that everyone should have a Christmas tree for Christmas even if it's only for a day.

I think mother and father understood something that was hidden in the words.

Mrs. Evans usually does Christmas at her house but her son had sent her a letter telling her they would not be able to go this year due to work obligations.

She had understood, mother had asked if she would like to join us. Mrs. Evans accepted graciously.

Mrs. Evans was in charge of giving the presents under the tree at random to their given person.

"Now let's see, to Victoria from the Snape family." I felt my face go red.

Mom had asked me what I thought Vicky would want for Christmas a week after Halloween; I had told her a teddy bear.

Mother nudged me to go get the present and give it to Vicky and so I did.

It wouldn't have been that bad if Vicky had not giggled at me.

Vicky opened the present to reveal the teddy bear; it was a big, tall, furry, and brown red colored bear with Caribbean aqua eyes. The bear was dressed in Caribbean aqua dress and a black apron.

I made sure mom got Vicky's eye color and her hair right. Mom would often get frustrated with me when I told her time after time that the bear was wrong. It took her a month and a half to get the eyes right.

Vicky kept touching the bear then her hair then the bear's eyes. She didn't say anything.

I was nervous, if there was any person in the room that I wanted them to like our present, it was her.

She then glanced at me and hugged the bear with the biggest smile on her face.

I was relieved and I couldn't help smiling too.

Mrs. Evans got another present and said, "To Severus from the Weatherbea family."

Vicky went and grabbed the present while still holding the bear; it was half her size, and brought it to me.

I grabbed it from her and opened it.

I got a green wooden car, I never had one. Mom had told me that's what dad drove.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. After I let her go she giggled and hid behind the bear.

Her hair was wavy red brown hair, and her eyes were Caribbean aqua blue.

I liked her eyes, and hair.

Mrs. Evans continued with Daniel getting a present from The Darlene family, Stacy getting a present from the Weatherbea family.

Stacy didn't bother accepting it and her mom opened it for her, it was a coloring book with crayons.

I didn't like how she acted towards Vicky.

When our present for Stacy came up I didn't want to give it to her, but I knew better. Mom was watching me like a hawk.

Mom made her a bear too just like Vicky. The bear was blond with brown eyes; it was wearing a brown dress with a white apron. Stacy just kept staring at the bears then at Vicky's. I backed away.

Vicky dropped the bear and went towards Vicky screaming, "Mine!"

Vicky held her bear tighter and glared at Stacy, saying, "No!"

Before Stacy could reach Vicky, her mom caught her.

"No Stacy that isn't yours," Mrs. Darlene said sternly at Stacy who kept shouting, mine while crying.

I grabbed the bear and took it to Stacy.

"This is yours, that's Vicky's." I told her.

All she said was, "Noooo!"

I of course was confused, "Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"It's prettier."

"This one is pretty too. It has your hair and eye color. See!" I said while pointing at the bear.

That seem to calm her down, which her mom was thankful.

"Dress?" she asked me rubbing her eyes.

"The same color of your eyes."

The only thing she did after that was reach for the bear which I gave to her.

Daniel was scared, standing behind the couch.

I went back and sat down next to Vicky who had sat down looking at the bear.

I told her quietly, "I hope you liked it, I told mom to give her a black apron. So you can remember me by."

She looked up and smiled then hugged it closer.

Everything went back to how it began and Mrs. Evans began to call out, "To Severus from The Maple family."

Daniel grabbed the present and gave it to me, he then proceeded to leave.

I opened it up to find a wooden airplane. Of course I thanked them.

It continued on; Daniel getting a present from the Weatherbea family; coloring book and crayons, Stacy gets a present from the Maple family and then Daniel getting a present from us.

I gave it to Daniel and returned back to Vicky in between our moms.

We got him a wooden car, well I accidentally did. Mom said never to do it again.

He seemed to like it, if his playing with it was any indication.

There were three gifts under the tree.

"To Severus from the Darlene family," Mrs. Evans said.

Stacy jumped out of her mother's grasp and grabbed the present. She then proceeded to run towards me, shoving the gift in my hand.

She stood there standing in front of me as I opened the gift. Vicky just glared.

It was a wooden puzzle, I smiled and thanked her. I never heard of it before but it was nice of her. I still didn't like her though, she will always be annoying.

Vicky didn't like that I even smiled at her, Stacy was smiling as she ran back to her parents.

Mrs. Evans was completely lost that she didn't even realize what she said when she read, "To Patrick from the Weatherbea family." She just kept looking around expecting the child to come up.

Mom tensed up and looked towards Anna, who had a small sad smile.

"She wouldn't let me not get him a gift no matter what I said. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, maybe he will play with them," mother said sadly.

Vicky had got the gift and proceeded to give it to dad.

Mrs. Evans made sure she read the last one mentally first, "To Severus and Patrick from Father."

I got up and went to get it as dad had nudged me.

It was a box and inside was some toy soldiers.

"They're for you and yer brother," I turned towards him as everyone else, "Yah know when he wakes up." Dad said trying to sound happy but failing.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Mr. Darlene didn't stare at me so harshly anymore. I think he understood that we were still affected by what happened to my brother.

* * *

Dad began coming home more often, drunk but home.

Mother didn't bother telling him anything, she told me not to bother him either saying he's depressed.

It was two days before New Year's that mom left me alone with dad she didn't tell me where she was going, but her eyes were red that shined with defeat.

_I hope she doesn't do anything crazy._

Father had woken up from the couch with his hand on his head moaning.

Mom had put away the play pin that Christmas day and never brought it out.

Mother had nagged father the day before to take down the tree, that's what dad is supposed to do today.

Me?

I was just playing with the puzzle Stacy gave me, although I had the toy car Vicky gave me in my pocket with me at all time.

Dad was sitting down now facing the fireplace, after a while he stretched then got up and slowly made his way towards the tree.

Mother and I took down the decorations and put them in the attic earlier that day, the entrance is by the forbidden hall. Mom was tall enough to open it as the door was on the ceiling.

Of course she joked around telling me if we should take the play pin out.

I glared at her.

I sat there waiting for father to come back as he took the tree outside through the kitchen.

I was still curious as to where he went these last months.

Just as he came through the living room I asked, "Father, where were you these past months?"

He didn't bother stopping just went back to the couch and said, "Selling my soul to the devil, for yer brother."

I was extremely confused.

"Did it work?"

"Nah the bastard was playin' me, that at the end I punched him and left."

He lay down to go to sleep.

"What was his name?" I asked. He hmmed confusedly, "The bastard I mean."

"Timothy Raddle, or was it Tom Riddle? I don' remember it was somethin' like that."

"How does he look?" I asked wondering what a bastard looked like.

"I don' remember trash." He said.

That wasn't helpful, but I let it go because he had fallen back to sleep.

Mom came in later that day a little bit scared. In her hand was a mirror, it was very pretty. _It kind of looks familiar._

She ran in and up the stairs quietly not to disturb dad, of course he was woken up.

The next thing I heard was, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YAH GOIN UP THE STAIRS IN A HURRY FOR!"

Dad was glaring up the stairs muttering nonsense.

When mom came in, father didn't bother saying anything of what occurred. He just told her to hurry up and make dinner.

At the table Mother told father they needed more food and because they only had enough for New Year's.

Dad just huffed, but didn't argue.

* * *

New Year's came and went, we saw the other neighbors in front of Cokeworth Street as everyone was getting ready to see the fireworks. It was the first I saw them, they were pretty.

I was attacked by Vicky has she clung to me, her bear squished between us. Apparently she was scared of the fireworks. I did something that Pat would have done. I held her and explained to her what they were.

She didn't understand but she had calmed down enough to look up and smile at the fireworks saying pretty.

I thought she was pretty, but I didn't say it.

* * *

The day after New Year's dad took us shopping. I rode in the middle between mom and dad.

It was strange; I liked the car ride better. There was a lot of food, but mom went straight for the cans like always.

It wasn't very interesting except Anna was the cashier. Her mom was sent back home, they told her she needed an immediate surgery but that they were open until next year in June.

Mrs. Weatherbea accepted the day and left. She's taking care of Vicky as mom was taking care of her while Anna worked.

Anna had bought me some chocolate, it was the first time I tasted it and it was yummy!

* * *

My Birthday came and went; only Vicky showed up. She made me a cake, well her and her grandma. Stacy was sick and the Maples couldn't make it.

It was fine with me.

All I needed was Pat and it would have been the best birthday I ever had.

* * *

**Thank you for reading/ favoreting/ reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can. At the latest it will be on Friday. **

**I know France isn't the only place that had something horrible happen on Friday but it is something that hit close to me. It reminded me of 9/11.**

**A piece of my heart goes to the other places in the world that are hurting as well; Japan, Mexico, Beirut, and Baghdad.**

**We lost about 115,000 that day. There is a huge possibility that the USA is next. Or some other place.**


	18. Welcome Home Patrick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; series, characters, worlds, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Welcome Home Patrick**

* * *

**Patrick POV**

* * *

I was shocked.

My eyes were open, but I couldn't see. The black moved and white surrounded it as it came closer. I tensed myself and tried to back away and scream but I couldn't.

My mouth could produce a single sound.

"It's Papa Pat, yah remember Papa," his voice broke, "Don't yah?"

The voice did sound like his Papa and I _wanted_ to believe it's him.

I stopped trying to back up and stood still. Nobody made a sound as I slowly raised my hands as if asking to be carried.

The next thing I know Father embraced me hard, I felt tears fall down my back. I felt so small compared to my dad. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he would never stop loving me.

I had to stay for a month at the hospital so they can run tests on me. For me, it was a new experience as everything was white with little bit of color here and there. I felt my hearing was the best asset I had currently and it was a little disorienting to be using it as my eyes.

The first thing the doctor did was give me some water in a bottle. I felt a little bit embarrassed that I would need a bottle. The thing is although my mind was ahead, my body wasn't. I've been in a coma for two years, which is bound to have an effect on how my body works.

They check my other reflex and my blood to see if anything else was wrong.

They were confused as to why I was blinder and even more so as to why my eye color changed.

Obviously whatever, or whoever came and helped me made me blinder by accident. I was sad and terrified that I was blind but decided not to dwell on it. The person was only trying to help anyways.

Father never left my side; the only thing good about the tests was that I was able to feel my legs. The doctors said hopefully with some physical therapy I will be able to walk, but for now I was confined to a wheel chair.

I was terrified but at the same time excited, sure I wouldn't be able to wheel myself yet but it was nice to feel the air hit my face.

As for my eyes the doctors said to try an eye doctor to see if some glasses will work. I had a feeling it would have to be a healer considering my magical ability.

My dad wanted to carry me but resisted because the doctor had told him the risks. I was to drink some medicine and come every other day for physical therapy at this other building.

Father was given the directions; my two nurses were there in the lobby next to the doctor. I knew by their voices I turned my head even though it was sore towards them and smiled. Of course I tried to say bye but it came out as gibberish so I just waved. I heard them tear up and felt them hug me. They were like my mother, they took care of me, talked to me, and loved me even though many people wouldn't bother talking to someone in a coma because they think they can't hear. It was because of them that I wasn't that crazy.

I heard the doctors and father finish talking and felt him wheel me away. As I came closer to the world outside I saw white begin to glow in different parts of my vision. I covered my left eye and the brightness faded. I uncovered it and it glowed and as I repeated it with my right eye I realized that my left eye made things glow while my right eye didn't.

Father didn't notice as he wheeled me away only to stop in front of something black, that's all I saw. _He got a car! Sev never told me he got a car!_

I felt hurt that Sev didn't tell me but then I had to remember that he didn't have a chance too. Just because I understood didn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

I had the urge to scream at Sev, oh how I wanted to. Ever since I woke up, our mind connection started to repair itself closing the distance within our mindscape. Let me just say I could feel my nosy brother poking his head in mine. It doesn't stay with me all the time; he says my vision makes him dizzy, I told him he has vertigo.

Dad lifted me up from the chair and put me in the seat, yeah no seat belts. I was terrified of dying. After a while I calmed down as wind hit my face the farther we drove the brighter my vision got; it was mostly filled with green and bright white, but I got to see splashes of color here and there.

Of course I was still playing with my hand as I drew back and forth towards my eyes to see how blind I am only to find out I can't see close or far away.

"It ain't going to change yer eyes, son." Father said a little bit concern. I just looked down at my black and bright blue pants. "We'll go see that eye doc when yeh can talk."

I nodded and then I tilted my head towards him, he was just a black blob, in confusion. His voice had a smile when he said, "Yer brother told me yah understand us."

It's the first time I think I smile at my father.

The ride was a blur after that, no pun intended.

I felt the car stop and waited for father as he took the wheelchair out of the car. Before he carried me I tapped the car while tilting my head.

Father sounded proud and a little bit guilty, "I bought a Ford Anglia with the money we won at the law suit." I petted his hand as he had crouched down to my level to talk.

I was mad he used the money but hopefully the car will help him get a job when the mill closes down.

He carried me to the porch I assumed, due to the elevation rise, and put me on the chair.

"Yer ready?" He asked a little bit nervous.

I can't blame him I was nervous just to be in the house do to what happened to me and Sev.

I took a big breath and nodded. Father opened the door and let us in.

I thought mother would be there to greet me but she wasn't and that made me frown. I felt tears well up and I almost cried if I hadn't heard Sev's screaming, "Pat's here!" while stomping down the stairs.

Dad was scowling at Sev, "Don't run down the stairs!"

Sev just said quietly, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

I brushed the tears that were in my eyes away before I looked up just in time to see something black with bright green hurl itself onto me.

I felt my heart break when I heard him utter, "Don't ever leave Pat."

I didn't care that my spine was hurting as I hugged him close to me.

We shared tears as we finally felt complete.

Our reunion was cut short when I felt tensions rise in the room. Sev knew why and suddenly I knew why, our memories were being shared between us. I saw how dad treated mom and how mom treated me.

Father was going through the five stages of grief, while mom tried to block the memory of me by giving up on me. Each were raised differently and so grieved and dealt with problems differently, I can't really blame them for who they are but I can blame them for being shitty parents.

Dad neglected Sev by not being there all the time that Sev thinks its ok and not taking care of him or getting to know him. Mom hurt him emotionally by trying to force Sev to give up on me and ignoring how that would make him feel.

Sev hugged me tighter as he realized how horrible it was for me and slowly pulled away as he found out my spine was tender.

"Sorry," he said sadly.

I smiled at him and shrugged. I began talking to him in sign language, when dad broke the ice. "Yer brother's hungry Sev, wait till after he eats before playin with him."

Sev said nothing but through our brain waves I knew he was embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile that is until mom said something, "Patrick is mentally behind Severus he won't be able to be at his level let alone that he's a cripple who can't see, Pray tell me how they will able to play?"

I was hurt I knew I was crying as my head hung down in shame.

"Why don't you actually become useful and get the boy some food to eat Yer STUPID WOMAN!" I was even more scared as father began to lose his temper. This is what I feared would happen. I knew I was shaking and no matter what I tried I couldn't but cry like if I was still in diapers.

Father hearing me cry carried me around calming me by saying nonsense. It was and exhausting day and I had hoped mother would be happy I'm awake. I felt like I lost a mother.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep and escape this nightmare. Sev was mad at mother for saying this. He wouldn't even sit near her at the table. Dad feed me some mushed soft food with water as I felt mother's disgusted stare. I didn't understand why.

Sev had offered to let me see through him but I just couldn't. I knew that if I did I would feel horrible afterwards when I entered my own mind.

Before Sev fell asleep he said something interesting, "Maybe it has something to do with that lady dad threw out."

_That lady? _I was confused and as I fell asleep I saw what my brother experience that day the lady came out of the fireplace.

* * *

Sev was sleeping when he had a nightmare, and woke up. He went looking for mom that morning as he realized his father was gone. His mother wasn't outside, nor in her bedroom. After checking the living room and front porch (through the window) he decided to check the closet underneath the stairs. She was nowhere and I felt him panic he began to scream her name and thought of the attic. Reaching upstairs I turned right, there were two more doors on the right wall and two more on the left in front there was an old window with a little cabinet and a flower underneath it. Looking up he saw the handle for the attic, I saw him contemplating how to get up there when he heard some arguing in the last room of the right. Sev slowly opened the door. And we saw mom sitting in a bench facing a vintage wall mirror and a table with makeup and other hair accessories. She had her head on the table with her hands on top holding the prince's mirror,

Her face was distorted in an angry scowl as she seemed to radiate hate.

Next thing both of us new mom had sat up and started shouting profanity at the mirror and throwing the mirror far away. Mom then realized that Sev was there and started screaming at him for entering the corridor, "What did I tell you about entering this side of the house Severus?"

Sev was scared and so was I, "T-that it's forbidden."

Next thing Sev was being pulled by the ear to his room she told him not to go out of his room until dinner was ready. He would not be eating breakfast.

Sev didn't complain mom never cared for what he thought. She was just angry.

After what seem like a thousand years Sev heard his mother call him down to eat. Elaine seemed to have calmed down and even apologized to Sev who did. They were about to enter the kitchen when the fireplace burst to life dropping a lady with white hair and sad blue eyes that were red as if she were crying. She was dressed in dark green and she glowed with green lines inside her.

Mother instantly started to shout at her pushing Sev into the kitchen. The lady didn't have a word in before Dad had entered the house. It was quiet as his eyes turned blue with hints of hazel. He started shouting at her to get out and the lady took her wand out of fright and shot him with a spell.

I saw with one of my eyes as the spell flew to dad and I think dad did too because he dodged it and tackled her. He grabbed her wand and broke it in two in his hand while the other pinned her.

I saw mother smirk at the lady, I was appalled. I looked towards Sev to see him dazed out that was probably when he went looking for me.

Dad whispered in her ear, "Why shouldn't I kill you this minute?" threaten

When she said, "I cured your son."

Father broke and started screaming at her that she was lying, of course the lady said to go check. Father didn't believe her and tied her up while taking her to the forbidden hall and opened a door on the left side. There I saw the lady's green light begin to be sucked until there was just a tiny bit.

I guess the room sucked magic. The lady seemed to realize that as well. Dad then locked the room and kept the key before leaving the house and yelling at mother to not bother trying to open the door for her or she will be worse off.

Sev had awoken from his daze to realize the lady and dad was gone.

I awoke the next morning terrified, still wondering if the lady was in the room.

I was about to jump out of bed only to fall down to the floor. Pain erupted on my back and I cried out. Sev jump out of bed and saw I fell, he screamed for dad who ran in and helped me up.

I felt like an idiot for forgetting, but I can't do anything about that. After getting ready and helping me to the loo which was outside. He began to feed me as Sev ate, and mom was washing dishes.

Dad was telling Eileen about what I need and knew she didn't care by the disgusted scorn she had on.

Dad was about to get up for work when I held onto him. I didn't want him to go, I felt like bad things would happen. Dad tried calming me down, saying mom would take care of me but I held on longer. Dad took me to the living room and screamed at mom to stay in the kitchen.

Sev was in the living room before dad, I shared what I wanted him to tell dad.

"Pat said bad things will happen if you leave him with mom, he doesn't trust her just yet." Sev said quietly.

Dad stared at him then at me as he placed me on his lap as he sat down on the couch.

He had a very serious face, "Why don' you trust yer mother, Pat?"

I felt Sev grow uncomfortable, he wasn't use to telling dad anything about mom that he deem secret.

I nudged him in our mind and he sighed, "He thinks mom hates him because the lady upstairs healed him."

Dad froze I could literally see him remember the lady.

Sev had a confused face, "But dad there isn't a lady upstairs…..is there?"

Dad coughed and carried me upstairs and I heard Sev follow. Mom was asking where we were going but no one answered her. Dad had pulled a key out of his shirt and opened the door when I heard mother's voice downstairs come closer. Dad then stood still before entering and closing the door I heard a click and that's it.

I felt Sev behind dad, as we stood still.

"I..see… he's awake…then." The voice sounded horrible as if she was starving and almost close to death.

"I might have forgotten yer up here." Dad said guilty.

I felt a quite chuckle before she said, "Who…hasn't?"

I turned to Sev and demanded him to speak.

"Dad, Pat said to call godmother and ask her to help."

"I ain't having anymore freaks in this house!"

I cringed and felt myself cry at his words.

Dad seemed to realize what he has done and began to apologize. I began to back away from him only for him to cling to me closer apologizing.

Sev was shaking when he said, "Pat would feel safer if this lady took care of him than mom," dad froze, "after all she did save him."

Dad seemed to realize that he's walking on fine rope with me and conceded.

Dad asked her if she would take care of me if he lets her go when he's away.

"Why…would..you….trust ..a freak…with …your…son?"

"I don't trust yah," dad said menacing, "but my son does and if he trust yah then it don' matter what I think."

That touched my heart and it made me smile.

"Very…. well," she said.

Dad then put me on the bed and opened the door. Sev slide next to me and hugged me, I felt him stare at the lady with suspicion.

Everyone heard dad shout at mom to call the witch, and turned to Sev _who's the witch? Poppy Pomfrey. _The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember why.

I felt her stare at me and turned towards where I assumed she was and gave her a small sad smile.

We heard footsteps and when I faced the door a Lady with a white dress and yellow glow came in. Sev said she was red in the face until she saw the lady then she turned pale.

Dad left to work after that as Poppy finished. It was a pretty show of glowing colors.

Sev had told Poppy what dad had decided and she began to realize her magic was dangerously low.

I signed to Sev who said, this room sucks magic you know dad said you can move her to the room across from here.

After switching rooms I felt my magic return and so did Sev, Poppy felt better and noticed the lady did too.

Eileen tried to tell Poppy it wasn't necessary for her to stay but Poppy wouldn't have.

During the time Poppy was in the room she tried to help me with my speech. Sev told her if there where anyplace where I could get glasses. Wrote down the addressed and gave it to him.

I wasn't bored really, I wanted to read if anything more, but Sev kept me entertained. He gave me a bouncy ball which a girl named Victoria or Vicky as he calls her gave him.

We played that till Eileen called for lunch, Sev was about to go down but remembered I couldn't walk. Poppy realized and frown she told him she would feed me. The one thing I wouldn't let her do is take me to the loo.

Poppy had said she would bring braille books for me to read and she did.

Dad would then come and take me to the loo. We all would then eat dinner before retiring to our rooms. Before he left for bed he told me about his days at war with a little bit more details than I remember.

The week that the lady recovered was a blast even with my limitations. Poppy always came when dad left and left when he came.

Poppy had said she would see us on Christmas, Sev had told me that he heard mom tell her good luck at that school. That information made my brain fuzzy.

Today was the day the lady will begin taking care of me and I knew it was going to be crazy. Sev just told me to hurry up, that he had to go too.

He got scowled at by dad for that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading/ reviewing/ favorites/ following! This one for you! I hope you like it!**


	19. Breaking Barriers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; characters, series, worlds, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Breaking Barriers**

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

* * *

Dad wasn't pleased with Sev, "Don' yah ever take that tone with yer brother! Do yah hear me?"

"Yes sir." Sev replied.

_Sorry I got you in trouble Sev, _I felt Sev shrug before dad took me back inside the house.

We exited the lavatory and Sev went in, I didn't want to know who got the job of getting rid of the turd.

Dad carried me inside and placed me in a chair. My back had started hurting slightly and I had a feeling why.

He gave me some peas; I can taste the tin flavor.

The doctors had told me yesterday that I could start eating solid but soft food for another week and then to slowly introduce me to some hard solid food.

_Ahh the Doctors_, Poppy had been taking me, since mother leaves at the sight of me. Whenever Eileen did this Poppy would scowl at her, but wouldn't say anything.

* * *

On the first day we had to go, Poppy had told me she knew the way. We couldn't apparate nor floo due to my injuries, instead Poppy had wheeled me all the way there. She may have fibbed a little since she didn't know how to get there by foot, but she knew what it looked like.

It was a good idea that I suggested we leave early to 'beat the sun'. By the time we got there it was 1 minute till 9am.

When we had entered the building, the first thing I notice was how loud it was. It was a flood; I had to strain my ear just to her Poppy. There was one familiar voice that overpowered the rest, Nurse Mary.

I had thought I would never see my Nurses ever again due to how busy the hospital is. My heart had started to flutter in my chest as I sought her out. It was the second time I tried talking normally; only it came out as weird grunting.

I might have caused a scandal but I was smiling at her direction hoping she had remembered me. Poppy had tried to calm me by holding my hands down and whispering calm words, but I hadn't heard a thing she said for I was completely focused on Nurse Mary.

I had felt anxious for some reason, _I hope she remembers me._

Sev had interrupted that day by saying, _What if it's not her brother._

_I hadn't thought of that,_ my heart sank down to my stomach as my smile began to quiver.

I heard her approach us, my heart wouldn't give up without a fight as it stared to fill with hope.

"Hello Mam, I'm Nurse Mary, I was this little boy's morning nurse."

I smiled at her then looked up at Poppy, she was the only one glowing yellow there, and then back at Nurse Mary.

"Oh well, that explains why he acted that way. I'm Poppy Pomfrey, his…temporary nurse as he settles in at home."

That wiped the smile off my face and I had to look down. _Mother ….._

_She wasn't mad at you Pat, she was mad at something that involved you._

Sev's right, mother wasn't mad that I'm a cripple, the answers to my questions were with the white haired lady.

"May I?" asked Nurse Mary.

"Of course."

I didn't know what they had meant but the next thing I knew someone had hugged me. It was one of the best hugs I ever had. She had crouched on the floor to hug me.

I had clanged to her as tears fell down, my confusion, fears, sadness, pain of rejection, and desperation pouring out.

This hug was the hug I had craved from my mother; I couldn't help it, "nnnhhama."

She hugged me harder as I felt tears go down my back.

Poppy had stood shocked.

Nurse Mary after a while had told me kindly that I wasn't his mother. She treated me has her child when I was here. She _was_ my mother and so was Nurse Judy. I of course knew that I had a biological mother, but they were my adopted mothers. No one said I couldn't have more than one mother. I just shook my head and held on like a baby monkey to its mother.

Poppy just told her that maybe we could start on the therapy. Nurse Mary had said of course.

She had ended up wheeling me because I wouldn't let go of her hand. Mother Mary had been assign to help people that needed physical therapy. She had told me it was because she was getting older. Poppy didn't say anything, I had a feeling she was observing our interactions.

We talked that day about our schedule because I couldn't do anything; my bones and body were fragile. Apparently I looked malnourished. Poppy had told me it was because my magic sometimes would fight against the medicine the doctors gave me as the food I ate was turned into energy which in turn turned into magic. The magic would have gone into trying to heal me as well as help fight the medicine when it had some to spare.

Poppy hadn't told father nor mother that I had said essentially my first word. She hadn't told me to stop either.

* * *

After that day I kept my connection with Nurse Mary, but I also wanted to have one with Nurse Judy.

Every time I came by my heart sought out the woman but she never came and although my head said she probably never would my heart had left a special place for her in it.

Ever since then Poppy would take me home an hour late as to give me and Nurse Mary some time together. We mostly talked in sign language, and she would teach me how to read braille. Although Poppy had braille books she never actually learned how to read them.

Sev had understood how I felt but he did not feel the connection has strongly as I did. He told me the best Nurse Mary was like an aunt. I was pretty sure he just wanted an aunt, but who knows. Speaking of Sev, he had other things preoccupying his time like _Victoria_.

Of course I had yet to officially meet her since she only gets invited when I'm not there, but I'm pretty happy Sev made a friend. She was very considerate to have given me something on Christmas as I am sure the first present her grandmother had chosen when I wasn't comatose. Sev had told me, mother thought I would scare Victoria and her mother away. At that point I did look like I was becoming a skeleton. Not as bad as the lady but I still looked horrendous.

I didn't want two scare the three year old; they tend to be scared easily.

Father put the dishes in the sink and carried me towards my room.

Today I didn't have therapy, small miracle to the lady.

He had managed to place me on my bed upstairs in my room, ruffling my hair before he left for work.

I heard his footsteps fade down the stairs as Sev's came closer. I had started to note the difference of everyone's footsteps.

We still don't know the lady's name;

Sev tends to avoid her when he can. He's not rude or anything it's just he feels uncomfortable. Apparently her eyes are blue and the monster's eyes were that color. I countered back with saying her hair was white not blond.

I felt Sev sit down, _you don't look like a skeleton anymore, do you think mother will invite Vicky?_

I _had_ been gaining weight which was good.

Dad had seemed happier with the way I look. Gone was the extremely skinny kid now I was just slightly skinnier than Sev. At least Sev says I won't scare anyone.

_Maybe,_ I didn't get my hopes up. Vicky had become a sister to me, I might not have experienced exactly what Sev felt but I witnessed it.

This whole month that passed had been a whirlwind of thoughts and memory exchange. The ones deemed important were processed first.

I continued to teach Sev how to read Braille, mother Mary was an amazing teacher. It was almost lunch time that mother showed up. She forgot to take Sev a shower, I wanted one as well. Although she rejected me I wanted her to become the mother I once knew and loved. I didn't ask because father had taken a bath with me earlier today.

I expected mother to look at me ugly or even to say something mean but she didn't.

I heard someone else coming and mother hurried out mad at whoever was outside.

I heard a lady's voice try to stop her but sighed instead.

She was a black and white glob with a bright green glow, I smiled at her.

I opened my mouth and said, "Haehgo."

I frown slightly at the fact that I can't still speak I had wanted to get some glasses so I can see, but father wasn't swayed easily.

"You're speech is coming along," she said in a quiet voice. It sounded as if she was singing a sad tone. "You mustn't force it."

I heard her glide down towards me, I tilted my head.

"You must be wondering who I am?" She asked. I nod.

She chuckled sadly and said, "Your mother has not spoken of her family?"

I shook my head, I was always curious of my mother's side. _Is she our grandmother?_

_I don't know. _

"I will introduce myself when you can properly introduce yourself." she said in a no nonsense tone.

I felt I knew her from somewhere, but didn't push it. It was hard to overturn the curiosity building inside me since Sev experiencing it currently. In the end I felt myself slowly start to become curious by default.

I nodded my head and patted the space on the bed for her to sit.

It was a struggle as she taught me the alphabet by demonstrating how it's down. When I wasn't able to completely say it, she changed her tactics and told me to stretch out the vowels. It was obvious she forgot I was currently blind as a bat.

By lunch time I was able to stretch three vowels perfectly. She told me to keep practicing for a week to get my vocal chords comfortable.

I had been entranced by her voice that I did not hear mother come up.

"I believe it is time for lunch, you may use the kitchen now." She said in a sharp tone.

I felt air rush as the lady stood up. She cleared her voice and said, "Yes, thank you," turning towards me she kindly said, "What would you like me to make for you, child?"

Before I could even sign let alone think mother had furiously said, "I have already made his plate. _You _need not worry!" And with that she stormed off.

_She made me food?_

_Obviously, _

I was memorized, _what did she cook?_

_Carrots, with some mashed potatoes and milk._

"It seems your mother has prepared you something to eat. Shall we see what it is?" she asked calmly.

I nodded even though I already knew what it was. While she figured out how to carry me down something fluttered in my chest.

_Maybe mother still loved me._

The lady it seemed was not accustomed to carrying anything heavier than 20 pounds. I would lie if I said I wasn't terrified. When we reached the stairs I had almost fell down if someone hadn't caught me.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill my angel!"

I froze in the person's arms as something was trying to burst out of my chest as I realized it was mother.

_Angel, she called me Angel._

_Are you alright!_

_She called me angel._

_You almost fell!_

I wasn't listening as a smile broke through my face. I tried to inhale my mother scent but ended up sneezing.

Mother froze in place by the kitchen entrance before setting me down on a chair and leaving.

I wanted to cry out at her to stop, but I knew I had ruined the moment.

I could barely hear their conversation as they went upstairs.

"I'm dreadfully sorr-"

"Don't you tell me you're sorry?! Y"…..

…"I wasn't thinking"…..

_Are you planning on eating anytime soon?_

I jumped in place as I looked around. _Don't do that! You know I can't see!_

Sev blushed; I walked around his mindscape.

"What are you doing?"

_Trying to find out where you're at. Don't tell me!_

He didn't say anything although he was curious about how I would find him without looking through his eyes. I walked around in front of the book shelf to get a sense of where he was without looking through him and found that he was sitting in the chair next to me.

_You need to fix your posture._

_What?_

_You're going to have a hunched back later on if you keep sitting like that._

_You don't even know where I'm sitting at!_

_Of course I do, you're directly across from me. _

_How?_

_The way you're sitting reveals a lot._

I felt around and touched my plate accidently getting mashed potatoes, turning towards him I think,_ what are you eating?_

_The same….. I'm sorr-_

_Forget about it,_ I stopped him before he could apologize to me when I reran what he said, _You're eating vegetables!_

_….They taste good…..now._

I looked down at where I think my plates at before looking up,_ can you help me eat?_

Sev happy that I dropped the subject happily agreed. He had gotten out of his seat and fed me.

After lunch Sev went up the stairs as fast as he could and grabbed some toys.

Mother told him to be careful as came downstairs.

He answered her with a yes mother before going to the table. He dropped something on my lap as I heard him push our plates away and moved a chair closer. An image came to mind as I felt the objects, _toy soldiers?_

I felt Sev nod his head, _father got it for us last Christmas._

I knew I was crying and I was thankful Sev didn't say anything about it.

Sev and I was having an epic battle in our minds as we waved our soldiers and dropped them officially labeling them dead, when father came home. We were lost in our worlds that we didn't hear anything.

That is how father found us when he came through the kitchen.

"I see yah liked my old soldier set. It's been in the family for a very long time"

I'm pretty sure me and Sev looked like goldfishes at that point. Our brains were elsewhere.

Father prepared his bath as we shook our heads and continued to play. He then returned to play with us, by the time it was dinner none of us wanted to stop.

Dad promised to play tomorrow as well.

After supper father carried me upstairs as Sev followed. Sev was telling dad what we had done that day with father nodding and making the appropriate noises. I could tell he was tired from working at the mill, I didn't tell Sev he was only partially listening to him. Sev climb up to his bed as father tucked me in, he then tucked Sev in before grabbing a book to read to us. He left quietly back to his bedroom when we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early knowing very well I needed the extra time to get to my physical therapy. My spine has been hurting but it tends to come and go.

Father had woken up the lady as to give her time to get ready. Mother had to let her borrow some of her clothes which she did not like. After breakfast I waved by to Sev, I had discussed it with Sev and I decided to tell father how I had three mothers later that day.

Sev had wanted to go but mother had put her foot down.

I could still hear his frustrated mumblings through our connection.

All through the ride father was tensed, but I just kept smiling.

When we got there, father made sure to give her a map in order for us to get back home. It was mostly forest passing the little shopping district. I could tell because living trees glowed.

Mother Mary was outside waiting for me, I could hear her calling my name as father set me down on the wheelchair.

"Patrick! How are you? Is everything fine?" she asked worryingly like a mother hen.

I nodded towards her and began to sign at her.

'I'm great mom. Father dropped me off today because I got a new caretaker. She doesn't know her way around.'

"I'm glad you're ok sweetheart." I can feel the love in her voice as she spoke towards me.

"Er.. you must be Patrick's nurse Ms. ..uhm..," Father said trying to remember her name.

Mother didn't mind but I gave dad a pointed look.

"I'm Nurse Mary Birch."

"Yes well, I have tah leave for work, but please take good care of my son won't cha?"

I guess he was running late. I felt mother Mary wheel me away as she said, "Of course! Good day to you Mr. Snape!"

I heard the car leave and the lady's rushing steps to catch up to us.

"You must be cold sweetheart; I'll get you some hot chocolate I prepared."

I sign to her, 'Just a little mother, are we going to be stretching my muscles today?'

She handed me the cup it was warm.

"Yes, but that can wait until you drink your chocolate. Besides you came early today."

'I wanted to spend time with you mom.'

All I got in response is a kiss on the head before she had to go help the nurse at the front desk.

"I see the nurse has taken to you." The lady said all of a sudden making me almost drop my cup.

I looked towards her and said while tilting my head towards mother, "mmmammmha."

I heard her take in a quick breath before saying quietly, "She is not your mother dear. Your mother is with your brother back at you house."

I shook my head and lifted two fingers, "mmammmha."

I would have said three but I haven't seen Nurse Judy and as time went on she was becoming more into an aunt.

"You can't have two mother's boy."

I grew mad at her as tears began to form; I shook my head at her.

Before I can say anything mother Mary said angrily, "And why not?"

I heard the lady stand up and can feel her glaring at mother who had approached silently, "Because this child already has a mother, one I assures you loves him."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "Then why isn't she here, hmm?"

Before the lady can say anything mother Mary continued.

"Even if she did I still do not see why the child cannot see me as his mother, I took care of him for two years and I continue to because I love him as my own."

The lady said nothing at first before saying quietly, "I believe your services won't be need today we wish for a different nurse."

I was confused, _why couldn't I have two mothers? I love them both I don't want mother Mary to leave._

I cried spilling the entire coco on the floor. I reached desperately for mother Mary, she tried to hug me but the lady wheeled me back towards her. I was mad that I threw myself on the floor in order to push myself towards mother. All the nurses and security came rushing towards us.

"How dare you?!" mother Mary shouted at the lady.

"Your services-" the lady said sneeringly at mother which made me enraged.

_How dare she!_

"It is not up to you to decide but for Mr. Snape himself!" Mary snarled.

"ENOUGH! This is a hospital! Not a zoo!" a loud voice with authority said.

It was Doctor Nigel, "Nurse Mary, explain at once."

"The child views me as one of his mother's since when he was comatose I was one of the nurses taking care of him. This woman upset the boy by telling him he couldn't have two mothers. When she told me she wanted a different Nurse the child threw a tantrum"

"Mam, are you his mother?" Doctor Nigel asked knowing very well she was not.

"No, I'm his caretaker. I have a family connection with him through his mother." She said disgruntled.

"I'm sorry to say, that only the child's parents can decide to have a different nurse help their son."

The lady was not pleased, "Very well, I shall inform his mother of the situation."

I glared at her but mother Mary had picked me up. I clanged to her as she put me back on the wheel chair. "There, there, my child, everything will be alright." She said trying to calm me down. She didn't sound confident about it but I wanted to believe her so I nodded.

After therapy which was extremely tensed the lady took me away immediately.

I was crying all the way home.

Cokeworth was very earthy as we had to cross through the forest. The mill was close by as the hospital is actually at the outskirts of the town. The hospital is surrounded by hotels and a small shopping district. The mill is located close to the river. We didn't actually get to see it but I knew it was there by the sound of rushing water.

I believe there are few farmers here due to the mill overseer. From what I gathered from Father that man only had a few employees but since the mill was being expanded there might be more people moving in.

By the time we reached home Father was barely arriving.

What the lady doesn't know was that there was one word I have been perfecting with Poppy. One word I haven't used.

Just as we reached the house my belly cried, and I called out, "Paapa!" Nearly perfected.

Father had just gotten out of his car, when I called him. I felt him hugged me close, "What did yah say my boy?" he said happily crying.

"Paapa," I said crying as I rubbed my face on his neck.

"Oh baby," he said carrying me inside the house leaving a shocked lady outside.

Toby went inside and started screaming out of joy at no one, "He called me Papa! Oh he called me Papa!"

Mother didn't come down but Sev saw mother as he showed me; she was crying by the wall upstairs when she heard. Her eyes were filled with happiness as her hand was clamped over her mouth.

That supper the lady didn't say anything as everyone was happy.

That night when father tucked us in I grabbed his hand before he left. He looked at me before sitting down; Sev looked over from his bunk bed ready to interpret. Father looked at Sev understanding that what he said will be the direct words I think, before looking at me.

"Why can't I have two mothers?"

Tobies looked like a gaping fish as he stuttered, "Wha-at? I mean- I- wait -," he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and said, "Why do yah want another mama, Pat?"

"I already have another mother."

Father asked me dryly, "How so? I'm certain I did not divorce yer mama and got remarried."

I fidgeted, "I love them both as my mother equally. Yes while my blood mother gave birth to me she was not there when I was comatose."

He seemed to be getting the idea who my other mother was.

"Pat it's their job to take care of yer, yah don't know anything about them."

"I know a lot about them, father. Just because I love Nurse Mary as a mother it doesn't mean I'll stop loving mother. My heart has room for two moms. No, wait listen please," father was beginning to get up when he sat back down.

"I remember all the times mother was there for me as a baby but I was hospitalized as a baby. Mother wasn't there; she never visited me, or talked to me. You barely talked. I couldn't move but I still heard and felt. Nurse Mary and Nurse Judy were always there. They talked to me about their problems, but Nurse Mary would talk about her entire life as well as her history and culture. I would have gone crazy! Father they showed me love that mother would not. I don't view Nurse Judy as one of my mother because she knows where I go to therapy and yet she rarely visits; she's more of an aunt that you rarely see. I won't talk about the other reason because I can't confirm it yet. Nurse Mary was supposed to retire two days ago but she fought to be my nurse and at her lunch breaks she spends time with me. She teaches me new things and accepts me for me. She doesn't reject me. She's not mad at me for something out of my control. She loves me."

Father was trembling, but I made Sev continue I knew he was crying as well.

He knew this that's why he never questioned it, let alone argued, "On Christmas she would sing me carols and tell me we had each other for Christmas. That I must have been the greatest blessing to you both and if I wasn't then you two were blind."

I told Sev he could stop, as I said, "Paapa?"

I heard him crying when he said, "Ain't anything wrong with having two mamas."

He held me all night when I was about to drift off he said jokingly but a little bit serious, "Yah just can't have two papas."

I just tiredly nodded before I descended into the worlds of dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, following, favorating, reviewing! I am planning to update on either Friday or Saturday of this week.**

**To Lizzy2000**

**The next chapter is titled "family reunited".**

**To DarkDust27**

**It will get slightly better, but I don't know if it will be in this story maybe the next one.**


End file.
